


It's A Mafia Life

by Reidluver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bel gone happy with his knives, Christmas, Death, Family, Friendship, Gen, Intense mafia battles, Mafia shenanigans, Namimori Trio, Steroids, Varia Language, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Christmas draws near, TYL!Tsuna starts thinking his Guardians would have been better off without him. But would they? Tsuna's about to find out when his Guardian Angel takes him for a ride, but why does he look so much like Reborn? Not crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Tis the Season to be . . . Jolly?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of the Christmas movie "It's a Wonderful Life" yet on that note it's NOT crack I assure you. Lots of action and plenty of angst followed by a good dosage of hurt/comfort and good ol' KHR hilarity.

Tsuna glanced out his window, momentarily transfixed by the silent falling snowflakes. This rare, snowy Christmas got everyone in the Christmas spirit. There was just a magic about this time of year, more so than usual, that even had their enemies behaving. No one was on a mission, there were only a few meetings—it was peaceful. Absolutely peaceful.

All throughout the Vongola mansion, even in everyone's office—Christmas was in full swing. There was also, surprisingly, not one person solely responsible, though Haru and Kyoko were the instigators. Not to say that they never decorated for Christmas, but never before had it been on this scale. Kyoko and Haru started their furious decorating once the snow started, claiming that they shouldn't waste such a rare occasion, since it had been so long since Namimori had a White Christmas. Yamamoto had been the first to join in, and before anyone realized it, they were all taking time to go buy decorations, put them up, and make treats led by Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome, though some involvement for that particular activity was rather limited.

Yamamoto was obviously the best out of all the guys, and once he read studied enough of the theory, Gokudera had proven to be a good cook. Even Tsuna, to his surprise, had been able to help. It wasn't the biggest job, but he was the best chocolate dipper out of everyone, and he was rather proud of that fact. He made a perfect layer of chocolate every time; not too much and not too little. Lambo and Ryohei though, were out of the question, and while Mukuro was a decent cook, he spent most of his time scaring anyone near him with illusions of chocolate covered wreath monsters. _(No one really wanted to ask why—the current speculation was an odd sort of childhood trauma)_

Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose at those memories. As pleased as he was that Mukuro was finally out of the Vendice prison _(he had never seem Chrome happier)_ it certainly made many problems for him. Yet after the initial anger had died away, things had gotten better between Mukuro and the other Guardians. And surprisingly, this whole Christmas spirit everyone had gotten into greatly helped. Tsuna had even seen _Gokudera_ talking civilly to Mukuro the other day. Were Tsuna not on his way to an important meeting he would have fainted from shock.

And Tsuna knew that part of the reason for this great upswing in Christmas spirit was that the whole deal with Byakuran was finally over. Even though it had ended a few months ago, Tsuna couldn't shake the small twinge of guilt he felt every time he thought about it. He knew his Family had forgiven him for what he had done, but it was proving hard to completely forgive himself. He had seen the anguished looks they all gave him when they saw him for the first time in a year, no longer dead. They looked so broken, so lost. It was like they could only truly carry on with their lives from that point on because Tsuna was back.

And so he saw this holiday as a chance to get closer to his Family. He wanted to try and make it up to them for having to go through all that grieving. Tsuna wanted to do everything in his power to make this the best Christmas they ever had, because now the whole Family would be together.

All in all—this was proving to be the most peaceful, glorious Christmas of their lives. Everyone had a smile on their face, everyone was relaxed.

So . . . why didn't he feel the same?

* * *

It had all started about a week ago, at dinner. They were enjoying being able to eat a sit-down meal together and talked about past Christmas traditions. Yamamoto was the first to speak and he talked about how when he was younger, his cousins would come to stay and they'd play baseball. When asked how his cousins were doing now, Yamamoto mentioned that one of them was now a professional baseball player. While everyone else smiled and mentioned that baseball was just in the Yamamoto genes, Tsuna noticed the slightly wistful gleam in his Rain Guardian's eyes.

A small pang of guilt had settled in Tsuna's stomach. Over the course of their time together, Tsuna had felt this many times, because he knew how much baseball meant to his friend and he felt bad that the mafia life had stolen it from him. But on each occasion, Yamamoto just smiled and said that as much as he loved baseball, his friends came first and he wouldn't have it any other way.

And so Tsuna shoved the thought out of his mind, yet it resurfaced barely a moment later once everyone else gave their stories. Haru would go visit her grandparents in Tokyo and see "The Nutcracker," Kyoko and Ryohei's families had a regulated series of family traditions they followed religiously, Gokudera quietly mentioned how he'd play Christmas carols on the piano, and many, many other stories.

With each new story the guilt burrowed deeper and deeper into Tsuna. He could see the hidden longing in everyone's eyes, how they smiled warmly at the memories they held dear to their heart. He got a few questions as to why he was so quiet, but he quickly dismissed it as being tired, and ignored their suggestions for him to go to bed early. He knew how rare a situation like this was and eventually everyone was satisfied. Tsuna was actually grateful Reborn wasn't around at the time because he knew the tutor would have seen right through him. Though he did catch Gokudera and Yamamoto giving him strange looks.

He barely slept a wink that night. All he could do was mull over the stories that were shared, realizing that his Family could never return to that because of what they were now. It hurt to know that he was the cause of it.

* * *

Now all Tsuna could think about was what his Family would be doing if they had never met him. It had come to the point where he was positive they would all be happier without him. The mafia life certainly wasn't pretty. They could be settled down with a real family, living comfortably in their homes without having to fear for their lives or get injured in battles. They wouldn't—

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Tsuna looked away from the snowflakes, quickly straightened up and put a smile on his face. Gokudera strode through the door with a contagious grin, and Tsuna couldn't help but make his own smile more real. "Do you have news for me, Gokudera?"

"Yes, Tenth. We've gotten word that Reborn should be arriving any minute," his Storm Guardian began.

"Good." Reborn had been dealing with some last minute contacts with a Family overseas and Bianchi had left a while ago to pick him up. He would be the last to arrive of their Family before the Christmas celebrations began. Tsuna didn't know the exact details of what would happen, but he supposed that was the point.

All of his Guardians and other Family members had taken care of the plans when he was busy. He helped with most of the preparation, but everyone insisted that he remain in the dark about a few things so they could surprise him. Tsuna felt rather awkward not knowing anything, but everyone was so excited about surprising him that he agreed. And besides, in a twisted way he figured he deserved it. After all, wasn't that what he had done to them?

"Once Reborn arrives—" Gokudera said, bringing Tsuna back to the present, "—we're going to start!" He said this with so much fervor and excitement it was like he was a younger kid again.

Tsuna flashed him a strained smile, unable to get into the mood despite the childish glee Gokudera was emitting. "Sounds good."

Gokudera immediately caught on to Tsuna's tone. His smile vanished and he leaned on the Decimo's desk. "Tenth? What's wrong?"

Tsuna froze. Damn—he had forgotten how perceptive his Guardians could be when it came to him. Didn't stop him from trying though. "Oh, it's nothing, Gokudera. Just a little tired that's all."

The man wasn't convinced. He bit his lip and spoke slowly. "Well . . . Tenth it's just that, well . . . you've been tired a lot lately and . . . we're—all worried for you." He leaned forward even more and Tsuna almost cringed at Gokudera's expression, knowing very well that his Storm Guardian was wracking his brains to try and come up with a solution to Tsuna's problem and most likely finding some twisted way to blame it on himself. Tsuna really hated how guilty that made him feel. "You'll let us know if something's bothering you, right? I swear I'll do anything to make you happy!"

It really hurt sometimes, to know how much everyone cared about him. Tsuna certainly didn't deserve it. Not after what he'd done to them. "It's—thanks, Gokudera. I'll come join you when Reborn arrives."

Gokudera's gaze bore into him and Tsuna resisted the urge to shiver. He knew he hadn't convinced Gokudera but there was nothing he could do. He needed time to think, and knew that his Storm Guardian would get the message.

"A-all right, Tenth. I'll finish getting everything ready." Gokudera stretched out a hand, hesitated, then turned around and walked to the door. He was about to leave when he paused and glanced back at Tsuna.

"Tenth . . . you know that I'm—we're always here for you." And he shut the door, leaving Tsuna to his moody thoughts.

It was silent for a while then Tsuna sighed. "I know, I know. But that's the problem," he whispered, looking out the window once more.

It was completely dark now, but there were enough Christmas lights surrounding the mansion outside for him to still watch the snow. Once he got bored of that Tsuna leaned back in his _(extremely)_ comfy chair and exhaled slowly.

"It would have been better off for them if I had never been born," Tsuna sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud _POOF!_ and Tsuna was surrounded by smoke. He coughed and leapt out of his chair, already in Hyper Dying Will Mode, ready to face his attacker. Yet before he knew it, he was face down on the ground with someone sitting on top of him.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna froze. That was Reborn's usual greeting, but—the voice was all wrong. It sounded deeper, like a man's voice. And the Arcobaleno wasn't even supposed to be back yet anyway. Tsuna shifted as much as he could to see who was on top on him, then gasped when he realized who it was.

"R-Reborn?"

Or at least it seemed like him. Tsuna had only seen a picture of his tutor in his real form once, and it was hard not to notice the similarities. There was that same neatly pressed suit, the same fedora, the same curled sideburns—everything.

The figure smirked. "Not exactly." Then he got off Tsuna and stood up, waiting for the thoroughly embarrassed Vongola Boss to pick himself off the floor. Tsuna eyed the newcomer warily, wondering what to do. His intuition told him everything was fine, but he couldn't help but feel creeped out. Reborn _was_ the source of many nightmares after all. And to see him in an adult form was downright spooky. Tsuna started to wonder if he was in the right holiday.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

The Reborn look-alike smirked in such an eerily reminiscent way of the real Reborn that Tsuna couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

"I'm not Reborn, but at the same time I am. I took on this form because it would suit my purpose better," the figure said.

"And what purpose is that?"

The fake Reborn tilted his fedora and stared Tsuna straight in the eyes.

"I'm your Guardian Angel."


	2. Home Sweet Home No Longer

" _I'm your Guardian Angel."_

Tsuna merely stood there, mouth agape at the so-called angel. Then he burst into laughter. "There's no such thing as Guardian Angels! And even if there were, there's no way one would want to take on Reborn's form! A devil would be more appro—"

Before he could finish he went flying through the air, an occurrence that Tsuna was ashamed to admit had become far too commonplace. Shocked, Tsuna looked back to the angel and saw him slowly lowering his leg. That had _hurt!_ For a moment, Tsuna actually found himself grateful that Reborn was in infant form. Who knows what kind of havoc he would wreck were he larger.

"I said I was your Guardian Angel, so I'm your Guardian Angel," the man smirked. "If you want proof, do you notice anything different?"

Tsuna frowned and made his way over to the angel. "Leon's gone?"

The angel nodded. "All I did was change _my_ appearance. Leon is with the real Reborn, and I can't just create something out of thin air."

Tsuna smirked. "But I thought angels were supposed to be all powerful?" He immediately regretted it when he found himself yet again sailing through the air.

"Really," the angel scoffed, "I would have thought that after all the years you spent with Reborn you would know better."

"Whatever," Tsuna said, walking back. "Why are you here? Not to be rude or anything, but I don't need a Guardian Angel."

"Actually, you do." The angel folded his arms and became serious. "You just made a wish a moment ago, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Tsuna frowned and tried to think back. When did he make a wish? "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

The angel sighed and shortened the distance between them. "Just because you don't say ' _I wish_ ' doesn't mean it's not a wish, Tsuna."

Tsuna thought a moment longer then let out a nervous laugh. "Oh please—you mean _that?_ It wasn't a wish . . . I was just thinking aloud you know, and uh—I-I didn't _mean_ it or anything!"

The angel shook his head. "No, you did mean it. You've been meaning it for a while now, haven't you?"

Even a Reborn look-alike was able to see through him so easily. Tsuna's shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right. It's just that . . . all my friends could have been something greater, could have a more peaceful life if they never met me! Even people who aren't my friends would be better off, since I was just no good. Even my mother would have been better off if it weren't for me." He lowered his head. Despite all the friends he had made since Reborn came into his life, the words he had just uttered were what he feared the most. It may have been pushed to the back of his mind, but there was no denying that it was the very core of his fears.

"I don't deserve them! I don't deserve all their attention and love! If it weren't for me they wouldn't be in the mafia, and do you know how I repay them for everything they've done for me? I made them think I was dead! They don't say anything, but I _know_ they're still hurting! I betrayed their trust and they _still_ believe in me! They still trust me!"

Tsuna leaned against his desk and ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "I'm not good enough for them and they'd be better off without me."

"Then I suppose you're lucky I'm here," the Reborn-angel said in a soft voice. "Because I'm going to grant your wish."

"Huh?"

At that instant, the window burst open and it was like a snowstorm rushed in. Tsuna covered his face as the wind whipped around him. Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Tsuna waited a moment longer, just to make sure, then he slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes. The Reborn angel stood in front of him with an almost sad look on his face.

"You were never born."

"Yeah right, how—" Tsuna paused and glanced around them. "Where are we? What happened to the mansion? What happened to my office?"

Reborn-angel shrugged. "You were never born, so it doesn't belong to you. And you should recognize where we are at any rate."

Tsuna frowned and turned his attention to the house in front of him. "That's my house!" he said. "Geez, angel I—what should I call you? What's your name?"

"There's no need to tell you my real name, so let's just go with Reborn for now."

"Whatever—anyway, if you really felt I needed to see my mother more, you should have just told me and spared me the theatrics, you know." Reborn stayed silent and Tsuna rushed towards the door and eagerly rang the doorbell.

 _Has he really not noticed it yet?_ the angel wondered, choosing to stand back by the fence.

"Mom! Mom! It's me, Tsuna! I'm home!" Tsuna resisted the urge to pound on the door. He hadn't seen his mom in a long time, and while she was coming to the mansion for Christmas with his father later, Tsuna felt bad that he hadn't come to see her earlier. He could smell the homemade treats his mother was infamous for in their little neighborhood during this time of year and his mouth watered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Tsuna turned to smirk at Reborn. "I guess I should thank you for this—you're right, I should have come to see her before."

"She's not your mother," Reborn said. "I told you, you were never born."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tsuna said. "I get it. This is another one of Reborn's weird tests or something."

The door opened. "Yes?"

Tsuna spun around and beamed. "Mom! It's so great to see you!" Then he threw his arms around the smaller woman and kissed her forehead. "I'm so—"

"Nana? What is it? Who's there?"

Tsuna froze in confusion. That voice was new to him. He was furthered confused when his mother forcibly pushed him back. She was staring at Tsuna with an unsettled and fearful expression. "Um . . . I don't really know," Nana said slowly, answering the strange voice, "but this man here seems to think I'm his . . . mother?"

"What?" Tsuna heard the pounding of footsteps on hardened floor, and a man with short, dark hair rounded the corner. He wore an apron around his waist and there were splotches of white powder in his hair. The man wiped his hands on the apron and stood beside Nana. "What did you say, honey?" The man placed an arm around Nana protectively, and Tsuna belatedly noticed the two of them had matching pajamas on. Tsuna suddenly found himself feeling sick and he took a small step backwards as if someone punched him in the gut.

"M-Mom?"

The stranger took a step forward, placing himself between Tsuna and Nana. "Who the hell are you?"

Tsuna licked his suddenly dry lips and fought against the urge to grasp onto the door frame, seeing as how his knees had become very weak. "I'm . . . I'm Nana's son, Tsunayoshi . . . Tsuna . . . My father is Iemitsu—"

"Ha! The blond?" the man snorted.

The brunette narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Yes—him. Who are you?"

"Jiro. I'm the man who treats Nana _right_ , and that's all you'll ever need to know." As if to emphasize his point he pulled Nana closer to him.

"Iemitsu," Nana began slowly, "was my husband for ten years, and I did love him very much." She glanced down and clenched her apron. "The only problem was that he was never home. He was always gone doing 'construction work' and left me here all alone. Years would pass before he would even call to say he loved me . . . and so I figured the best thing for us would be to get a divorce."

That single word drove into Tsuna like one of Reborn's bullets, though instead of strengthening him he felt weaker. It drove in further at the sight of the loving look his mother gave to the dark-haired stranger.

"While I'm sure Iemitsu may have been a decent man," Jiro began, "he was a horrible husband. After meeting this wonderful woman, I just knew how special she was and that she deserved someone who would treat her right." He glanced down at Nana and smiled. "Iemitsu never knew how lucky he was." Nana blushed and the two shared a short but loving kiss.

Tsuna clutched his burning chest and struggled to breathe. Despite how happy the two looked, he couldn't help but feel it was the most horrifying image he had ever seen. He'd rather stare down the barrel of a gun than see that again.

And he knew his father wasn't the best dad around. It took Tsuna a while to get past all those years of not even knowing his dad was alive, but once he did, Tsuna made a huge effort to get the three of them to be together as a family. He eventually came to the realization that his father was doing all he could to support his family, and just because that job didn't bring him home at five everyday didn't make him any less of a father. Though Tsuna _did_ have a meaningful discussion with his father about staying in better touch with them and scolded him on not contacting his mother enough.

To think that it went so far to a divorce . . . Tsuna could never—

"Mommy? Daddy? Is another carolers here? I wanna sing, too!"

Nana quickly turned around. "Oh, honey . . . now's not a good—go back in the kitchen—"

Her request went unheeded as a small boy pushed his way through Nana and Jiro. Tsuna's breath hitched at the sight of him. The boy looked like a perfect blend of his parents with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He too had matching pajamas, but his chest was bare and covered with chocolate fingerprints and flour. He gazed up at Tsuna in amazement and smiled.

"My name's Shouta and I'm six!" he said proudly, using three fingers on each hand to display the age. Tsuna would have found it utterly adorable if he weren't paralyzed by the implications this child brought.

"I-I just . . . I—I didn't . . . what is . . ."

Nana carefully pulled Shouta closer to herself and gave Tsuna a warm smile. "Look um . . . Tsuna, I'm deeply sorry but I never had any children with Iemitsu. But uh—" she glanced at Jiro and he nodded. She turned back to Tsuna and smiled even wider. "If you'd like, we could help you find your real parents. And in the meantime, would you like to help us make some cookies? This time of year is just perfect for having company over, and I imagine it must be rather cold out there." She gave Tsuna a glance over. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Tsuna's throat tightened and he was finding it difficult to swallow. He looked back and forth from Jiro's worried face, to Shouta's happy but confused one, then finally his mother's normal warm and caring expression—but this one had no idea who he was. This Nana had no memories of making him breakfast, of holding him close when he cried from all the bullying, of having the ability to make his day all better with a simple smile . . .

It suddenly became too much and Tsuna bolted. He sprinted off the porch and ran down the street with Reborn right behind him.

Nana watched Tsuna run away with a sad gaze. "That poor man . . ." she whispered. "Jiro? Do you think—"

"Already on it." The man had untied his apron and was pulling a jacket on. "I'll make a quick stop at the station and see if we can put out a team to find him." He put his police hat on and leaned over to peck Nana on the cheek, then knelt down to give Shouta a quick kiss on the forehead. "We'll make sure he's safe."

"Thank you," Nana said with a hand over her heart. "I just can't imagine what that poor man is going through. If I were his mother I know I'd be worried sick."

* * *

Tsuna was unaware of how long he ran, but after a while he could run no further and fell to his knees, not caring about the cold snow beneath him. He just stared at the white ground as his mother's new family flashed before his eyes. His stomach churned and Tsuna covered his mouth, feeling sick.

"Do you understand now?" Reborn said quietly, standing beside him.

"She was married to someone else," Tsuna choked. His hand felt wet and he realized he was crying. "She was married to someone else and . . . and they h-had a little boy . . ." Tsuna let out a strangled sob and covered his face with both hands.

After a few minutes, Reborn spoke again. "So, do you think she's better off this way?"

Tsuna dragged his sleeve across his eyes and sniffed. "W-well I . . . I think so," he whispered. He stood up and looked at Reborn. "She's not in danger from the mafia and doesn't have to worry about her no-good son—"

He gasped then looked all around. No . . . it couldn't be! For the first time, Tsuna took a good look at their surroundings. "What happened here?"

Instead of the snowy, friendly neighborhood he was expecting, the place he had grown up in was all bland and run down. There were no decorations, all the lampposts were dull or flickering, some houses looked abandoned—it was hell.

Tsuna nearly fell to his knees again. "Wh-what happened here, Reborn?" He turned to the angel with fresh tears in his eyes. "This can't all be because I wasn't born, right?"

Reborn shook his head. "It is. Because you were never born, Byakuran has gained nearly full control over the world."

Tsuna could only stare at Reborn in disbelief. "Wait . . . Byakuran? How could he—" Then it clicked in Tsuna's brain. Because he wasn't born, the fight between his younger self and Byakuran never happened. "But surely there had to be someone else who could fight him, right? Right?"

Reborn just shook his head. "No one else is able to step up to him."

"But what about the Vongola? Who's leading them now? Why aren't they fighting him?"

"Xanxus is the leader of Vongola now," Reborn said.

Tsuna frowned. How was that possible? He walked toward Reborn. "But . . . wouldn't the ring have rejected him? How could be become the leader of the Vongola if the ring rejected him?" Reborn stayed silent. "Come on, Reborn! Tell me!"

The angel sighed and grabbed Tsuna's arm. "How about I show you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a few versions, but I figured that there would be nothing more horrifying than to see your mother in love with another man and to see that they had replaced you. And trust me, it's going to get a lot worse.


	3. We're All Mad Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're dealing with the Varia here, and an even worse version, so standard warnings apply with an added measure of caution.
> 
> And in the interest of time and because I'm super tired, this is all I'll upload tonight. More to come later.

When the world righted itself, Tsuna found himself standing in front of two enormous doors that let him know he was in the Vongola main base in Italy, if the two large Vongola crests were anything to go by. He could hear yelling on the other side that was clearly the Varia. Tsuna took a step forward but was stopped by Reborn's strong grip on his arm.

"What, Reborn?"

"I'm using my power to keep you invisible. I take it you don't want to hold hands, so just stay by me, okay?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Why go through the trouble?"

"Because the second you show yourself to them they'll most likely kill you." Although Tsuna somewhat doubted it, he nonetheless nodded. Reborn tightened his grip on Tsuna's arm and walked forward. Tsuna barely had a second to protest before he was dragged through the door. Actually _through_ the door. When they reached the other side Tsuna spent a moment checking to make sure he was all still there. It had been a rather odd sensation. It was like someone had poured ice water in his veins from the tip of his head to his toes.

The yelling had increased in intensity and it took Tsuna a moment to make the mental change over to Italian.

"Let's see it shall we?" Tsuna's attention was first drawn to the Varia Storm Guardian, whom to Tsuna's horror lightly nicked his own arm with one of his many daggers.

"Ushishishi~! Royal blood! Look how bright and red it is!" Tsuna's eyes opened wider in shock as Bel lapped up the blood trailing down his arm. He made a loud smacking noise then erupted into giggles. "No one's blood tastes better than the Prince!" He shoved his bleeding arm in front the face of a man bound beneath him.

"Here, have a taste," Bel said.

The terrified man beneath him quickly shook his head no. "M-Master Bel. . . I—"

"Taste my fucking blood, asshole!" Bel screamed, shoving the arm into the man's face. He whimpered but nonetheless did as he was told. After a small, tiny lick Bel started laughing again.

"Ushishishi! Now how about I taste yours and see whose is better?" A second knife appeared out of nowhere in Bel's hand and he slashed the man's tied arm. Tsuna involuntarily hissed, noticing that Bel had purposefully cut across major veins.

The blood spurted from the man's wound and he howled in agony. Bel merely placed a hand over the wound and then licked his now bloody hand. The assassin looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he were about to give his opinion on a new pastry dish, then sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's different, but nowhere near as delicious as the Prince's!" He then frowned at the sobbing man beneath him. "But you know . . . you look much better in red. You're kinda ugly right now, and the Prince doesn't let ugly people near him!" Now there were two knives in Bel's hands and he lifted the man's head up with them, keeping them crisscrossed against the man's Adam's apple.

"Time to make you beautiful," Bel whispered.

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut as Bel easily slashed the guy across the throat. It's not like the brunette had never seen anyone's throat slit before but . . . it's not like it was something he enjoyed seeing. He was brought back to the situation at hand by the Sun Guardian's shout.

"Eeeeyaa! Bel please don't ruin that beautiful corpse!" Lussuria scolded, wagging a finger at the blond man. He was near the far wall and was turned around in order to see Bel properly.

Bel snorted. "What are you talking about, fag? The Prince didn't ruin him! He's much better looking now. Blood really is his color. Ushishishi~!"

Lussuria pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "For the last time Bel—don't mutilate my beautiful corpses!"

" _Your_ corpses?" Bel huffed indignantly. "The Prince killed this one so it belongs to the Prince!"

Lussuria huffed but said nothing else. He turned around and Tsuna was shocked to notice there were three bodies lying against the wall. Their hair was combed, skin clean, suits neatly pressed; for all intents and purposes they looked to be sleeping, but their pale skin and blue lips told otherwise. Tsuna's stomach churned at the sight of the grown man fussing over the dead men like a three-year-old girl worries about her dolls.

"Oh, and Fran?" Lussuria called out, cupping his hands around his mouth _(though Tsuna thought the raised pinkies were unnecessary)._ "Would you hurry up? I'm ready for the next body."

"Shut the hell up, feathered boa bastard," Fran yelled back. "I'm having fun." Tsuna followed the voice to see the mint-haired illusionist in the corner to Tsuna's left. He was crouched in front of a man who looked terrified out of his mind. The man was staring at something only he could see.

"Please . . . please Master Fran—keep them away from me!"

Fran shook his head and Tsuna took a small step backwards in fear at the devilish smirk on the normally stoic man's face. The Decimo had never really seen Fran show much emotion in all his interactions with him, and to now see such a crazed look about him was quite unsettling.

"You and your friends failed your mission, worthless subordinate," Fran said. "Boss Xanxus says it's time you pay the price." He cocked his head to the left experimentally and the man screamed.

"VOOOIII! Could you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to fucking concentrate here you piece of frog shit!"

Tsuna turned his attention back to the center of the room where Squalo was sitting cross-legged on the ground. He had a variety of his attachable swords all around him and Tsuna's eyes widened a bit at the blood staining all of them. There was one sword in his lap that wasn't as bloody, but that's because he was currently cleaning it; the rag he was using already doused red.

"And why do you need to concentrate on cleaning your fucking swords, Grandma?" Bel yelled back.

Squalo growled and pointed the almost cleaned sword in Bel's direction. "One, because I'm sick of hearing your shitty voices. Two, because a self-respecting swordsman _never_ leaves his blades dirty, and three—I hate your fucking guts!"

Bel growled and stood up, his knives already in hand. "You wanna go, _commander?_ "

The swordsman grinned back and started attaching the sword. "VOOIII! Hell yeah! You've better watch it or I'll—"

Their argument was interrupted by the firing of a gun in between them. The two glanced a little fearfully at the one who fired it.

"No fighting," said Xanxus.

"S-sure, Boss," Squalo mumbled.

Bel sighed. "Already knew how it would've turned out anyway."

As they returned to what they were doing before, Tsuna now turned his attention to Xanxus. As per usual, he was sitting on his self-proclaimed throne, and if Tsuna didn't know any better he'd say this one was even more pompous than the one he had seen the man use at the Ring Battles. He was sipping what Tsuna could tell to be a _very_ expensive wine if the nearby bottle was anything to go by and there was a large, quivering man kneeling before him, looking to be delivering some sort of report.

"Lord Xanxus . . . w-we have received word that Millefiore eliminated the entire Russo Family last night—"

"What? And do you think I fuckin' _care_ about that trash?" Xanxus pursed his lips as if the mere thought repulsed him. "I don't care for reports on other families. All I care about is if my steak dinner is prepared properly." He leaned forward and stared the man before him in the eyes. "Do you want to disappoint me, Levi?"

The Lightning Guardian shrunk back and frantically shook his head. "N-no Lord Xanxus! I would never—"

"Good. Now go make sure my dinner is ready." He gave him a quick kick as a dismissal and Levi scrambled to his feet and rushed out the doors like his life depended on it. Tsuna was momentarily grateful he managed to not get run through.

But never mind about that. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and glared at Xanxus. Enough was enough. "I have to speak with him."

Reborn's eyes widened slightly and he tugged on Tsuna's arm. "Now that would be one of your more stupid ideas, Dame-Tsuna. You'll just pop out of thin air and—" His warning went unheeded as Tsuna wrenched out of his grasp and stepped forward. All the Varia members ceased what they were doing immediately and focused their gaze on Tsuna in surprise.

"And who the hell are you?" Xanxus asked.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna began, meeting Xanxus' glare head on. "And I'm here to ask you what happened to make you the Vongola Decmio."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow and glanced around. "Does anyone know who the hell this piece of trash is?"

Fran shook his head. "Never seen him before, Boss." Then he turned around and resumed mentally torturing the man before him.

"The Prince hasn't seen him before either," Bel said. He stood up and took a few steps towards Tsuna. "But if you wouldn't mind dear Boss—I'd like to see what his blood looks like," he said as ten or so knives appeared in his hands out of nowhere. The response to his question was met with the wine glass that collided with the side of his face. Bel snarled at Xanxus but nonetheless backed away and sat next to the still bleeding body he had killed earlier.

"Who cares who he is?" Squalo interjected, rushing forward to slash his cleaned sword in front of Tsuna's face, whom to Squalo's surprise didn't flinch. "My question is—how did he get in the fucking castle without us knowing?"

"Eeeeya! You're right, Squalie!" Lussuria said, coming up to stand beside him. "He must have gotten past the guards somehow." He turned around to look at Xanxus. "Oh please, _please_ Lord Xanxus—does that mean we get to kill them for failing?" The dark-haired man gave a barely perceptible nod and Lussuria squealed and jumped up and down with delight.

"So what's your story then, trash?"

Tsuna pushed through the two Varia members blocking his way. "It doesn't matter how I got in. All that matters is whether or not you'll answer my question."

It was silent as Xanxus stared at the stranger before him. After a few moments, the man smirked and said, "Fine—you wanna know? Let me tell you, scum." He leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"After the Cradle affair, my old man started going soft. Once I was finally freed, I decided to take care of that nuisance once and for all. I killed the old man in his sleep then forcibly took over the Vongola family." He raised an eyebrow. "Good enough for you, bastard?"

"Not really." Tsuna folded his arms. "What about the Vongola rings? The Sky Ring should have rejected you so how—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Xanxus said. He leapt out of the chair and grabbed Tsuna's suit. "Those rings were worthless so I just got rid of them!"

Tsuna's calm expression faltered. "Y-you mean . . . the Vongola rings are incredibly powerful . . . how could you do something like that?"

"Because. I. Didn't. Need. Them!" Xanxus shook Tsuna as if to accentuate each word.

"Hey—Boss? I think stranger-idiot here has a good point," Fran said, abandoning the man in the corner to come to them. "I remember hearing about these Vongola Rings, and I've never understood why you just threw them away."

"None of your business, asshole!" Xanxus yelled.

"It's because they rejected you, right?" Tsuna said.

Xanxus snapped his attention back to Tsuna in horrified shock and tightened his grip on Tsuna's clothes. "Where the hell did you get that idea? I just didn't need them! What are you—"

"They rejected you because you aren't really the Ninth's son," Tsuna continued. "He just adopted you. When you discovered that you weren't really his son and that you needed to have the Vongola bloodline to become the next Boss, you realized you had to get rid of those who knew your secret and that's why Cradle started—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Xanxus punched Tsuna, sending the brunette flying into the ornate doors. The Decimo gasped from the pain but refocused his attention on Xanxus who looked completely livid. "You don't know shit about me!" The rest of the Varia members looked shocked.

". . . Boss?"

"Is that guy telling the truth?"

Xanxus wheeled around to face them all, and the rest of the Varia took a step backwards upon noticing the Flames of Wrath starting to appear in their Boss's hands.

"So what if he is? All that matters is that I'm the Boss of Vongola now and there's no one left to oppose me!"

Tsuna picked himself up off the ground and glared. "If you're so strong, why haven't you taken on Byakuran yet, huh? That guy is messing up the entire world and you're just sitting here doing nothing! If you're so powerful then shouldn't you be helping those who are unable to defend themselves!"

Xanxus snorted. "Look scum—I don't know what your problem is, but this is the fuckin' mafia and we don't _care_ about those beneath us! The only person I look out for is me."

The anger built up in Tsuna's chest so much that he wouldn't be surprised if Flames of Wrath appeared in _his_ hands. While the Xanxus he knew was hardly a gentleman, he at least had some veiled concern for other people. He was no saint, but he wasn't one to sit back and leave them to their own demise, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

And that went for the rest of the Varia members. They were each their own brand of crazy, but the ones _he_ knew still had some humanity in them. Tsuna had figured that it was nearly impossible for a person to be an assassin without sacrificing some of their sanity—Reborn being an excellent example—but these people before him had lost all semblance of being a normal human being.

For that matter— _how_ was this his fault? Well, Tsuna supposed that without being able to blame someone _(him)_ for the death of the Ninth, all that was left for Xanxus was to kill his father in his own blood and forcibly gain support from all the other allied families—if he let them live that is. And at the risk of sounding conceited . . . Tsuna figured that interacting with him and his Guardians may have been one of the main differences between the two sets of Varia members. When he looked back on it, the Varia appeared to have mellowed out a bit from when they first met. They were in nowise angels, but they had certainly matured and were a little more easy to deal with.

"Look—whether you want him to or not, Byakuran is going to come after you guys as well," Tsuna said, vainly hoping to reason with them. "Don't you understand how powerful he is? You should gather up as many people as you can and fight him off! Destroy him together before he wipes you all out one by one!"

"That's it!" Xanxus reached into his pockets and pulled out his two guns. "You guys stay back—I'm handling this piece of shit on my own."

"Awww, Boss—that's no fair!" Fran said. "I want to play with the person who made Boss so upset."

Bel stepped forward. "The Prince demands to see his blood!" An unreasonable amount of knives appeared in Bel's hands.

"VOI! If anyone gets to do any killing here then it's me!"

"I don't care who kills him as long as it's done nicely and I get to keep that glorious body~!"

Tsuna couldn't help but take a step back. Powerful mafia member though he may be, the murderous gazes by those who were supposed to more or less be his friends was frightening.

"Well, I think you've done enough damage." Reborn suddenly appeared at Tsuna's side and the brunette almost laughed at the comical looks the Varia gave upon having a second person appear out of thin air.

Bel's mouth opened in shock and he pointed at Reborn. "Hey . . . you look a lot like—"

"Time to go," Reborn said. He latched onto Tsuna's arm and the two of them disappeared. The Varia members just stood there for a moment, blinking stupidly. They all turned to Fran.

"That had better not been any sort of fucking illusion or you're dead," Xanxus growled.

Fran quickly put his hands up in surrender. "I-I swear it isn't, Boss! Those two were certainly real, and I've never met them before in my life."

* * *

When they reappeared, it took Tsuna a moment to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting of the area they were in. It looked to be an alleyway of some sort. He turned to Reborn. "Where are we now?"

"Back in Namimori." Reborn folded his arms. "So do you think the Varia is better off? You think Vongola is better off with them in charge?"

Tsuna winced and gripped the sides of his head in frustration. "No, I don't—well, maybe—but I . . . why isn't . . ." Everything was all wrong! As much as it hurt, he could tolerate his mother being with someone else _(or at least that's what he kept telling himself)_ because this way she was safe and she was happy. This new development with the Varia stumped him though. He had often wondered if the Varia would have done a better job than him, but he knew that if the Vongola wanted to gain their honor back to what it was during Primo's time, then having a group of assassins take control probably wasn't the best of ideas.

But things were supposed to be better with him gone! Tsuna desperately tried to rationalize that while this in this instance it might have turned out worse, that all his friends at least would be happier. Like Reborn had said a long time ago—as much as Tsuna liked to believe he would do everything to make the world a better place and other grand humanitarian desires like that, he was truthfully more concerned with those he held dear to his heart. They came first in his life. So . . . as long as they were happy, then it was okay for Tsuna to be out of their lives, right?

Tsuna became so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadowy figure behind him rushing forward.


	4. Natural-born Killer

Tsuna was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man trying to mug him until it was too late.

But just before the man grabbed him, there was a flash of movement and the mugger was gone. To Tsuna's shock and horror—the mugger was dead, and his "savior" was standing over the man, a sword in his hands.

"May the gods have mercy on your soul," the swordsman said as he withdrew his weapon from the mugger's chest.

Tsuna's knees nearly buckled underneath him. It couldn't be who he thought it was. It just couldn't be! It couldn't!

But it was.

Yamamoto turned around to look at Reborn and him, already wiping the blood off his blade with a rag. "There's no need to be scared, gentlemen. You can go about your business now," he said with a wide, supposedly comforting grin. But Tsuna knew better. He knew what Yamamoto's real smile looked like, and this was so far from it he wanted to cry. And what was up with what he had said earlier? For some reason it reminded Tsuna of Hibari's "bite you to death" line.

"Ya-Yamamoto?" Tsuna croaked. The dark-haired man looked so . . . different. The scar on his chin was gone, but it was replaced by a long, jagged one that ran down his left cheek and one above his left eyebrow like Ryohei's. Yamamoto looked surprised.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" he asked. "Don't think I've met you before."

"Uh—I went to Namimori Middle School," Tsuna said. "I . . . I thought you would be playing baseball."

"Oh that." Yamamoto's expression became pained. "You must have graduated before me, so you don't know."

Tsuna felt like the world was crumbling. This was wrong—all wrong! Yamamoto was supposed to be happy! Out of all his Guardians, Tsuna figured Yamamoto would be the one most likely to live a normal life. He was supposed to be playing professional baseball, married to a beautiful woman with lots of young Yamamoto's running around, hoping to be just like their father. Not this—not a killer who didn't even flinch when he killed another person, and not even for a good enough reason.

"What happened?"

Yamamoto sighed and leaned against the alley wall. "Well . . . when I was younger—baseball was my life. I was good at it, and I enjoyed it, simple as that. All I ever did was practice, and I suppose that's where I went wrong.

"One day I was working so hard I broke my arm. It was then that I decided the baseball god had abandoned me, and since I had nothing else to live for, I tried to commit suicide. I know, I know—pretty stupid, right?" he chuckled upon noticing Tsuna's expression.

"Well, thankfully I was saved by Hibari-senpai—you remember Hibari-senpai, right?" Tsuna paled as he thought back to his experiences with the prefect during middle school. Yamamoto laughed at him, and Tsuna was somewhat relieved to notice the man's laugh was closer to what his real laugh was supposed to be. But it did little to ease his troubled mind.

"So yeah, he used the excuse that my death would disrupt the peace or something like that. I was lucky he was there, but at the time I was furious. I was angry he saved my life when I wanted to die. He 'bit me to death' so badly I ended up in the hospital for a little under a week. During that time I sat and stewed about the whole thing and swore revenge. Once I got out I asked my dad to teach me sword fighting, and then I challenged him a month later."

Tsuna couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at that, eliciting another chuckle from Yamamoto. "Well—it wasn't _that_ bad," he said. "I put up a decent fight, but Hibari-senpai obviously beat me pretty bad and I ended up in the hospital again.

"However—" (and here Yamamoto's voice became more subdued and gained an almost fond edge to it) "—before he left, Hibari-senpai gave me some advice. He told me that I had decent skill and that I should use that power for something more constructive."

Yamamoto smiled. "What Hibari-senpai said . . . it changed me. I realized that although my skill for baseball had been thrown aside, I was given a skill in swordsmanship for a specific reason—to protect the peace. Since then I've been honing my skill and have worked alongside Hibari-senpai—never _with_ him of course, you know how he is—and I've helped keep Namimori safe."

Tsuna worked hard to keep his expression neutral, instead of showing the horror he felt. "But . . . why did you have to kill that man?" he asked, his eye flickering to the still figure on the ground beside him for a moment. "I'm pretty sure robbing isn't a good enough excuse to kill someone."

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow and bent over near the body. He straightened back up and Tsuna was surprised to see a small dagger in his hands. "People like him are becoming more and more common these days," Yamamoto said quietly. "They bypass the threatening and just stab you first. Sometimes the people live and sometimes they don't."

"But that still doesn't give you an excuse to kill someone!" Tsuna protested. "They should be captured and brought to justice for their crimes. You're not the law and—"

"I am the law," Yamamoto said coldly. "One of the things I learned from Hibari-senpai is that there are some instances where people like me who are gifted with an ability to fight, and it is our job to use that ability to protect the peace. And you know, it's kind of funny," he said with a rueful smile. "If I had to say, this comes more naturally to me than baseball ever did."

"But . . . but Yamamoto . . ." _How was this happening?_

"Well gentlemen, I have to say goodbye. I've received intel that a Millefiore White Spell Captain should be in Namimori over the next couple of days and I plan to bring justice upon him." His expression became a furious scowl. "That evil organization has gone unchecked for far too long, and I plan to stop them."

"Wait, Millefiore? As in Byakuran?"

Yamamoto glanced at him in shock. "You seem to know a lot more than the average person. How do you know about Byakuran?"

"I just know he's the leader of the Millefiore Family and that he needs to be stopped," Tsuna lied. Yamamoto looked pleased at his answer.

"Pretty much what anyone needs to know. I've been working with Hibari-senpai to try and stop that bastard for a while now. And I want to question this White Spell Captain about what he knows about Hibari-senpai, because he left on a mission to engage some of them in battle about half a year ago and I haven't heard from him since."

"Wait! You can't take on the Millefiore yourself! They're too powerful! You need to get other people to help—"

"And who would you suggest, huh?" Yamamoto yelled. "I've tried everyone. I've appealed to the governments of nearly every major country, gone to independent assassin groups, and even low-life mafia families." His gaze hardened and he nearly spat the next words. "No one else will stop him. They're all cowards. I know I have very little chance of destroying Byakuran, but I've got to try. I will gladly give up my life to do so, because I can't stand by and let him hurt anyone else any longer. There's a rumor that the Millefiore has a secret base here in Namimori and I'm going to find it." Then without another word, Yamamoto dashed into the street and disappeared into the shadows.

Tsuna could only stare at the spot where Yamamoto disappeared, his brain struggling to process just what he had seen. While he was pleased that there was someone willing to stand up to Byakuran, it felt like a hollow victory. His friend had essentially become a Hibari protégé.

"Satisfied?" Tsuna jumped. He had forgotten the angel was there with him.

"It's . . . I don't know how something like this could have happened," Tsuna said softly.

Reborn snorted. "He just told you the story, didn't he?" Then the angel started walking down the street and Tsuna belatedly started following him. "You weren't there to save his life, Hibari was, and now he follows Hibari around instead of you."

"But if it weren't for me, then he wouldn't have ever tried to kill himself in the first place!" Tsuna argued. "I was the one who told him to put more effort into baseball and that's why he broke his arm!"

"Please use that brain I know you have," Reborn said as he smacked Tsuna's head. "You know Yamamoto better than that and you know how much he hates to lose. He was going to work himself ragged anyway and it was only a matter of time before he got hurt."

Tsuna bowed his head. Reborn was right. There was no denying it.

"But I have another question, Reborn," Tsuna said, lifting his head back up. "How can Byakuran have gained his ability to communicate with himself from other dimensions if I was never born? It happened because Shouichi accidentally got hit with Lambo's bazooka pellets. If I wasn't born, then how did he meet Lambo?"

Reborn gave a small smile. "Now you're using your head. Thing is that he did meet Lambo, just not in the way you know." Tsuna groaned.

"So are you going to tell me or is this something I'm going to have to figure out myself?"

Reborn quirked an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Tsuna sighed in defeat and absentmindedly glanced at the building to their right. It looked like a rundown bar tavern, and his nose wrinkled in disgust at the wild noises of drunken people and the horrible stench of beer and body odor. He covered his nose and walked a little faster. Just when they were about to completely pass the building, he heard some voices though the partially opened backdoor that lead into the alley nearby.

"Hey, kid! Go and take out the trash, will yeh?"

"Maybe he'll do us a favor and throw hisself in, eh boss?"

Tsuna stopped without realizing it as the man's comment was met with laughter.

"Yeah, bright idea. So you tellin' me _you_ wanna do all the chores then? 'Cause if that little shit dies I'm gonna need someone else to do 'em."

"Uh . . . never mind. Just do it kid or I'll teach you a lesson!" There were murmurs of agreement and a figure stumbled through the back door. He fell flat on his face with the garbage bags on top of him. The men laughed again as the door swung back and forth.

Tsuna's mouth hung open and his feet started moving forward of their own accord. Oh please, _please_ say it was just too dark to tell—that the dim light was playing tricks on his eyes. His hands started shaking and he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

". . . Lambo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that out of all of the Guardians, Yamamoto would be the only one Hibari would be willing to "take under his wing" seeing as how gifted he is with the sword. And seeing as how Hibari's the only one who would have been able to save Yamamoto anyway, it worked out perfectly. And sorry it was just talking. It's kind of the only way it would work.


	5. Lost Childhood

" _. . . Lambo?"_

The boy's head shot up at the mention of his name. He gave Tsuna a terrified glance over and scrambled out from under the trash bags. He knelt behind them as if they were some sort of protection. "How . . . how do you know my name?" he asked as he peered over his small barrier.

Tsuna ignored the question and merely knelt in front of Lambo and the garbage bags, his mouth still open in shock. Now that he was closer, Tsuna took in Lambo's appearance. He looked like he hadn't been properly fed in a year, like he hadn't slept well in a week, his clothes were clean but they were old, and he was sporting a black eye and split lip that looked fairly recent. Without even thinking, Tsuna reached out to comfort the teen.

Lambo flinched and placed his hands protectively over his head. The brunette drew his hand back carefully when Lambo started whimpering. "Lambo? What's wrong?"

The boy carefully opened one eye. "Please sir—I just need to take out the trash. I don't want any trouble."

"But Lambo . . . why are you letting these guys boss you around? Why are you even here?" Tsuna asked. When Lambo looked down at the ground, Tsuna reached out and lifted the garbage bags off the ground and tossed them into the large, dark blue trash bin.

"Um, thanks," Lambo muttered. He stood up off the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. After a few seconds of awkward silence Lambo made a mad dash for the door, but Tsuna grabbed his arm. The teen flailed around a moment to get out of Tsuna's grip then looked at him fearfully.

"What do you want from me?" Lambo shrieked. "Just let me go!"

"Why are you with those people, Lambo?" Tsuna asked. His Lambo was one of the most stubborn people he knew and _never_ liked to be bossed around. It was the main reason they had so much trouble with him when he was younger. Tsuna remembered how at times he wished Lambo would behave and not be so obnoxious, but now Tsuna would do anything to exchange him with the frightened child before him. The Decimo had only seen Lambo look at him like that a few times before when Tsuna had lost his temper, and Tsuna never liked it.

"Because I'm weak and worthless _so just let me go!"_ the boy cried.

"Kid?"

Both Tsuna and Lambo froze at the voice coming from behind the door.

"Get yer ass back in here!"

Lambo took advantage of Tsuna's momentary slack in grip and escaped. He slammed the door shut and Tsuna could only stand there stupidly. Why would Lambo go back to those people?

There was a crash that sounded like broken glass from inside the bar, followed by a slap and a shriek.

"You spilled that all over my new suit! You'll pay for that you little brat!" There was a lot of movement from inside and to Tsuna's horror Lambo started screaming. Some people started laughing and cheering as Lambo's screams grew louder.

Suddenly there was a furious pounding in Tsuna's ears and he felt the familiar heat on his hands and forehead as his Dying Will Flames burst to life. He rushed forward but was stopped by two arms that wrapped themselves around his waist. There was that new, familiar tug and the black door disappeared from sight.

Tsuna only wished the screams would disappear along with it.

The moment they landed who knew where, Tsuna lashed out at the angel. _"What the hell was that?"_ he yelled. "Why did you stop me from saving Lambo?" He threw his fist at the angel's face but it merely went right through. Tsuna growled.

 _"I could have saved him!_ Why didn't you let me help him?"

"Because it wouldn't do him any good," Reborn said.

" _Excuse me?_ _!_ How the hell can letting Lambo get the shit beaten out of him be a good thing? Huh? You want to explain that to me, _oh high and glorious angel?"_

Reborn's voice was calm and controlled. "If you went in there and took him away from those people, what would you do then? As I've told you before, you were never born, so you don't really exist. There's no way you could provide for Lambo and give him what he needs. The only way Lambo can truly live a better life is if _he_ makes the decision to get out. If he just relies on other people to take care of him he'll never learn."

Tsuna lifted his fist as if to try and punch the angel again, then punched the nearby alley wall instead. The brick shattered and clattered on the cement floor. The Dying Will Flame then flickered out and Tsuna buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. Lambo's screams reverberated in his head and he couldn't get rid of them.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse and mumbled.

Reborn gave a troubled sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lambo's Family wanted to get rid of him so they sent him on a 'mission' to Japan with one of their hitman. He was given orders to abandon—"

"Wait, what?" Tsuna paused in wiping his eyes and glanced at Reborn with a doubtful expression. "I'm pretty sure that me not being born couldn't have caused _that_ to happen!"

"Well, it did. Do you remember the reason Lambo of your time went to Japan in the first place?"

Tsuna closed his eyes in contemplation. "I remember him saying something about his Boss telling him that he had to defeat a powerful hitman like Reborn if he ever hoped to become Boss of the Bovino Family."

Reborn nodded. "Correct. Do you see anything wrong with that?"

"Well . . . it was impossible for Lambo to even have a change at beating Reborn so—" Tsuna gasped. "Are you saying the Bovino Boss told Lambo that on _purpose?_ I always thought the guy was joking and Lambo misinterpreted him . . ." His voice faltered at the expression on Reborn's face. "So he was trying to _kill_ him?"

"Lambo didn't have a chance against someone like Reborn," the angel said, "and the Bovino Boss probably figured that if Lambo tried to attack him, Reborn would kill the kid without a thought and then their troubles would be taken care of. In your case, the Boss didn't take into consideration that Reborn would spare Lambo and make him a part of your Family. Reborn may have been one of the most powerful hitmen in the world, but he wasn't going to murder a child in cold blood. Mess with him and taunt him certainly, but he wouldn't kill Lambo."

Tsuna frowned. "But from what Reborn said—when the Bovino Boss was told that Lambo was going to be my Thunder Guardian he was really excited."

"That's because he was able to get Lambo out of his hair along with the benefits of having given a member of his own Family to the Vongola," Reborn said. "Things didn't work out the way he thought, but it still worked to his advantage so he wasn't going to complain."

Tsuna closed his eyes. "That's . . . that's so horrible. I had no idea. So then—how did Lambo get with those men back there? How did he get from being abandoned to being with them?"

"Lambo lived on the streets for a while and nearly died. He was taken in by the Momokyokai when the leader realized how useful a kid like Lambo could be."

Tsuna folded his arms and gave the angel a pointed look. "Really? Why would a yakuza boss even think a half-dead child would be useful to him?"

"Because of the loyalty," Reborn answered. At Tsuna's confused look he continued, "The man knew that if he saved Lambo's life, then Lambo would be in his debt. And by getting him at such a young age, the Boss was able to shape him into the boy you just saw. Despite how cruel it was, it was a rather smart move. It's one of the reasons growing mafia are so interested in young, impressionable boys with no family to speak of."

Tsuna hung his head and leaned up against the brick wall. "I'm so sorry, Lambo," he whispered. By now, Tsuna didn't really know what to think. So far he hadn't been pleased with anything he saw and it baffled him. He had been so sure that things would be better without him, but now it looked like whether he was born or not brought destruction on his friends and those he was close to. Tsuna had thought that eliminating himself would be the solution, but he wasn't so sure now. What _was_ the answer?

A loud explosion broke his train of thought and Tsuna glanced all around them in alarm, his hands already in a defensive position. "Reborn? Where did you take us this time?"

The angel shrugged. "We're still in Namimori. I just brought us down a few blocks."

"Well then what's—"

His was interrupted yet again by a second explosion that happened in the street right next to them. Tsuna's eyes widened at the flash of sun flames and he ran to the opening of the alley. There was a lot of smoke everywhere so his vision was obscured, but he could see two figures, one of which was crumpled on the ground unmoving.

"Che. Should do one more just in case." A spark—the smell of gunpowder—then **_BOOM!_**

Tsuna closed his eyes and put up his hands in front of his face to block the smoke and cinders that came flying at him. Once the onslaught calmed down, Tsuna cracked open an eye and tried to make out the two figures before him. As the smoke dimmed, he could see a burnt and smoldering body on the ground. There was a small spark and Tsuna's attention was then brought to the second figure who was lighting a cigarette.

The man took a deep breath and sighed, expelling a large cloud of smoke. "Wasn't even a challenge," he mumbled. He turned away from the body but stopped when he noticed Tsuna. "Hey—who are you?"

He stepped into the light and Tsuna was unable to keep from covering his mouth in horror. How was . . . why was he—

"Go-Gokudera?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know--that wasn't Ryohei that Gokudera killed


	6. Byakuran's Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . You guys are going to hate me.

" _Go-Gokudera?"_

His clothes were white.

White with metal shoulder pads bearing a crest with crisscrossing flowers.

Millefiore.

For a moment Tsuna forgot to breathe, the only question running through his mind—

_How?_

The silver-haired bomber raised an eyebrow, looking a little unsettled at Tsuna's expression and silence. "Uh . . . are you all right? How do you even know my name anyway?"

"Why are you working for Byakuran?" Tsuna blurted out. _He had to be dreaming. He had to be!_

Gokudera looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked as if it was something everyone did.

"But . . . but you can't!" Tsuna had a feeling Gokudera would still be in the mafia, but he had never thought it'd be like this! "Byakuran is—"

"Byakuran- _sama_ is the greatest person to have ever lived!" Gokudera said. There was a gleam in his eyes that Tsuna had become so used to that he felt rather jealous to see it directed at someone other than him, _especially_ when it was Byakuran. "He's the greatest Mafia Boss and it is my aim to be his right-hand man! Right now it's Shouichi," Gokudera muttered, almost to himself, "but I'm just as smart as him _and_ I can fight. It's only a matter of time before Byakuran-sama realizes that."

Tsuna's mind was practically screaming about just how wrong this was. Perhaps he was being selfish, but he didn't like hearing Gokudera talk about someone else that way. _He_ was Gokudera's boss and friend! This whole turn of events was just so twisted on so many levels! What had happened to his friend to make him come to this?

"No!"Tsuna took a step forward. "Gokudera, Byakuran is corrupt and evil and what he—" Before he could blink, Tsuna found himself slammed against the brick wall with Gokudera's fingers around his throat. Tsuna had only really been on the receiving end of Gokudera's glares once, and he now realized just how lucky he was.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Byakuran-sama that way! I don't know how or why you seem to think you know me—but you don't. You know _nothing_ about me!" Gokudera's grip tightened. "Most of my life I've been treated like shit and no one would lift a damn finger to help me! I had _no one!_ No one! I had to fend for myself all the time, because I was the only person I could trust."

His eyes softened. "But then I ran into Byakuran-sama. He told me I had real talent and he wanted that in his Family. He gave me a place to belong and I will never forget his kindness. He's the _only_ one who's ever accepted me and I owe him my life!"

Tsuna felt his eyes grow moist. As time passed and he learned more about his friend's past, Gokudera's nearly fanatical obsession with him started to make sense. But this . . . this was heartbreaking. He just _knew_ Byakuran saw Gokudera's thirst for a place to belong and exploited it. The thought both infuriated and saddened him. His hatred for the man grew even greater. To think that Byakuran could twist someone's feelings like that . . .

"But you do know what he's doing is wrong, right?" Tsuna said softly.

Gokudera gave the barest of flinches. Tsuna would have missed it if he weren't looking for it. But he was and he did. And that made Tsuna feel worse. A few tears fell down his face. He knew Gokudera wasn't entirely pleased with the way things were going, but it seemed his desire to have a place to belong outweighed his sense of morals. And that _hurt_. More than Tsuna could have imagined.

The silver-haired man seemed bothered by the tears and let go of Tsuna's throat. "Just get out of my sight," he mumbled. "Normally I'd kill you, but I'm in the middle of a mission for Byakuran-sama to kill an assassin who's been targeting Millefiore soldiers. He's supposed to be stationed in Namimori." Gokudera turned around and started walking away.

_"I've received intel that a Millefiore White Spell Captain should be in Namimori over the next couple of days. . ."_

Tsuna gasped. "Yamamoto?" He had meant it to be a whisper, but Gokudera obviously heard him. He whipped around and rushed up to Tsuna, looking excited.

"So you know this swordsman? Where can I find him? Have you seen him recently?"

"But . . . but you can't—" Tsuna could only stare at this Gokudera in fear as images of Gokudera and Yamamoto killing each other played before his eyes. True, they bickered back and forth often enough _(well, it was generally more or less one-sided)_ but once Gokudera had grown up a bit there wasn't too much malice behind their words. It was more friendly banter than anything, despite their differences in opinions over pretty much anything. Yet Tsuna knew that in this time, there would be no holding back and they wouldn't stop until they were both dead.

"Tell me!" Gokudera snarled, grabbing Tsuna's coat. He shook him slightly. "Tell me and I'll let you live!"

It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, and when it did Tsuna's gaze hardened with resolve. "No. I'm not going to sit by and let my two best friends kill each other!"

Gokudera frowned. "Look, I really have no idea what you're talking about, but it's obvious you won't cooperate." He let go of Tsuna and stepped back. "The only option I have is to beat the answer out of you, and if that doesn't work I'm taking you to Byakuran-sama. Prepare yourself." A Storm Ring lit up on his finger and he inserted it into a familiar-looking box weapon. A flash of light and suddenly Gokudera had a string of identical boxes around his waist with Uri on the ground beside him. The box animal snarled and hissed at Tsuna.

The silver-haired man grinned. "Prepare to meet Sistema C.A.I.! The most feared weapon of the Millefiore White Spell Captains!" A flash and a second later he was surrounded by the all too familiar shields. When Tsuna merely stood there, Gokudera sighed in exasperation.

"Look, are you going to fight or what? There's no point in acting like you can't. I know a good fighter when I see one. I'm prepared to go all out on you so the least you could do is try to fight back!" Gokudera called out angrily, aiming his weapon at Tsuna.

The Vongola Decimo wiped his eyes and glanced back at Gokudera with determination. "I don't want to fight you, Gokudera," he said, the Dying Will Flame shining brightly atop his head. "But I will stop you."

Gokudera gaped at Tsuna. "How in the hell . . . _who are you?_ That's something only a Vongola descendant can have, how can you have it? They were supposed to be wiped out!"

"Great job exposing yourself to the enemy," Reborn muttered, coming up behind Tsuna. "Looks like it's time to go."

"Go? Wait—what? Reborn!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Gokudera put some ammo into his weapon. "There's no way I'm letting you leave." And without further ado, he fired.

"Let's go," Reborn said. He grasped Tsuna's arm and the two of them disappeared just seconds before the flame bullets hit them. The corner of the building they were in front of exploded from the impact, sending a shower of brick and debris into the air. Gokudera growled at the sight, having seen the two disappear in time. He quickly did a sweep of the surrounding area just to be sure, but they were gone.

"Do you sense them, Uri?" Gokudera asked. The box weapon sniffed the air then his ears folded down and he mewed softly. "That's okay," Gokudera muttered. He withdrew his flames and everything returned to their proper box.

Gokudera took a long drag on his cigarette and just stood there a moment, staring at the area the two men had just suddenly disappeared from. Under Byakuran-sama's orders, the Millefiore Captains had eliminated all of those of the Vongola bloodline, with the last being the CEDEF member Iemitsu. No one could really understand why, but they obeyed without question. To think that one of them survived . . .

And what was up with that second man? For some reason he reminded Gokudera of the Sun Arcobaleno, but that was impossible. He wasn't responsible, but Gokudera definitely witnessed the death of the supposed "greatest hitman ever." What secrets did this brown-haired man hold? The Captain pulled out a cellphone and spoke in rapid Italian.

_"Hayato Gokudera of the White Spell, reporting in Lord Byakuran. . . I was following the trail of Takeshi Yamamoto and ran into someone who knew of his whereabouts, but he suddenly disappeared . . . I am well aware of how that sounds and I understand Lord Byakuran—but there was something about this stranger I think you'd like to know . . ."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist bringing Byakuran into this.


	7. Hollywood Glamour

One second Tsuna was staring down a barrage of flamed bullets, and the next he was surrounded by people from all sides. Instantly he began to panic, seeing as how he was still in Hyper Dying Will Mode, and despite how crazy as his life had gotten, he knew that normal people would be just a bit unsettled by a person with their forehead on fire. Yet before he could do anything, a person went right through him and Tsuna gasped from that unfamiliar feeling, his flame going out instantly.

"Do you really think me that stupid, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, sounding rather amused at his side. "Unlike you, I know how to not cause unnecessary trouble."

"Uh—it's—I— _can we please get out of the way!_ " They were merely standing there and Tsuna really hated the feeling of people going through him. Reborn chuckled but nonetheless lead Tsuna out of the throng of people.

They were standing in the safety of a shaded, more secluded area near what looked like an office building. When he was sure on one was looking, Reborn let go of Tsuna and they became tangible again. Once Tsuna was able to relax from no longer having people go through him, he then realized the people on the street were speaking English. Not to mention the fact that back in Namimori it had been late at night, but here it looked like midday. "Where are we now, Reborn?"

"The United States. Los Angeles, California. Or more specifically—Hollywood."

Well that explained why it was so light outside, though Tsuna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Now that's an odd place to go."

"It isn't if a member of your Family is here."

Tsuna's eyes widened rather comically. Then he started laughing. "And who would that be? Is Ryohei a famous boxer in sports movies? Or—or did Hibari discover a secret talent for acting? Did Mukuro escape the Vendice to become a famous singer?" At this point his laughing had progressed to hysterics. Passerby gave him strange looks, most likely finding his combination of a foreign language and crazed laughter a little disconcerting.

But Tsuna couldn't care. He didn't even know what he found so funny to be perfectly honest. It's just that with everything being so damn messed up he didn't know what to do anymore. This was all starting to get to him. He just—

Reborn silenced him with a quick smack to the face. Tsuna blinked against the blinding pain but gave the angel a grateful look. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why do yo keep showing me this stuff, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, his voice small.

"Because this is your wish, isn't it? And you can't tell me you're not the least bit curious." Tsuna gave a halfhearted shrug. No use in denying it. "And besides—I figured it was about time to show you someone who was able to achieve their dream."

Tsuna visibly perked at that. After all he had seen, he was beginning to think it was impossible for any of his friends to be happy, but now it seemed like there was a bright ray of hope. Of course, in comparison to everything else it wasn't really much to celebrate, but he needed the encouragement now. Perhaps this would be the cheering up he needed.

"So who is it, Reborn?"

"Just follow me and find out." With that Reborn started walking and Tsuna had no choice to follow him. As they made their way into more direct sunlight, they suddenly found themselves at the center of attention. Tsuna made another mental switch to English then immediately regretted it.

_"Look at those two! Why are they dressed like that?"_

_"Maybe it's for some movie?"_

_"Who cares! Just look at them! They're obviously foreigners!"_

_"You're totally right!"_

_"They're so attractive!"  
_

_"I wish we could hear them speak."_

_"Oh gosh_ _—I bet they'd sound so hot!"  
_

Tsuna fought the urge to grimace. Did they really think he couldn't hear them? When he was younger, he found the way random girls would whisper about him behind his back to be rather flattering, having never had girls talk about him that way before. He had heard girls say those things about all his other Guardians, but never himself until that point. However, it got old rather fast and Tsuna quickly understood how Gokudera could get so irritated by it.

But now wasn't the time to be bothered by such things. Which of his Guardians was in _Hollywood_ of all places? All that were left were Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Chrome. None of them really seemed to fit the acting type, though he supposed all of them could be models, and he could somewhat see Chrome as a movie star. Not that she didn't have what it took, but it just didn't seem to be her thing. But he only knew her through the mafia so perhaps without him she was able to make a career out of it?

Well, whomever it was Tsuna was happy for them. While he knew that the type of international fame associated with movies and Hollywood wasn't always the best, it had to be safer and more enjoyable than mafia life.

After they had walked for about five minutes, Reborn abruptly stopped and turned around to face Tsuna, as if he expected him to say something. Tsuna gave Reborn a look that clearly said he had no idea what the angel was trying to do, then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Tsuna turned to look at it and his jaw dropped. He started walking forward without realizing it, hand slightly outstretched.

They had stopped in front of a movie theater, and one of the movie posters had a very familiar woman on it.

_Haru._

Tsuna didn't even bother with the title of the movie—all he could do was gape at the image of Haru on the enormous poster. She looked like the lead role in some romance movie, and Tsuna was beyond pleased to see how well she was doing. "Reborn she's—Haru is—"

"Oh, you talking about Haru Miura?" Tsuna turned to the unknown voice to see a young woman dressed in what only had to be a movie theater uniform; black pants, dark maroon shirt, and a matching visor that went well with her blond hair. She was carrying a broom and one of those long, black dustpans.

"Yeah, uh—is she good?"

"She's amazing!" The girl beamed and looked at the poster longingly. "She's beautiful and her accent is so cute! I'm taking acting classes right now and I hope to be just like her! Oh, and you should totally go and see the movie. Matinee hasn't ended yet so you can go and see it at a cheaper price."

Tsuna gave the woman a small smile. "Thanks, but not today. Maybe some other time, and thanks for the suggestion."

"Anytime." Tsuna waited until the girl was far enough away to turn around to Reborn with a wide grin on his face. "This is just amazing! I should have known Haru would have done so well." Memories of all the costumes she made in the past brought a fond smile to his face. Without Tsuna around for her to want to be the wife of a mafia boss, Haru was able to go places and do something constructive with her life. "Hey, Reborn? Is there a chance I can meet with her? I know there's no way for her to remember me, but I just want to tell her my congratulations."

 _And be able to see for myself that at least one person in this twisted dimension is happy,_ was an added, unspoken reason.

Reborn nodded. "Her apartment is down a few blocks this way."

* * *

Tsuna really had no idea how Reborn did it, but somehow he had gotten them into one of the most expensive apartment complexes he had ever seen. He took it that many high-paying actors and actresses lived here. There were even security guards in the foyer! It was almost nostalgic of the Vongola mansion stationed in Japan actually, though Tsuna quickly squashed that thought.

An enormous chandelier hung overhead, and Tsuna was momentarily mesmerized at the way the reflecting light sparkled against everything in the foyer, causing the large staircase to look like it were made of glistening gold.

"This way," Reborn said as he began to make his way up the staircase. As Tsuna followed, he found himself rather grateful that he and Reborn were wearing the clothes they were. If he had anything on but his suit and cloak he would feel rather out of place. They stopped on the fourth floor and Reborn started going down one of the halls. At door 102 the angel stopped and faced Tsuna.

"We're going to be invisible."

"What?" Tsuna glanced around nervously and leaned in to whisper, " _Are you crazy?_ Perhaps you missed the part where I said I wanted to _speak_ with her and besides that, don't you think the security will find it a little odd that two people just suddenly disappear in front of someone's door?" As one trained to locate hidden cameras, Tsuna had definitely seen a fair amount.

Reborn sent him a smirk. "Which is exactly why I've made us invisible to all the cameras."

"So you're able to make us invisible to cameras without touching me, but with ordinary people we have to be in contact?"

The angel gave a barely perceptible shrug. "Simple machines are by far easier to trick. Humans aren't." And as if that was explanation enough, Reborn grasped Tsuna's arm and dragged him through yet another door. Tsuna was _really_ starting to hate this part of the angel's power.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The only light came from the cracks in the drapes in front of the large, floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. It was actually rather surprising to be so dark, and for a moment Tsuna feared that Haru wasn't there. Reborn seemed to sense his apprehension and pointed over to a couch, which Tsuna now realized had someone sleeping on it. A little disappointed that his visit to see Haru would just be seeing her sleep, Tsuna opened his mouth to talk to Reborn but instantly shut it at the sound of a phone going off.

The figure curled up on the couch grumbled before rolling over and slamming a hand on the ringing phone. "Yes?" the figure said, voice groggy with sleep.

". . . Yeah, yeah—I'm getting up I swear." A lamp was turned on and Tsuna watched as Haru recoiled from the light, bringing her arm up to block it. She laughed. "Hey, you know you were partying as much as the rest of us _and_ that you had twice as much alcohol as I did." She stretched with the elegance of a feline and yawned. "Can't help it if I'm a little more of a lightweight than you, Richards . . . all right, all right—meet you at the studio at six."

Haru tossed the phone beside her on the couch and finished stretching and yawning. Her hair was tousled, her eyeliner lightly smudged, but she was still as beautiful as she ever was. Tsuna noted that her hair was longer than she kept it during his time, which he supposed had to do with whatever movie she was working on now. Haru rubbed her eyes and stood up to make her way over to the open kitchen, her silver silk nightgown flowing behind her. She turned on the kitchen light and moaned, covering her eyes and face from the bright light. After a moment she then turned her attention to a black coffee machine.

As she set about making some coffee, Tsuna turned to Reborn. "I don't understand why we had to come in now. Why can't I wait a while and then try to talk to her?"

Reborn sighed as if he were speaking to a child. "Because she's an _actor_ , Tsuna." He then directed his attention back to Haru, leaving Tsuna to mull over his meaning.

There was a beep and Haru took the coffee cup out from under the machine. She rested her elbows on the marble counter-top, looking exactly how Tsuna felt whenever he woke up from a hangover. Her eye were half closed and she looked to still be partially asleep. After a few sips, she wrinkled her nose at the cup before her and sighed. "Oh what the hell," she muttered before slamming down the mug. She bent down and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a bottle of something alcoholic and a small glass.

Haru made her back to the couch and plopped down on it, her cheery demeanor now vanished. She poured herself a glass and sunk into the couch with such a detached and forlorn expression Tsuna couldn't help but be moved. That sort of expression did _not_ belong on Haru's face. On instinct Tsuna started to move forward to comfort her, but was stopped by Reborn's grip on his arm.

"She'll call the police and have you evicted before you'd be able to say anything," Reborn warned. "You're invisible, remember?"

Tsuna scowled. He was getting rather impatient about the whole invisible thing. "Well, what do you expect me to do then, huh? Just stand by and watch? What's going on with her anyway?"

"Her job isn't making her happy," Reborn said.

"But . . . she's famous and she's doing what she's always wanted!" Tsuna protested. "Really, how can you make that sort of assumption anyway? Being able to act professionally is something she's always wanted."

"There's a difference between what you want and what you need."

"What are you, some kind of fortune cookie now? What Haru needs is to be happy, and acting makes her happy. Simple as that."

Reborn gestured to Haru in exasperation. "Does she _look_ like she's happy?" Tsuna looked back to Haru and his heart clenched at how lost she looked. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at the partially filled glass in her hands as if it held all the answers.

"Well, it's just . . . no she doesn't but it's probably just something temporary. Maybe she just recently broke up with a boyfriend or something. She'll get over it like she always does when times are hard."

"How?"

Tsuna frowned. "What do you mean how? She'll just . . . get over it because that's who she is. She's strong."

"Did you ever find it strange how she never talked about anyone from her old school? How she was always available to hang out with you and the others no matter what?" Tsuna frowned. He actually hadn't thought of that before. Because he saw her so often, there were times he forgot they went to different schools. He never saw her during class, but it was the same with Ryohei. It felt like she was just in another class.

"She didn't have any friends besides us, did she?" Tsuna said aloud, mainly to himself. Then he shook his head. "But that was in middle school! What does that have to do with how she's feeling now?"

Reborn sighed once again. "Look around, Tsuna. Tell me what you see."

Tsuna frowned at the odd request but nonetheless did as he was told. It was certainly the home of a movie star, with all the expensive furniture and paintings and vases. Truthfully, Tsuna couldn't find anything wrong with it. Everything was clean, it looked as if a professional had designed it. In fact, it looked a little _too_ well done.

"It's not Haru," Tsuna said. He quickly glanced around again. "This apartment doesn't feel like Haru at all." It actually felt like no one lived there, like everything was only for display. The Haru he knew loved bright colors and had an almost haphazard flair for decoration. Her decorating skills always looked like an explosion of colors and objects, yet they always seemed to go perfectly together. This place didn't have that. It was too strict. Haru was the one who stuck out like a sore thumb, the only thing in the apartment that didn't belong. "So she doesn't have any friends now either I guess is what you're trying to tell me?"

Reborn nodded.

"Well how do you know?" Tsuna asked angrily. "If she's been in movies she's had to have gotten close to someone, right? She's had to have made some friends!"

"You're right, she's made some close acquaintances over the years," Reborn said, "but in her business it's harder to keep a solid friendship going because of the long hours you have to work and the competitive atmosphere. It's one of those places where you can be surrounded by people but also be completely alone."

"You're _definitely_ sounding like a fortune cookie," Tsuna muttered. He turned his gaze back to Haru and his heart clenched again as he noticed she was practically out cold, looking like she had lost all reason to live. The brunette bit his lip. "Reborn . . . don't you think that I could help—"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Tsuna whipped around, ready to fight no matter _what_ Reborn said when a very stereotypical-looking talent agent strode through the door. The man zeroed in on Haru and swore.

"That's the fifth time this damn month!" he said, shaking his head. He rushed over to Haru's side and gently pried the empty bottle and glass from her hands. Haru stirred slightly at his touch and peered at him through glazed eyes.

"Wha're you doing 'ere . . . Richards?" she said, her words barely discernible.

The man clicked his tongue. "I was going to try to stop you from doing _this_ , but it seems I wasn't fast enough."

Haru let out a garbled laugh. "Some f-fine . . . Prince Charming you— _hic_ —turned ou' to be."

"Yes well, I'm sorry but you'll only find those kind of people in the movies," Richards said with a fond smile. "Now let's get you freshened up so we can get you to that studio in a respectable condition." The dark-haired man slid an arm under Haru's legs and wrapped one around her back then picked her up. He made his way down the hall and Reborn tugged on Tsuna's arm.

"We're done here."

Tsuna shook his head, his gaze still trained down the hall. "I'm not really sure I want to leave her alone with him."

"Don't worry, Tsuna. The man may love money too much, but he has his morals. He hasn't taken advantage of Haru yet and he never will." He tugged on Tsuna's arm once again to get his attention.

"Now before we go to our next destination," Reborn said, looking at Tsuna seriously, "I want your promise that you will do _exactly_ as I tell you and that there won't be anymore mishaps like we had with the Varia, understand? When I want you to be invisible you need to be invisible."

"Huh?" These were rather specific instructions. "What, is the place we're going next really that dangerous? Where are we going, Reborn?"

The angel looked away for a moment. He then sighed with the air of someone about to reveal something unpleasant.

"Vendicare Prison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People always seem to forget Haru, and I wanted to include her. Plus, as you can see—Tsuna's going to see how people other than his Guardians are affected.


	8. Mindless Carnivore

Tsuna had to admit he was a bit unsettled. They _were_ in Vendicare Prison after all. And yes, they were invisible but Tsuna couldn't help but feel an irrational fear that the Vendice had the power to see him. There was just something . . . _off_ about them. Mention the Vendice to even the toughest of mafioso and their face would turn pale. Even Reborn _(the real one)_ seemed wary of them. So far, Tsuna hadn't really been able to solve the mystery that was the Vendice, but if he were to be honest he was willing to let it _remain_ a mystery.

The two were currently walking down a hallway, the floor squeaking with each step they took. At one point a Vendice member passed them, and Tsuna held his breath the entire time for fear the man could hear him breathe. Thankfully, he passed by the two of them without a glance and Tsuna was able to relax as they continued their journey. The place actually bore a resemblance to the Vongola underground base, with its reflective waxed floors and plain cement walls, though this place was immaculate and stripped bare of all unnecessary items. It made Tsuna feel like he was in a tomb for some reason.

"So Reborn, uh . . . is it Mukuro?"

The angel glanced at him sideways. "No. He was never recaptured by the Vendice because he never went after you. And don't worry—we'll see him soon enough."

Tsuna nodded, unsure of what to say next. Part of him was curious as to which member of his Family was here, but part of him was also horrified. Who would it be?

"This is the room." Reborn said. He had stopped in front of door 13. There was nothing special about it to distinguish it from all the other doors and there were no voices coming from the other side, which Tsuna decided was a good thing. It meant that whomever was beyond the door wasn't being tortured by the Vendice—for now at least.

Tsuna tried to swallow against the lump that had formed in the back of his throat, but his mouth was completely dry. His breathing began to accelerate and his hands started growing damp from sweat. This was it. Once they went through that door he would see one of his Family members, and there was no way he could fool himself into being optimistic.

"S-say um . . . Reborn? Why didn't you just make us appear in the room? Why go through all the trouble of walking?"

The angel looked at him with a bit of a pitying expression. "Because I didn't want the shock to be too much for you." And with that, the two of them went through the door.

* * *

Tsuna had thought he was prepared for the worst.

He was wrong.

They were currently standing in a padded room, which for all intents and purposes made Tsuna feel like he was surrounded by big, fluffy pillows. Or marshmallows, but Tsuna had long since developed a fear for those particular sweets. Actually, the entire Vongola Family now had an irrational fear towards them, and their hot chocolate would be forever free of the sugary confection.

But enough about marshmallows. The real trouble was sitting before him, arms bound by a white jacket.

"He can see us, but I've made it so the cameras can't," Reborn muttered, letting go of Tsuna's arm. Tsuna didn't hear a word the angel said though, his attention too focused on the figure in front of him.

Hibari glanced up at their sudden appearance, his eyes unfocused for a moment. Then his face split into a wide grin and Tsuna was unable to stop the girlish shriek that escaped his throat. He had seen Hibari smile before _(though out of respect for Hibari's pride he never said anything)_ but this . . . this was the smile of a madman.

Not to say that Hibari's sanity was ever completely intact in the first place _(Tsuna learned early on that most of the people in his Family had some level of mental instability, and as such he was guilty as well for being able to put up with it)_ but this was different. That single smile let Tsuna know that everything that made Hibari who he was . . . was gone, overcome by the dark throes of insanity.

"What are you crowding around in my room for?" Hibari said, his voice gruff and scratchy, no longer smooth and regal. He locked gazes with Tsuna and glared. "If you don't leave soon I'll bite you to death."

Then he smiled again and giggled. Actually _giggled._ "Bite you to death! Hahahahaha! Teeth in your skin, little red dots—blood pouring in my mouth!" Hibari threw his head back and laughed, oblivious to Tsuna's horrified expression. Then Hibari stopped and glared at Tsuna once more.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "No one else is allowed here. You're disturbing the peace! Disturbing the peace! I've got to punish you—punish you! Where's my tonfa? Blood on the tonfa—your blood! Kill! Have to kill; it's the only way you'll behave! _Hahahahaha!"_

Tsuna could only stand there, paralyzed with terror. He wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn't. All he could see was Hibari laughing in a voice that most certainly did _not_ suit him.

"I think that's enough," Reborn whispered. He tugged on Tsuna's arm and led him away. They walked in silence for a while, with the sound of Hibari's crazed laughter echoing through the halls. Eventually, Tsuna leaned against a wall and slid down a few inches with a blank expression on his face.

"H-he's gone mad," he said, barely over a whisper. "I never thought that I'd . . . he looked so . . ." He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at Reborn helplessly. "What happened to him? Why is he acting like this? How could . . . _this_ happen because I was never born?"

Reborn sighed with an expression that told Tsuna this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Because he never met you or Reborn, all Hibari could do was keep the peace in the way he had always been doing. Without any positive influences or sense of a normal life that you offered, all the killing and bloodshed started getting to him. It started messing up his mind and he grew even more fanatical about fighting, since it was all he knew.

"It got so bad that he started attacking people for _walking_ the wrong way. Eventually, the Vendice had to intervene because he was causing too much trouble."

Tsuna frowned. "Vendice? But . . . they deal with mafia. From what Yamamoto said, he didn't join the mafia, and I can't ever see him joining without Reborn's intervention."

"It's true, he didn't join the mafia, but he caused so much trouble that the Vendice were the only ones who _could_ intervene. Hibari had grown bored of people he regularly fought and wanted a real challenge. He had grown so powerful that he decided the only people strong enough to fight him were in the mafia. On his way to gather information about Byakuran, he started challenging Family after Family, and after entirely annihilating three of them, the Vendice decided they had to put a stop to him. Because he wasn't in the mafia, they couldn't pass a death sentence on him, and so their only remaining option was to lock him up forever."

"I don't . . ." Tsuna rubbed his eyes, vainly hoping this was all a dream. "I can understand Hibari getting a bit uh . . . _overzealous_ with fighting but there had to be something else. What was it that finally made him snap?"

The angel gave a slight wince. "After destroying an entire Family, Kusakabe intervened and tried to talk some sense into Hibari. He told him that fighting these people for no reason was pointless and tried to get him to focus on their mission to find Byakuran. Unfortunately . . . in a violent rage Hibari killed him right there." Tsuna froze in horror. _No . . . no it couldn't_ —

"Hibari never meant to," Reborn continued, his voice barely above a whisper, "but it happened all the same. It was then, when he was covered in the blood of the only person he was ever close to, with his dead body before him that Hibari lost his mind. It was then that he easily slaughtered two other Families, and the Vendice took him away."

By now Tsuna's legs had lost all their strength and he slid all the way down to the floor. Reborn crouched down with him, still keeping a hold on his arm. It was silent for a while as the angel left Tsuna to his thoughts.

"Come on," Reborn said after a few minutes had passed. "There's someone else you need to see."

Tsuna snapped out of his trance at that, a horrified expression on his face. "Wait . . . you mean . . . s-someone else? _Here?_ "

Reborn nodded. "This person is here under special circumstances in a way somewhat similar to Hibari."

Tsuna turned his gaze towards the ground. He clasped his shaking hands together and shook his head. "No . . . I-I can't—I don't know how much more of this I can take, Reborn," Tsuna muttered softly.

"You have to," the angel said, his voice so soft and gentle that it almost felt wrong to hear it come out of Reborn's mouth. The angel held out his other hand, smiling the whole time, though it was a sad smile. "This is your wish, and so you should see it to the end."

Not really having much energy to argue, Tsuna took the offered hand and they stood. He gave the angel a small nod and they made their way down the hall again, only to stop three doors down.

"So Reborn," Tsuna began, "when you said special circumstances—what do you mean by that? Has this person gone mad, too?"

"No. This person is not a prisoner, nor has he committed any crime."

Tsuna frowned. "Then why is he here?"

"For protection," Reborn said. "As such, he has no cameras or videos in his room, so you are allowed to show yourself and speak to him. Let's go."

When they arrived on the other side of the door, Tsuna felt like this had to be a trick. It had to be. Never in a million years would he have thought this possible. It was just . . . it was just so _wrong!_

The light-haired young man sat up in slight surprise at Tsuna's arrival. _"_ I already gave Aton the rankings on the Medici Family," he said in a monotone, deadpan voice. "Did something else come up?"

If Reborn hadn't stepped forward to grasp Tsuna's arm, he would have collapsed on the floor. "F-Fuuta?"

Or what was left of him. Emotionally that is, though he did have a horrible burn that covered his entire left arm and there was a jagged scar that ran down the entire right side of his face. It was a miracle he could still see out of that eye. And as horrifying at those injuries were, the thing that hurt Tsuna the most was Fuuta himself. His personality or essence as you could term it.

If Tsuna wanted to get technical, he would argue that Fuuta was no longer there. That he was dead. That the one standing before him with a slightly confused expression was just a living body with no soul. The light had died from his eyes and Tsuna was reminded of the look people had when they had given up on living. There just wasn't anyone _there._

"Yes . . . that's my name," the young man said. "Are you here for rankings? Forgive me for saying so, but I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a new recruit for the Vendice? Oh—Aton must have sent you here for your ranking. Please excuse me while I get my book." Fuuta sent a small bow in Tsuna's direction then calmly walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, where Tsuna saw the very familiar red book. Then to his surprise he noticed there were two others stacked up on the desk, with one of them looking like it had been through a battle.

" _Reborn what the hell is going on here?_ " Tsuna hissed as Fuuta made his way back over to them, book in hand. Fuuta's room was spacious, all the possessions and furniture were high quality and well taken care of; for all intents and purposes it looked like an ideal young adult bedroom. Though for some reason, Tsuna couldn't shake the feeling that it was just as much as a prison as Hibari's room was. _"How is this for his protection? Why does he need it anyway?_ "

"Because he's the Ranking Prince," Reborn whispered back. "Don't you remember what happened when you first met him? People have and always will be willing to do anything to get their hands on his book, and that's why he's here for protection."

"But why did—"

Tsuna's words were cut short at the familiar sensation of being lifted into the air.

" _Do you hear me Ranking Planet?_ "

"Shit, this isn't good." Tsuna glanced over at the floating Reborn in surprise. Just what kind of angel was he? "We've got to go, Tsuna." Reborn rushed over to him, swimming through the air rather comically, and were Tsuna not so depressed about Fuuta's situation he would have been doubled over in laughter.

The planetary glaze in his eyes vanished and Fuuta gasped. "You're from—"

At that moment, Reborn grasped Tsuna's arm and they disappeared, leaving behind a rather shaken Fuuta who collapsed on his bed. "How is . . . why was . . ." His rankings had never been wrong before, so why were they telling him that this man had never been born—and why was it specified that it was only from _this_ timeline? Just who was that man?

The pair reappeared in a neighborhood of some kind, and judging by the amount of light outside it was early morning. Tsuna quickly turned on Reborn. "Explain to me how things got so bad for Fuuta that he had to go and live with the Vendice!"

Reborn sighed. "As I said and as you remember, Fuuta's rankings are so accurate many feel they're worth killing for. Since he was never able to join your Family, he didn't have nearly as much support and protection. The Vongola Family is the only one other Mafia Families wouldn't dare to mess with."

"But what about Dino?" Tsuna protested.

"The Chiavarone Family did look after Fuuta for a while, but they were eventually overwhelmed and Fuuta was taken from them."

Tsuna's stomach twisted with worry. "Dino is all right, isn't he? He's . . . still alive, right?" Reborn nodded and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"After that, Fuuta became the attention of so many Families that it started turning into a war. Everyone wanted him and things got so bad that the Vendice had to get involved."

"But why did they have to take Fuuta? None of this was his fault! Why did he have to be punished?"

"It was the best option," Reborn said. "There were too many Families fighting that they would overflow the prison, and fighting over Fuuta wasn't a large enough crime to land them there anyway. To stop the war from progressing any further and to save Fuuta's life, they had to bring him somewhere he wouldn't be a target, and that place was the Vendicare Prison. They give him all he needs and generally leave him alone unless they need rankings on criminals they need to take care of."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "Then that makes them just as guilty as everyone else!" he spat. "They're just forcing him to give them rankings!"

The angel shrugged. "Call it what you want, but it's the only reason Fuuta is still alive today."

 _If you'd call that living,_ Tsuna thought bitterly.

"And now that I've finished explaining, would you like to visit the next person?"

" . . . Do I really have a choice?" Tsuna sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Who's next?" he asked, mentally bracing himself.

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

Tsuna immediately beamed. Kyoko was the answer! There was absolutely _nothing_ that could go wrong in Kyoko's life without him there! This was what he was looking for. "Let's go, Reborn! Kyoko will be just fine—you'll see!"

Reborn stayed silent.

* * *

Meanwhile in Italy, a young white-haired man set down his phone on the receiver. He smiled and addressed the man kneeling before him.

"Looks like our Vendice contact has finally proven himself useful," Byakuran said. He twirled a marshmallow in his hand and squeezed it experimentally. "It appears that just minutes ago, the young Ranking Prince was visited by a brown-haired man with a mantle coat and a dark-haired man in a fedora."

Gokudera lifted his head quickly. "Those are the same people I encountered, Lord Byakuran!"

Byakuran laughed. "Well that's just wonderful news. I've been waiting for this for quite some time."

"So you know who it is, Lord Byakuran? Is it true he's a Vongola descendant?"

"Yep!" His purple eyes narrowed. "Tsunayoshi Sawada . . . now we shall finally meet in this world." He stood up abruptly and made his way over to Gokudera. "I feel we should give this man a proper greeting, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Lord Byakuran!" Gokudera leapt to his feet and nodded passionately.

Byakuran laughed and pat Gokudera's shoulder. "Well then, I suppose it's time to go visit my dear Shouichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better look out, Tsuna . . . 
> 
> The incredible Nightsmoke on fanfiction.net has written a companion story to this chapter, delving further into how Hibari went insane, and it's absolutely amazing. It's entitled "Infestation Coleoptera" and I highly recommend reading it and letting her know how awesome she is. And on that note all her other KHR works are worth reading as well.


	9. Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is from a song. Bonus points for anyone who knows the band.

"Uh . . . Reborn?" The angel turned around and glanced at him quizzically. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes."

Tsuna cast a nervous glance around. In blatant terms—they were in the slums. The houses had boarded up windows, the outside paint was peeling, and the yards were overgrown with weeds and trash. _We probably have to pass through this area to get to Kyoko's nice neighborhood,_ Tsuna told himself.

"Here we are."

". . . You're kidding." Tsuna looked back and forth between the house and Reborn. "No—you've got to be kidding me."

Reborn shook his head. "This is her house."

"But . . . but how?" There was nothing special about it to distinguish it from all the other houses, but the fact remained that it was run down, and _definitely_ not the place Tsuna wanted Kyoko to live—much less _any_ of his friends.

"Let's go," Reborn said.

 _Well, I suppose it doesn't matter where she lives,_ Tsuna reasoned with himself. People could be happy without a lot of things. You didn't need to be rich to be happy. So as long as Kyoko was happy, then he didn't mind where she lived. He knocked on the door. It slowly opened and he was greeted by a pair of dull eyes.

"K-Kyoko?"

"Huh?" The door opened wider. "How do you know my name, sir?" she asked.

Tsuna swallowed hard. "Well, I—my name is Tsuna, and I remember you from . . . from Namimori Middle School. I-I just met you a few times and thought I'd drop by to s-say hi."

"Um . . . okay. I'm sorry I don't remember you, sir, but hello." They stood there for a few awkward moments.

"Do you think I could uh—come in? Just for a moment."

Kyoko bit her lip and glanced around outside fearfully as if looking for someone. "I guess so," she said slowly, looking at his suit and coat warily.

"Thank you," Tsuna said. "And this is Re—" He paused when he noticed the angel wasn't in sight. "Never mind."

Once Tsuna followed Kyoko into the house his heart sank. The inside was much cleaner than the outside, with everything dusted and nicely organized, but it was still shabby. There were cracks and holes in the walls, there were dark stains on the carpet, and the couch looked like someone had taken a large bite out of it. The worst thing though was Kyoko herself. Her clothes were clean, but they were rather outdated and they looked to be about two sizes too large. Her shining, beautiful hair was chopped short, similar to what it was like when she was in middle school, but it looked like a child had tried to give her a haircut.

She also looked . . . lifeless; similar to how Fuuta was. She no longer had that bright and cheery disposition that would help cheer Tsuna on whenever he got depressed. She was gone.

"So how have you been? I mean—what have you done since you graduated?" Tsuna asked. He really had no idea what he was doing. He just knew he couldn't leave his interaction with Kyoko to a few words. He wanted to know what happened to her to have caused this.

Kyoko clasped her hands together in a nervous manner and held Tsuna's gaze without really looking at him. "Well once I graduated I went to—"

"Mommy? Is it bweakfast time?"

"Is dad here?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as two little children made their way around the corner, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They were two girls, one about two feet taller than the other. Each of them had inherited their mother's hair color and it fell to their shoulders. Upon noticing Tsuna, the eldest girl placed herself in front of the younger one and viewed him with wary eyes.

"Are you one of dad's friends?" Her tone was childish and curious, yet there was an underlying bitterness. Tsuna was a little taken back by the hidden ferocity in her eyes.

"Oh no—this is an old acquaintance from middle school," Kyoko said quickly. She beckoned the girls over to her and picked up the smallest. The older girl stood by her mother's side and wrapped her arms around Kyoko as if daring Tsuna to take her away.

Figuring the girls made a good distraction, Tsuna put on his best smile and directed it towards the smaller girl, who couldn't be more than four. "What's your name?" he asked, bending down a little to get to her level.

The small girl beamed. "My name's Cho! And dats Masa!" she said, pointing to the other girl.

"Those are lovely names! You girls are just as beautiful as your mother." Cho giggled while Masa nearly glared at him. Kyoko looked like she didn't know what to think. She adjusted her grip on Cho, and in the process her oversize shirt fell down her shoulder a few inches. Tsuna did everything he could to prevent the look of absolute shock from appearing on his face.

Her entire shoulder was covered in a hideous bruise. Tsuna had seen his fair share of them on himself and his Guardians over the past few years but . . . something like that didn't belong on Kyoko. That wasn't just an everyday bruise, and Tsuna wondered how much pain she was in. The thing that horrified him the most though was the implication.

He must have been silent for a while, because Kyoko was looking at him strangely. She pulled Cho and Masa closer to herself, and despite how saddened that action alone made him, Tsuna couldn't help but be proud at the small fire in her eyes. The Kyoko he knew was still there, but hidden. It seemed her children were the only thing that kept that part of her alive now.

"I really appreciate you coming by," Kyoko said, "but my husband will be here soon and I don't think—"

"Oh, you're right!" Tsuna said quickly, waving his hands in front of himself. "I understand. It's good to know how you're doing and thank you for letting me come in! I hope you have a good day." He turned around, unable to stand in this dreary house any longer, but stopped dead at the picture frame hanging on the wall next to the door.

Tsuna's breath hitched. His hands started shaking and he blinked furiously against the tears that were forming in his eyes—though whether they were a result of sadness or anger he had no idea.

It was a family photo, and looked to be one taken fairly recently. Kyoko stood with her two girls in a way similar to the way they were now, only there was a man in the picture as well. A _very_ familiar man. One with black hair and an arrogant smirk that made Tsuna want to smack him still after all these years.

"Your husband is Mochida?" Tsuna said quietly.

"Yes." He could hear the confusion and fear in her voice and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. If he stayed there any longer his rage would grow so much that his flame would appear and he wouldn't be able to control himself when or if he saw Mochida.

"Have a good day," Tsuna said. He abruptly shut the door and rushed towards the angel who was now visible on the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a while, as Tsuna concentrated on controlling his rage. He paid no attention to where he was going nor did he know how much time had passed. He was finally brought out of his thoughts by a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

"How did it go?" Reborn asked quietly, forcing Tsuna to turn around and face him.

Tsuna blinked and belatedly noticed there were tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them on the back of his sleeve and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I would have never thought . . . what happened, Reborn? Why did she marry that bastard?"

"Once Kyoko entered high school, she got involved in a relationship with Mochida for real. They dated all four years, and it was during her senior year that she got pregnant with Masa. Once they graduated, the two of them married, got a house together, and then had Cho a few years later."

Tsuna winced and bit his lip. "And he's . . . he's beating her, isn't he?"

The angel nodded. "It's not too much of a regular occurrence, but if things go wrong at work or he's had too much to drink he does resort to violence. Kyoko defends her two children though, and never let's Mochida lay a finger on them."

"But why doesn't she just leave? Why is she staying with someone like that?"

"You don't understand the mentality that comes with that lifestyle," Reborn said. "It may seem extreme, but Mochida has bent Kyoko to his will slowly over time. He's made Kyoko dependent on him and broken her spirit. She doesn't feel strong enough on her own to get out of the relationship, and she could feel that being married to Mochida will give her children a better chance at life than if she set off on her own. Those two girls are the only things left in this world that she cares about, and so she no longer cares for her well being. Kyoko most likely feels prepared to do whatever it takes to give them a better life and doesn't care what it means for her."

Tsuna bowed his head, covering his eyes in shadow. "What about Ryohei? Where is he?"

"He's in Tokyo, getting ready for a professional boxing tournament."

Tsuna's head snapped up. " _What?_ He's off living his dream while Kyoko is suffering like this?" The brunette never thought this could be possible. Ryohei loved his sister dearly. What the hell was he doing? Tsuna fixed Reborn with a determined gaze.

"Take me to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note—I do NOT hate Kyoko. I think she is a very sweet girl and I'm glad Tsuna has her as a friend. It's just that bad things happen to good people sometimes, and I feel that Kyoko is one of those people who needs really good friends, or else bad things will happen to her. I feel like without being included in Tsuna's Family she would have gotten involved with people like Mochida. And on that note, I don't hate Ryohei either. You'll just have to wait and see about him.
> 
> (the band is Savage Garden)


	10. Extreme KO

The moment they reappeared Tsuna started walking forward with purpose and resolve in his eyes. His actions were cut short however, when he received a stinging smack to the side of his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head gingerly and glared at the angel. "What was that for, Reborn?"

"For being a hot-headed idiot," he said. "Do you even know where we are or where we're going?"

Tsuna blinked at the question, then glanced around. They were in a dimmed hallway, with everything covered in cold cement. He could hear muffled cheering and yelling in the distance. There was nothing of which to orientate himself. He glanced at Reborn sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh . . . sorry?"

"I can understand your passion, Dame-Tsuna, but if you let yourself get blinded by it you'll end up in trouble," Reborn said, though if Tsuna didn't know better he'd say the angel was amused.

"Right. Can you take me to him?"

"That's what I'm doing," Reborn said. He turned around and joined the main hallway. This was just as plain and dreary as the other one, but Tsuna did see quite a few more doors and the yelling got louder. It reverberated throughout the entire hallway. They didn't walk far before Reborn stopped in front of a door that said _THE EXTREME TERROR_.

"Title fits him, don't you think?" Reborn said.

Tsuna merely ignored him and moved to rap on the door. The angel grabbed his wrist before he could do so. "We're going through the door this time," Reborn said.

"Okay— _really?_ Can't we ever enter a room properly?" Tsuna really was getting tired of all these cloak and dagger methods.

"You did with Kyoko."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "That was different, and pretty much the only time that we _didn't_ go through the door."

"Fair enough," Reborn said, "but like in the case with Haru, people always act differently when they think no one else is around to watch. Let's just go." Then without another word he pulled Tsuna through the door.

The brunette blinked rapidly against the sudden blindness he experienced from going from a dimly lighted area to a bright one. When his eyes did adjust, he immediately scoured the room. It definitely screamed Ryohei. There were posters of various boxers all over the wall as well as poster with motivational words such as "Extreme!" and "To the Limit!" _(Tsuna was rather positive Ryohei had those made personally)_ There were also punching bags of various sizes and hand-held weights strewn across the room. It reminded Tsuna of Ryohei so much that he was unable to keep a fond smile off his face. Then he remembered why he was here and it fell from his face.

Just when Tsuna was about to ask where Ryohei was, a familiar figure emerged from the open closet door. Tsuna made a move forward but Reborn held him back. "Just wait," the angel said. Tsuna rolled his eyes but nonetheless obeyed. He watched curiously as Ryohei made his way towards the mirror and dresser. Ryohei glanced around as if he expected someone to be watching, then he opened one of the drawers and pulled out some sort of medicine bottle. He poured a few pills into his hand and swallowed them without water.

While he was unable to read the container from here, Tsuna suddenly got a rather bad feeling about those pills. He couldn't explain why, but he just knew there was nothing good about them.

"Reborn?" he asked. "Is . . . is Ryohei sick or something?"

The angel shook his head. "That's not prescribed medicine."

Tsuna swallowed hard. He did not like this feeling. "Then what is it?"

" . . . Steroids."

Tsuna's mouth nearly hit the floor. " _What?"_ he shrieked. He looked back at Ryohei and noticed the man had returned the bottle to its original place and was sitting in a chair with a relaxed look on his face. Now Tsuna's anger boiled over and he wrenched himself out of Reborn's grip.

"How are things going, _Ryohei?"_ Tsuna said bitterly.

The boxer jumped out of his seat and gaped at Tsuna in shock, surprise, and fear. "I . . . I extremely didn't hear you come in," he said slowly, sparing a second to glance at the drawer he had gotten the drugs from.

"Oh, don't worry. I saw what you were taking," Tsuna spat. He took a few steps toward Ryohei, and the man looked almost comically horrified. "But that's not what I'm here about."

Ryohei raised an eyebrow. "You're not? But . . . I can't say I've ever met you before. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're here and not helping Kyoko!" Tsuna growled, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

At the mention of Kyoko's name Ryohei flinched and his entire demeanor changed. He went from apprehensive and fearful to devastated and guilty. When he made no move to defend himself, Tsuna's anger finally went over the top and he moved forward.

"What kind of a big brother are you?" Tsuna yelled. He grasped the front of Ryohei's shirt and yanked him forward. "How can you live with yourself knowing that she's having to live like that? Don't you know she has two daughters who have to watch their mother get beaten up by their father? _Are you that heartless?"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Tsuna was forcibly slammed backward and he fell on the ground. He winced from the impact then resumed his glaring at Ryohei, though it faltered at the look of pure anguish and fury in the man's eyes.

"Don't you DARE act as if you know me! Don't you DARE act as if you know what's going on, because you EXTREMELY _DON'T!"_ Ryohei scowled at Tsuna for a few moments then let out a strangled sob and leaned against the dresser. He wore such a defeated look that Tsuna actually started to feel bad for blowing up at him.

"I traveled abroad for a boxing camp in America while Kyoko was in her senior year," Ryohei began, his voice so soft and hoarse it startled Tsuna. "After that I traveled Europe because scouts were interested in me, then when I came back two years later . . . she was already married to that bastard with one little girl. I did _everything_ I extremely could to talk her out of her marriage. I told her it was wrong to have gotten married the way she did, but she got angry at me." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"I stopped for a while to give her some space. I thought she would be able to calm her extreme temper and then she'd see marrying Mochida was a bad idea. When I came to visit a few months later, I tried everything I could to convince her again. I told her she could come live with me and I'd be able to help her live until she got a job. Kyoko extremely refused me and . . . and that's when I noticed the bruises."

Here Ryohei's voice broke and he covered his face as a couple tears trailed down his chin. When he spoke, his voice came out in muffled sobs. "I-I don't remember too much about what happened, but Mochida came home soon after that and I lost it. I just s-started attacking him in the front lawn. A neighbor called the police and an ambulance. Sadly, they got to me before I could hurt him too much. I got out of jail because that cunning bastard just smiled and agreed not to press charges." Ryohei let his hand fall and he glared at Tsuna with such passion the brunette felt rather suffocated in his presence even though none of the anger was directed at himself.

"He just _knew_ that I was going to call the police on him, so by appearing to be an extreme gentleman he was saving his own damn ass. I ended up being charged with a restraining order, so I was unable to go back and speak with my sister with him there." Ryohei let out a huge sigh and collapsed in his chair. He massaged the bridge of his nose and continued.

"From then on, I tried to convince Kyoko to leave by calling her or writing emails and letters. After a while she stopped responding to them, and now I'm completely cut out of her life. There's nothing else I can do short of killing Mochida, though I wish I could for all the pain he's caused my sister." Ryohei laughed bitterly. "Believe me, not a moment goes by where I don't want to extremely kill him, but if I did Kyoko wouldn't have anyone there for her. What good would I be in jail?"

It took Tsuna a few seconds to be able to find his voice again. His eyes were prickling with tears and he felt rather foolish. Honestly, how could he have ever thought Ryohei would abandon his sister like that? Kyoko always came first to Ryohei, and Tsuna recalled how Kyoko would get a little embarrassed by his enthusiasm at time, but it was obvious she loved him for it. Of course Ryohei would have done everything he could to protect his sister. Of course he wouldn't have abandoned her in the way Tsuna initially thought. Really, what was he thinking?

"That still doesn't explain why you're taking illegal drugs," Tsuna said softly, his voice surprisingly steady.

Ryohei snapped his attention to Tsuna in frantic terror. "No—no you can't! You can't tell anyone!" He rushed forward and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders. "Now that I've extremely failed with Kyoko this is all I have left! My sister is gone and all I have is boxing! Please! You can't take that away I _extremely_ beg you!"

Tsuna merely stared at the broken man before him and couldn't refuse the request. He slowly nodded his head. "I won't tell anyone," he promised, his voice boxer's body sagged with relief. He fell to his knees and hugged Tsuna tightly around the waist.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall and pat Ryohei's back. While it was wrong, Tsuna knew that boxing was the only thing keeping Ryohei alive, so who was he to take it away from him?

"I'm so sorry for what happened with Kyoko," Tsuna whispered, "but that doesn't mean you're a failure." Ryohei glanced up at him quickly, looking shocked at Tsuna's admission. The boxer was even more confused and a little taken back at the few tears that fell down Tsuna's face. "You did everything you could to help her, but some things just don't happen the way we want them to," Tsuna continued. "The important thing is that you tried your hardest, so please stop beating yourself up about it, okay?"

Ryohei seemed slightly appeased with Tsuna's remarks and nodded softly. "Thank you," the man whispered.

Tsuna nodded and took a few steps back. "Good luck on your match, Ryohei," he said. "You have amazing strength, so please try to rely on that. You're more powerful than you think."

With an absentminded nod, Ryohei sat back down on the chair and furiously wiped his eyes. Tsuna made his way to the door and nodded at the angel who had suddenly made himself visible. Reborn gave a nod back and grasped Tsuna's arm, taking him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah . . . sorry for this one. :( Did you really think Ryohei would abandon his little sister like that? My original idea was just for Ryohei to be unsatisfied with his boxing career and wanting more out of life (rather similar to Haru actually, though instead of drinking it would be the steroids) but once I got the idea for Kyoko I was actually excited. I wanted to show that being in an abusive relationship doesn't just affect you and your children, but the family members who care about you as well. I hope none of this was too emotional for anyone, and if it was I apologize profusely, and if you'd like to talk I'd be more than willing!
> 
> As a little note for your enjoyment—while researching boxer names I came across some you guys might find interesting. "Bazooka," "The Hitman," and my personal favorite "The Baby-Faced Assassin." Hilarious, no? XD


	11. Rise to Top, Sink to Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd break up the angst just a teensy, teensy bit.

When they materialized wherever Reborn had decided next, Tsuna walked to the nearest wall and sat down against it. He laid his head in his hands and sobbed quietly for a few minutes as the angel merely stood nearby, his back against the wall and the fedora covering his eyes.

Tsuna couldn't take anymore. Seeing Ryohei's spirit broken like that . . . it just tore him apart. His enthusiasm really was just like the sun—blinding at times, but nonetheless warm and comforting. But not now. Not anymore. Now the sun was eclipsed by darkness and the light had faded.

And it was true for everyone he had met so far. They were all shadows of their former selves, no longer the people Tsuna knew and loved. Most of them weren't in the mafia, but they weren't better off like Tsuna had hoped. Everything was just so screwed up—

Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts by a hostile presence closing in fast. He barely dodged the deadly kick, mentally berating himself for being caught off guard so easily. Though, in all fairness he figured that having never been born should have reduced the attacks on his life to basically zero. So what was going on?

It was about midday, so Tsuna should have been able to make out the person attacking him, but they were so fast and it was rather hard to see out of red, blotchy eyes.

_"Tempo di morire signore Mancini!"_

Tsuna belatedly recognized it as Italian and held up his hands. "My name's not Mancini!" he cried in Italian. He could easily fight the person, but to be truthfully honest he wasn't really in the mood for fighting. The figure stopped and lowered their leg.

"Huh? But . . . oh. Sorry for the disturbance, sir. You bore a striking resemblance to him." The figure bowed politely and Tsuna's mouth fell open.

"I-Pin?"

The Chinese girl glanced at him warily, her hands suddenly up in a defensive position. "How do you know my name?"

Tsuna mentally cursed. He really needed to think these things through a little more. He was never born so he was going to freak out everyone he met by knowing so much about them. "Uh . . . your master Fon talked about you."

A small smile made it's way onto I-Pin's face. She smoothed out the front of her red Chinese dress and ran a hand down one of her braids. "Really? You knew Master? What's your name?"

"Tsuna, but that's not important. He always talked about how proud he was of you."

Instead of looking proud and bashful like I-Pin usually would act, she scowled and looked off to the side. "Yeah, I bet he's _real_ proud of me now."

Tsuna blinked. Now where did _that_ come from? "What do you mean? Fon always praised your skills and—"

"And he always wanted me to use my abilities for good!" She clenched her fists and glared at Tsuna with such a ferocity that the brunette had a hard time telling himself that it wasn't directed at him. "Master wanted me to seek a more peaceful way of life! But what do I do? I'm an assassin for hire. Great way to honor his memory," she muttered darkly.

Tsuna was unable to prevent a small gasp. That's right—he had helped convince I-Pin to go to college once he learned of her desire to do so. He encouraged her to follow her dream and helped her through the entire application process. He never liked having her fight at such a young age, as was the case with Lambo. The Decimo wanted his two youngest friends to have a normal life, but seeing as how Lambo was fated to be his Lightning Guardian there wasn't too much Tsuna could do for the Bovino, but I-Pin still had a chance. Sure, she still helped out the Family from time to time when they needed it, but she went to college and worked at a ramen shop like a more normal girl. However, it seemed like without Tsuna there, she just continued on her path of being an assassin.

And it was obvious she hated it. "Well . . . if you don't like being an assassin, why don't you just stop?" Tsuna said. "You could go to college or—"

"Or what? Try to fit in? I can't." I-Pin jabbed a finger at herself. "I learned how to be an assassin before I was _five!_ I've never been normal and I can never hope to be. I could never hope to fit in with other girls, forget normal people! If someone tries to sneak up on me for fun or gives me a hug from behind, I put them in the hospital with a neck injury!" She folded her arms and blinked furiously. "No normal person would want a friend like me. Besides, with Master gone I have nothing but my skill."

There was silence for a few minutes as Tsuna tried to figure out the right thing to say without frightening I-Pin with how much he knew about her. Before he could say anything, however, I-Pin spoke again.

"And you want to know the worse thing?" she whispered. "Some of the jobs I take are from the Family that murdered my Master. What does that say about me, huh?"

It was at that moment that Tsuna realized words were not needed. He stepped forward and pulled I-Pin into a hug. Thankfully, she must have been so distressed her reflexes didn't kick in, so Tsuna's neck was still intact. The young girl just stood there in his arms, stiff as a statue. Then Tsuna slowly started massaging the nape of her neck. When Tsuna had met the Storm Arcobaleno for the first time, he had confided in Tsuna that it was the best way to calm the girl down. It turned out to be very helpful, because at six-years-old she had nightmares like every normal child, only hers were infinitely more violent. Before, he and his mother would just let her deal with them on her own, purely out of self-preservation. But after that they were able to do more than just stand outside the door.

"There's nothing wrong with you, I-Pin," Tsuna said softly. "You're a very beautiful girl who is also incredibly powerful." He paused in rubbing her neck and lifted her chin so she could face him. Her big, dark eyes stared up at him, glistening in the sunlight. Tsuna gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead. "Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you."

A few tears trailed down I-Pin's cheeks and she wiped them away with a small blush. "Thank you, signore Tsuna." They stood there for a few minutes, then she gave him a small wave and made her way down the street.

Tsuna watched her leave with a fond look until she was no longer in sight. Then Reborn appeared beside him and Tsuna couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Did you see that, Reborn? I was able to help her! And why did you disappear like that again?"

The angel sighed. "Just think, Dame-Tsuna. If her Master is Fon, then she has obviously me the real Reborn before, who's supposed to be dead with all the other Arcobaleno. Don't you think she'd find it a little strange to see me?"

Tsuna's good mood evaporated. "Oh. Right." They then started making their way down the street and Tsuna was unable to keep a frown off his face. He hadn't really had time to think about it yet, but seeing as how Byakuran was still in power here, then it made sense that the Arcobaleno were dead, and that included Reborn.

The grief that overcame Tsuna at the Arcobaleno's death the first time around started to creep back in. The brunette was almost unable to deal with the fact that the person who had become so dear to him _(in quite a strange and violent way)_ was gone. He always felt like Reborn was an enigma that would never die. To have to face reality that he was a regular _(insane)_ human being was . . . almost impossible. The sadness never truly went away, not until Tsuna saw the reborn Arcobaleno right before his very eyes.

He was brought out of his musings by the angel swearing again. Tsuna glanced at him in shock, then was further puzzled when he disappeared. He then followed the angel's previous line of sight, only to find a huddled figure sitting next to a dumpster. Why was that cause for concern? Unless—

Tsuna moved a little closer and peered at the figure. He was bundled up in clothes that were a bit ragged and in need of a wash. There were small wounds all over his body, and his head was covered in dirty, blond hair. It really could have been a million different people, but somehow Tsuna knew just who.

"D-Dino?"

The blond shot up at the mention of his name and stared at Tsuna in absolute fear. "How do you know me?" he shrieked. Then without waiting for an answer he jumped to his feet and bolted—or rather, he tried to. After taking five long strides he fell flat on his face. Feeling a strange sense of nostalgia yet no less alarmed, Tsuna quickly made his way over and helped the man to his feet.

"Are you all right, Dino?"

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with already!" He slapped Tsuna's hands away and cowered.

Tsuna frowned. "Why would I kill you? Is there someone out for you?"

The blond froze then lowered his arms and looked at Tsuna quizzically. "You're . . . not after me?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Tsuna shook his head back and forth vigorously. "Why would I try to kill you?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Dino said sarcastically. "Everyone else is."

"Huh? What do you mean, Dino?" Tsuna knelt down beside the man. "Where are your men?"

"My men?" Tears came to Dino's eyes and he clenched his fist. "Dead! All dead."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open in shock. It was obvious this was rather recent, judging by how devastated Dino was at his confession. He looked ready to break any moment. "How did that happen?"

The former Chiavarone boss winced and nearly shook from his grief. "Look—the only way you'd know me so well was if you were told to come and finish the job. So would you please just kill me already so I at least don't have to suffer thinking about my greatest failure?"

 _Greatest failure? What was going on here?_ "Dino . . . I don't really know how to convince you, but I promise I'm not here to kill you. Just what happened to all your men?"

There was silence for a few minutes, then Dino sighed. "Whatever. You're going to kill me anyway so what the hell?" He took a deep breath as if to steel himself. "It was the Millefiore," he began quietly. "We knew they would come for us eventually. My Family openly opposed their 'policies' and spent all our time trying to protect those who were unable to protect themselves." Dino took another deep breath and clenched the fabric around his knees.

"One night not too long ago they attacked. We held up our own for the first while, but then they called in more reinforcements and we were overpowered. We tried to ask the Vongola for help but they refused." Tears fell down Dino's face. "My men all insisted I escape and save myself, but of course I said no. I told them I wouldn't mind going down with them, but they wouldn't hear of it. So th-they knocked me out and . . . and I-I woke up somewhere hidden with Romario d-dead beside me!"

At this point Dino could talk no longer and he succumbed to his sobs. Without hesitation, Tsuna wrapped his arms around the man who had become, in all intents and purposes, an older brother to him. Whenever Tsuna doubted his leadership or just grew too overwhelmed with all the stress and pressure of being a Mafia Boss he would always turn to Dino. Tsuna relied on his Guardians for most of his problems like he should, but there were just some instances where he needed someone who was in the same position as him. Dino would patiently hear Tsuna out and give him the encouraging words he needed to move past it. Tsuna truly looked up to him.

But now to see him in this state . . . Tsuna felt so heartbroken. As a boss himself, he had a better understanding of the guilt at having lost all of your Family; all the people who were entrusted to you and swore on their lives to protect you.

He of course didn't have a full understanding of what it was like to have them all die though. The thought was too horrible to comprehend. However, Tsuna supposed in a way, seeing all his Family members so far in the state they were in . . . could they be considered alive? Were they all really living?

"Now without my Family I'm just as useless as I was before I became the boss," Dino said with a weak laugh. "It's a wonder I've survived this long. I'm better off dead though anyways. At least I'll be able to see my men—"

He was interrupted by a harsh slap. Dino looked up at Tsuna in shock, and Tsuna just knelt there for a moment with his hand raised, just as shocked at his actions as Dino was. Then he shook it off. He had meant it.

"Don't you _dare_ give up like that!" Tsuna chided. "I can't imagine the pain you feel at losing all your men, but don't you think they would be disappointed if you throw away the life they gave their _lives_ to protect? Stand up and cherish this second chance at life they've given you!

"You've said before that you never wanted to become a Mafia Boss until Reborn trained you, so now you have that chance! Become what you've always wanted to be if you didn't have to be the Chiavarone boss!" Tsuna reached into his pocket and fumbled with his wallet for a moment. He briefly noticed he had no more credit cards or IDs, but he still had some cash. Tsuna never had too much on him, but having a certain amount of cash in your pocket never hurt.

"Here's some money," Tsuna said, flashing all the Italian Euros he had. He placed them in Dino's hands. "I want you to take this and start a new life. Make the most of it and don't let your men have died for nothing."

Dino stared up at Tsuna with absolute wonder and awe. The brunette felt it was a little out of place on the older man's face _(well, since it was directed towards him at any rate)_ but that didn't matter. Truthfully, Tsuna was a little shocked by his boldness. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at being so harsh with Dino after he suffered such an unbearable loss, but after seeing how the blond didn't mind dying . . . he just snapped.

After all he had seen so far, Tsuna was just absolutely tired of seeing his loved ones so horribly depressed and not the people he knew. He was tired of being unable to do much other than watch. He could save Dino, so he was prepared to do what he needed.

"You . . . you're right!" Dino said. A small, embarrassed blush tainted his cheeks. "I can't believe I almost disappointed my men like that," he muttered. Then he snapped his attention back to Tsuna and stood. "Thank you so much, sir! Without your help I wouldn't have . . . are you sure about this money?"

Tsuna nodded. _(Thank the gods Dino had been so busy taking his words to heart that he didn't notice Tsuna's slip-up about Reborn)_ "I have more than enough," he lied _(well—partially)_ , "and I could tell you needed it more than me."

Dino beamed and Tsuna's chest filled with warmth at being able to see the semblance of the real Dino again. "Thank you so much!" The blond gave Tsuna a quick hug before walking off and carefully making his way down the street.

Tsuna spent a few moments just watching Dino's retreating figure. Now he had an idea. He turned to the newly appeared angel. "Reborn—can we see the next person now?" The incident with Dino and the time spent comforting Ryohei and I-Pin had given him new resolve. If he could help his Family get back on their feet, then nothing would be wrong about this timeline! All he needed to do was help them.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. He grasped Tsuna's arm.

" _But you're not going to like it."_


	12. The Nameless Child

They were in a beautiful forest with only a few trees scattered about. The sun shined between the leaves and there was a faint breeze. Tsuna was merely content to just gaze at the scenery for a while, vainly wishing it would soothe his troubled mind. But things were different now. The former Decimo was prepared to stop sitting by and work hard at fixing his Family. He was able to help I-Pin and Dino, so he could help other people, right?

Tsuna took a deep breath and turned to the angel. "So, who are we visiting this time, Reborn?"

The angel walked towards the large oak tree to their right, signaling for Tsuna to follow him. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but nonetheless did as he was instructed. Once he was under the shade, speckled with light that shone through the leaves, he glanced around curiously. "What are we doing here? Is the person going to come by this place?"

Reborn shook his head. "Look down."

Tsuna complied, then crouched down for a better look. There was a gray brick of some sort, slightly raised out of the ground. It was flat and bare, almost covered with weeds. If Reborn hadn't said anything, he would have missed it entirely. "What is it?" he asked.

"A grave."

That single word made Tsuna's body freeze to the point where he stopped breathing. _No . . . not this couldn't be possible . . . how could—_

"Wh-who . . . is it?" he croaked, barely able to force the words past his lips.

"Chrome Dokuro."

It took a few minutes to sink in, but once it did the tears started streaming down his face. Tsuna collapsed on the ground, staring at the "grave marker" with horrified shock. This just couldn't be true! He had never considered the possibility that someone would be dead! She didn't deserve this! What happened to her? Was she assassinated? Shot? If Tsuna were there could he have—

Suddenly his head was forced down into the grass between his sprawled legs, leaving Tsuna bent into himself. " _Breathe,_ " a voice said and Tsuna quickly obeyed. Needed air was rushed to his lungs and the hazy fog in his mind started to clear. Once he was more or less in control, he glanced to his side and saw the angel examining him with worry.

The angel smiled softly once he noticed Tsuna's attention on him. "I had hoped the shock wouldn't be too much, but it seems I was wrong."

Tsuna looked back to the piece of cement in the ground and licked his dry lips. "How . . . how did it happen?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"A little before you met Chrome for the first time, she was involved in an accident that left her with one eye and nearly all her organs destroyed."

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I remember Chrome saying something about that. And that's why Mukuro gave her . . ." Tsuna gasped as tears once again came to his eyes. _"Chrome never met Mukuro, did she?"_

The angel shook his head sadly. "Like I mentioned before, Mukuro never went back to the Vendicare Prison, so he had no reason to search out for Chrome. As such, her parents left her to die—"

"Wait, what?" Tsuna was aghast at this piece of information. "Did they do that on purpose? Did they give up on her?"

"Yes. Chrome's step-mother was unwilling to donate anything to help her, and her father didn't care. They were unable to find any donors in time, and so Chrome died days after the accident. Then her parents buried her body here, somewhere they could do it for cheap and didn't even bother to use a real headstone."

For a few minutes, all Tsuna could do was stare at the ground. He knew Chrome had a troubled past, that she was once named Nagi before she met Mukuro, and that she had been in an accident . . . but to have her own parents not care whether she lived or _died?_ No wonder she would always steer clear of the topic of parents. A rush of affection coursed through Tsuna and he stood up abruptly, fierce determination in his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he said to Reborn.

A few minutes later he returned with a handful of flowers in his hand. He knelt down in front of the grave and placed the hastily assorted flowers on the ground gently. Tsuna bowed his head for a moment and offered a short, but sincere prayer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do better than these wild flowers," Tsuna began once he finished. "You deserve so much more." Then the grief overcame him once again and Tsuna placed his hands over his eyes as he wept bitterly. Tsuna hadn't experienced the death of a Guardian before, yet he knew he could never be prepared. The Ninth and Reborn were bad enough _(thankfully Reborn was returned to him)_ but this . . . this was different.

The Ninth had called him to his office once and gave him a private talk about dealing with the death of a Guardian. Timoteo had recently lost Coyote a few months earlier after losing Visconti, and Tsuna had seen first-hand how torn up the Ninth had been during both occasions. It was during that time that Tsuna really started taking on the more important duties of a Vongola boss. The Ninth had explained that Tsuna would feel like a piece of his soul was missing, because that was who his Guardians were—a part of him. A part of the Sky. Timoteo explained that the pain he would feel would seem unbearable at times, that he would feel like he couldn't go on any longer.

And it was true. Right now Tsuna was having a hard time believing that Chrome was really dead. He kept trying to convince himself that it wasn't _really_ her under there. Perhaps the angel was just messing with him.

But his Hyper Intuition wouldn't give him that grace. She was dead, and all Tsuna could do was give her flowers.

Needing something to do, Tsuna thought back on his most memorable experiences with Chrome.

One of the things he really appreciated was how she was able to get his Guardians under control whenever his attempts failed. The Guardians normally listened to whatever Tsuna said once he said it loud enough, but there were times when they were especially riled up and in their anger were unable to hear him. During those instances, just as Tsuna was about to rush in between them and use a harmless burst of flames to separate whomever was fighting, Chrome would beat him to it.

She would stand there with her arms outstretched, barely touching the two. Then she would ask in a calm voice for them to stop and reprimand them for "not listening to the Boss" or for breaking a vase or wall during their argument. Each and every time without fail, the people involved would immediately stop their fighting _(even Hibari)_ and apologize.

Tsuna had always been amazed at how Chrome was able to stop his Guardians so efficiently, and it wasn't until a little while later did he discover why. He couldn't remember who was fighting, but he did know that it was after a particularly dangerous mission that had almost been a failure. The two fighting were merely venting off the stress and fear leftover from the mission, but it was one of those instances were nothing seemed to be able to stop them.

Chrome stepped in the middle once again, and this time Tsuna had a full view of her face. At first it was harsh, rather reminiscent of a scolding parent, but there was an underlying smirk in it, and Tsuna could easily see where Mukuro's influence came from. _(because really, after being connected to the man in such a way she was bound to pick up on a few of his traits)_

That sort of expression on the usually meek and softhearted Guardian's face was enough to halt the two other Guardians in their tracks. Then she would flash them a kind smile, this one more reminiscent of a loving mother, and tell them to stop and what they were doing was wrong. The method worked without fail every time.

Tsuna was quite impressed at Chrome's . . . _technique_ to say the least. What made him the happiest though, was not that she was able to help him with his short-tempered Guardians, but the fact that she felt comfortable enough around them to do so.

His biggest problem with the younger woman was getting her to feel like part of the Family. Once she became one of his Guardians, Tsuna was adamant that she be accepted. After the initial distrust because of her connection to Mukuro, the other Guardians quickly accepted her, though the fastest to do so were Kyoko and Haru. Everyone tried their hardest to include her in things whenever they could, but Chrome always seemed to hold back. After a while they were all disheartened that their efforts weren't working.

At one point Tsuna brought up the issue to his mother. Nana had chuckled and merely mentioned that Chrome was a very sweet girl who just didn't know how to accept kindness. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but being confronted with it by so many people was an alien concept to her and quite overwhelming. It was at that point that Tsuna knew he had to be the one to solve this problem, because the rest of his Guardians weren't exactly patient _(well, perhaps except Yamamoto)_.

He spent an entire night fretting over what he would do, until Reborn came in and kicked him across the room, saying that he was too stupid to try and plan it out and that he should just go there and do what he felt was best. Through the throbbing of his enormous headache Tsuna agreed, and the next day he paid a visit to Chrome.

She had seemed a little wary and frustrated by his visit, but she went on a walk with him when he suggested it. They walked in silence until Tsuna led her to a park. There he paid for some hot dogs and they sat down on a bench. Chrome seemed hesitant about eating her food, but Tsuna assured her it was all right. She nibbled on it and to Tsuna's relief appeared to like it. Her eating habits always worried everyone.

Once they had finished eating Tsuna took a deep breath and began. He explained to her that since she was now a member of his Family that she had a large number of people willing to be there for her; that they wanted to make her happy. He told Chrome that he understood they were probably scaring her with all the attention, but it was done because they cared. And they cared not because of her connection to Mukuro, but because she was Family.

Tsuna then promised that if it was making her feel too uncomfortable, they would back off a bit with the attention, but they still wanted her to be with them. When he was finished, Tsuna then invited her to stay with them once the mansion was completed. He already had a room picked out for her as well as Ken and Chikusa if they so desired. At the mansion they would be properly fed and sheltered from the cold. All they would have to do is handle missions and such every so often.

After Chrome promised she would consider it, Tsuna gave her a small hug and left to give her some space. This was a decision she had to make by herself.

The next day, he was delighted to have Chrome appear at his house with the answer that she did want to live at the mansion. She had talked to Ken and Chikusa about it, and they agreed. _(Tsuna would have to guess it was done with a bit of reluctance)_

No sooner had Chrome accepted his offer did Kyoko and Haru appear at Tsuna's doorstep, asking for Chrome. They once again invited her to go shopping with them, and to everyone's delight, Chrome agreed. Tsuna told her to put all her purchases on the Vongola tab and he would take care of the cost later. That had made her a bit embarrassed, but thankfully they were all able to assure her that it wasn't a problem at all.

When the girls returned hours later, while the rest of Tsuna's Guardians were gathered at his house for some reason or another, the boys were stunned speechless. All three girls were sporting absolutely beautiful clothes, though Chrome stood out more because it was the first time any of them had seen her in something besides her green uniform. The boys complimented on her outfit, and Tsuna was more than pleased to note that Chrome had a full bag in each hand.

From that day forward, Chrome grew more comfortable around them and was able to more fully integrate herself into the Family.

But now she was gone. Dead at thirteen-years-old. Never able to reach her full potential. Gone forever.

Tsuna wiped his eyes and stood up. He turned to Reborn. "So it's . . . Mukuro next?" To be completely honest, Tsuna didn't know how much more he could take of this wretched world. But he had to admit he was curious about his other Mist Guardian. What would become of Mukuro without him in the picture?

The angel nodded and grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

At the same time, deep underground—a security officer was abruptly woken from "resting his eyes" in the security booth by the harsh blare of an intercom button. He jumped at the sound and quickly tried to make himself presentable before turning on the two-way visual screen.

"Please state your name and—" The words died in his throat and his skin turned a few shades lighter at the sight of the figure on the screen. "B-Byakuran-sama?"

The white-haired man laughed. "Surprise!" he said, leaning closer to the camera.

"B-but you . . . we had no idea you were coming! Please let me inform Irie—"

Byakuran shook his head at the man's suggestion. "No need for that. Goku-chan and I are here for a surprise visit for Shou-chan! He's been so overworked lately we thought he could use the break."

The man on duty quickly nodded at the screen. "Of course, Byakuran-sama!" He pushed a green button. "The doors are now opened for you!"

Byakuran smiled. "You're too kind. Let's go, Goku-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about not letting Tsuna interact with Chrome, but there was no way to logically let that happen so I hope the flashbacks were sufficient.


	13. The Lost Rebellion

"We're in Koukyo land, aren't we?"

"Correct."

"Now could you please explain to me _how this is possible?"_ Tsuna exclaimed, gesturing to the very familiar run-down hallway, covered in a layer of dirt and debris.

"They've only recently moved here," the angel explained. "Mukuro first traveled the world, causing trouble for as many mafia families as he could. Once Byakuran got into power though, he started making counterattack plans and moved here because of the Millefiore base stationed in Namimori. This way he can keep tabs on major Millefiore movement."

Tsuna had to admit it made sense. "Fine. Whatever. Is Mukuro behind this door?"

The angel nodded. "And once again, you are going to have to follow what I say. You can't be seen at all so—"

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Tsuna exclaimed, throwing an arm up in disbelief.

"This is for your own good, Dame-Tsuna!" the angel replied. "Mukuro's base is protected by many of his loyal dogs. Don't you think they'll attack first rather than let you explain yourself? Besides, you'll be able to see—"

"—how they act without me there," Tsuna sighed as they walked through the door. "I know, I know." Despite how much sense it made, this staying invisible was _really_ grating on his nerves. But no matter. He had to focus all his attention on what was happening in front of him.

The lighting was poor, but thankfully it was bright enough outside so the open windows made it easier to see. Tsuna experienced a slight sense of nostalgia _(though not the pleasant kind)_ as he realized they were in the same room that he met and fought Mukuro in. Yet instead of the single couch there was now a large table with chairs placed around it. There were also quite a handful of people and other objects and furniture that made the whole place seem a bit more hospitable.

Mukuro was sitting at the head of the table, with Ken and Chikusa flanking him on either side, glaring at the group of people before them, who were somewhat familiar to Tsuna.

What drew his attention first though was how . . . different Mukuro was. To the casual observer they would notice nothing wrong, but to Tsuna the differences were quite apparent. For one thing, that ever present smirk Mukuro seemed to wear was gone. It was replaced by a frustrated and hateful scowl that looked quite out of place on the man's fair features, though it do match the burn mark that covered the area around his red eye. Tsuna had the sickening feeling that an enemy tried to take out that eye, but thankfully it seemed as if they didn't succeed.

When Mukuro spoke it was harsh and spiteful, no longer calm and arrogant. "The attack will begin next week at mid-day. I've planted false rumors that there will be an attack at night, so they won't be expecting it. I've also gained control of one of _his_ personal assistants," Mukuro spat, as if the white-haired man's name was too vile to bother with, "as well as one of the Cervello bitches. I will distract _him_ with the assistant while simultaneously making it easier for all my soldiers to enter and engage the enemy through the access the Cervello will give me."

"This is all fine and dandy," a man with gelled blond hair interrupted, "but why the hell are you telling us this?" He slammed a fist onto the table, displacing a few pens. "We were at your damn planning meeting with everyone else!"

"Hold your tongue, _Lightning_ Gamma," Mukuro hissed. "You and your comrades have a special part to play because you're responsible for the safety of your precious Uni. You four will stay with me the entire time, since I will be unable to focus on her properly while controlling two other people."

"Mukuro-sama has a plan for everything, bastard!" Ken yelled, leaning forward to glare at Gamma. "Don't you dare—"

"What have I told you about speaking out of turn?" Mukuro growled, jabbing his trident at Ken's face, which he avoided at the last minute. "Your only purpose is to protect me, you animal."

Ken looked devastated. "Yes, Mukuro-sama," he mumbled. Tsuna watched as Chikusa sent the normally overactive blond a reassuring smile, which Ken smiled back to halfheartedly.

Mukuro brushed off the top of his trident as if it got dirtied just being close to Ken and re-focused his attention to the small party in front of him. "Now what I need you to do is—"

Tsuna belatedly realized his mouth was wide open in shock. Even though the illusionist never said it outright, it was obvious to Tsuna that he cared deeply for the two who could be considered his closest friends, Ken and Chikusa. Their friendship was an odd one, but seeing as how Tsuna had never been cruelly experimented on when he was young, he didn't really know how that would affect one's ability to express care and love for one another. All he did know was that Mukuro looked after and was genuinely concerned for two of his most loyal followers, as they did for him.

To see Mukuro dismiss them so callously was rather startling. Tsuna couldn't find any warmth in Mukuro's eyes for them or anything else for that matter. The illusionist that Tsuna knew would never admit it, but Tsuna understood that Mukuro cared about quite a lot more things than he let on. It was just that his hatred _(which Tsuna felt was rather justifiable)_ for the mafia would get in the way sometimes.

If Tsuna were perfectly honest, he would have to say that he agreed with Mukuro's resentment towards the mafia, though the brunette rather viewed it as the mafia as a whole. There were exceptions to the general populace of mafia, such as the Chiavarone and Vongola _(Tsuna was doing his best as Boss to bring the Family back to what it was during Primo's time)_ as well as a few others.

On a whole though, he wasn't so naive and optimistic to overlook the fact that the mafia did bad things, and it produced people like Mukuro. The only problem with the illusionist though was that he went about his revenge the wrong way. When meeting Tsuna for the first time, Mukuro went after people who weren't responsible; who were innocent. Mukuro's problem was that he was prepared to do anything and everything to get what he wanted. The persistence and dedication was commendable, but there were more important things.

And it seemed like the Mukuro of this time never learned that lesson. He may have felt that way in the beginning after escaping the Vendice, but with the passage of time he lost himself in his quest for revenge. The man sitting before Tsuna had sacrificed everything to revenge, and that made Tsuna's heart ache.

"—never leave my sight. Uni is too important in this battle and I will not let _him_ take her or the Pacifiers—"

"That's just a load of shit!" Gamma yelled. "You're just helping us because it's in your own damn interest! The moment you lay your hands on the Mare and Vongola rings you'll take the Pacifiers from Uni-sama for yourself!"

Here Mukuro finally let out a small smirk. "Then if that happens I suppose your precious Uni is lucky to have you to protect her, am I correct?"

Gamma growled but was stopped by Uni's slender fingers on his arm. "Uni-sama . . ?"

The young girl smiled. "Don't worry, Gamma. Mukuro-san is here to help us, and he's the reason we're safe. Shouichi-san sent us to him for a reason."

Gamma looked like he wanted to protest some more, but he sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Uni-sama."

"Thank you, Gamma," Uni replied.

Tsuna frowned at the hidden look in her eyes and expression, but it seemed like no one else did. He turned to the angel. "Reborn . . . what is Uni planning? And why is she here in the first place?"

"For protection," the angel said. "Since you weren't born, Shouichi had no other alternative to fight back, other than freeing Uni and sending her somewhere safe. Mukuro leads the strongest resistance force against the Millefiore, so it's the best place for her. And the reason he took her in is because she and her Family members have inner secrets to the Namimori base.

"As for what she's doing, Uni's already begun the process of feeding her flame to the Pacifiers," the angel said, giving the girl a sad look. "Since Mukuro is planning a full-scale attack on the Namimori base soon, Uni hopes to revive the Arcobaleno before then. With their combined power as well as those currently in Mukuro's employ, they have a slim chance of defeating Byakuran."

At the mention of defeat, Tsuna's expression brightened somewhat, then it fell. "So Uni is doomed to die no matter what," he said softly. He never really knew too much about the girl, but judging by the memories the Arcobaleno gave to him of the fight his younger self was involved in, she was a girl truly deserving of the Sky Pacifier. She was just like her mother.

Before all the problems with the Millefiore began, Tsuna had met with the previous Arcobaleno Boss a number of times. She was a very strong, level-headed woman and Tsuna respected her. He actually regretted not being able to know Uni better, but was pleased that his younger self was able to protect her until the end.

"Now go and get out of my sight," Mukuro sighed. "I have to prepare for my part."

"You can't just dismiss us like this!" a purple-haired young boy protested. "I've never liked the way you talked down to Uni-sama—"

"Nosaru!" The boy flinched at the harsh tone and looked at a dark-skinned man hesitantly. "Uni-sama trusts him, so we must do the same." Nosaru turned to look at Uni and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Fine," Nosaru muttered. "Whatever you say, bro."

"Didn't I tell all of you to leave?" Mukuro wondered aloud.

"Please excuse us, Mukuro-san," Uni said with a slight bow. Then she turned away and was closely followed by Gamma, Nosaru, and Tazaru. Once they left, Mukuro sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Rokudo!" At his command, another man stepped forth from behind the old drapery that was previously closed shut. Tsuna gasped at the sight of him.

"What is it you desire, Mukuro-sama?" He knelt to the ground in from of Mukuro.

Tsuna swallowed against the lump in his throat. _"Lancia?"_

"I've kept this quiet from everyone else," Mukuro began, "but you will be my other possession. With your abilities, I'll also lead the initial attack on the base."

"As you wish, Mukuro-sama." The dark-haired man bowed deeply and Tsuna's heart clenched at the sight of him. When Tsuna first met Lancia, the man had completely resigned himself to being controlled by Mukuro, and now . . . now it looked like it was all he lived for. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism, perhaps it just became second nature to him after all those years; Tsuna didn't know what the reason was, but the point of the matter was that Lancia was still trapped in the hell Mukuro had created for him. And Tsuna realized with guilt that it was all because he wasn't born.

The brunette was blown away by the knowledge that he was able to make such an impact on someone after something that seemed so simple. Suddenly it became too much.

"Take me out of here, Reborn," Tsuna whispered. He was starting to feel sick. The angel nodded and within seconds they were outside, presumably in the forest a little ways away. Tsuna walked over to the nearest tree and sat down against it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to stop the bile from rising up in his throat.

He pulled his knees in close and laid his forehead against them. Tsuna felt like crying but he was just too exhausted to do so. All the energy in his body had escaped him. It was just too much. All the pain and suffering he had seen . . .

"Hurry up, Tsuna. It's time to meet another Family member."

Tsuna rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. "I can't do it, Reborn. I can't. I can't take watching my Family be like this anymore!"

The angel knelt down beside him and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "I know it's difficult," the angel said softly, "but we have just one more person to meet."

"Oh yeah?" Tsuna sighed, trying to steel himself. "Who's that?"

"Irie Shouichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final showdown


	14. Fall Apart, Come Together

"Wait, before we go," Tsuna said, "can you please explain to me just _how_ Byakuran got his power? If I wasn't born there was no way for Lambo to have met Shouichi!"

The angel sighed and sat down beside Tsuna. He leaned his back against the tree as well and began. "Shouichi met Lambo about a year after the little boy was abandoned in Namimori. Shouichi got lost trying to deliver something to his mother and stumbled upon Lambo in an alleyway. Frightened, Lambo used one of his remaining grenades and Shouichi misunderstood what happened, thinking that someone was targeting him and Lambo. He brought the little Bovino to his house and treated their small injuries. He gave Lambo a place to sleep for the night, but when he helped his mother give the little boy a bath, they discovered all the grenades and weapons Lambo had stuffed in his hair.

"They removed all his weapons and placed them aside for later, unsure of what to do with them. Early the next morning, Lambo was frighted by a loud noise and left their house in a hurry, leaving all his weapons in Shouichi's room. It wasn't too long after that, that Lambo was taken in by the Momokyokai. Then similar to how Shouichi of your time discovered the use of the bazooka bullets, it happened all over again. He was trying to put the weapons away when he accidentally dropped a bullet on his foot."

Tsuna shook his head. "That's just too convenient! I guess I can see how he would take care of Lambo, but why would he do the exact same thing? Why—"

"Use your head, Dame-Tsuna," the angel said. "Shouichi was the same person. You really haven't had much interaction with him. You merely provided the means for him to meet up with Lambo, but seeing as how he met up with him anyway, there was nothing stopping him from following through with the same thing."

Tsuna felt a little downhearted, but then a sudden thought struck him.

"Oh, but . . . this is just a parallel world then, right? You just brought me over to a place where I wasn't born? These aren't really the people I know!" His expression grew brighter. "So that means my Family is—"

"No."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "Wha . . . what do you mean?"

The angel gave him a look that was difficult to decipher. "I mean that this is _your_ world. I said that _you_ were never born. These are the very same people you know and love. I changed the past so you were never born, and this is what resulted. The Nana you met was the exact same woman who gave birth to you. She's not a version from another parallel world.

"The past you know no longer exists."

Seconds ticked by as Tsuna merely stared at the angel, unable and unwilling to believe this new piece of information. When minutes had passed and Tsuna still didn't move, the angel gently pulled the former Decimo into a standing position. "It's time to go."

* * *

In the amount of time it took to blink, the scenery changed once again. Tsuna found himself in what he assumed to be Shouichi's office, though it was certainly larger than most offices. He blinked against the fluorescent lighting and smiled brightly when he noticed the redhead pacing before him. _At least he's not dead_ , Tsuna thought to himself.

"Shouichi!" Tsuna started forward but was once again stopped by Reborn's arm. " _WHAT?_ "

"You can't—"

"To hell with what I can and can't do!" Tsuna shrieked. "He's my Family and I'm going to talk to him!" He just couldn't take this anymore! The angel's grip tightened on him but Tsuna pushed him away with an extra burst of strength.

"Shouichi!"

"—can't be true. I'm running out of _time_ here! Sooner or later he's going to find her! Then what can I do? He already understands how _important_ she is! Maybe we could destroy the Pacifiers? That might work. If he doesn't have them then the Trinisette shouldn't work, right? But perhaps— _Ah!_ My stomach!"

Tsuna merely stood there, a hand outstretched to the red-haired man who was bent forward in front of him. Shouichi had been muttering to himself as he paced around the room, clutching at his hair and sweating up a storm. He didn't even seem to notice Tsuna there beside him. The man bit his lip and straightened up again.

"Gah! If only I could find _him_ there could be a chance!" Shouichi kicked out and overturned a chair. "But I've looked everywhere! It doesn't make _sense!_ He was there in all the other worlds! This is the only one that Byakuran hasn't destroyed so this is our last hope! _But where could he be?_ "

Tsuna cleared his throat. "Uh . . . Shouichi?"

This time he did hear Tsuna, and he shrieked. Shouichi spun around and his eyes widened once they settled on Tsuna. The brunette gave a small, hesitant wave. Shouichi took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them back on.

"Damn it! Now I've really gone mad," Shouichi said with a helpless laugh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gestured to Tsuna. "Now I'm starting to hallucinate that Sawada Tsunayoshi is actually in the same room as me!"

"Wait—what?" Tsuna was beyond confused. This was the first time anyone knew his name before, and how did Shouichi know who he was anyway? Didn't Reborn say that this was supposed to be a place where he was never born? "It's really me, Shouichi!"

The man laughed again, the kind he always used when he got too overworked. "Right. Of course it is. The man I've been searching for years just suddenly happens to poof in front of me at the last second. _HAHAHA!"_

Tsuna suddenly became very concerned for his friend's sanity. Shouichi was shaking so badly it was like he was having a seizure, and his voice wavered like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry or both.

"Shouichi . . . it's really me!" Tsuna stepped forward and reached out to touch the man's shoulder. "I guess it might be hard to believe, but it really is—"

"That's Sawada Tsunayoshi in the flesh."

The two men froze and snapped their attention to the newly opened door in horrified shock.

"I truly have no idea how he got here or what his purpose is, but the fact remains that it's him, Shou-chan." Byakuran stepped into the room, closely followed by Gokudera, who took a glance at Tsuna then looked around the room as if searching for something.

"Where's the other guy?" Gokudera asked.

"Ts-Tsunayoshi . . . " Shouichi turned back around and stared at Tsuna with a strange sense of awe. "You're really . . . you're not a hallucination?" He stepped forward and tentatively touched Tsuna's jacket, as if he were afraid doing so would cause the man to shatter into a million pieces.

"I would like to know how and why you have suddenly made yourself known after all these years, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran began, "but if you would excuse me, I have to deal with my dear Shou-chan." He smiled darkly as Shouichi whipped around in fear.

"What . . . what do you mean, Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran sighed as if he were about to explain something to a very small child. "You're a traitor, Shou-chan. Have been for quite a few years now. Oh, I always knew," he said when Shouichi started protesting, "because you never approved of anything I did. I knew you were trying to search for a way to stop me. That you set my dear Uni-chan free with all the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. That Tsunayoshi-kun was your last hope to protect the Trinesette."

Shouichi hastily shook his head. "N-no! No! Byakuran-sama, I could . . . I never did . . . it wasn't—"

"It seems you are no longer fit to be a White Spell Captain," Byakuran said with mock sadness.

"NO!" Shouichi rushed forward and grasped Byakuran's uniform. "No, you're wrong! I would never betray you! Please believe me!"

Byakuran puffed out his bottom lip into a pout. "I wish I could Shou-chan." A gun was pressed to Shouichi's forehead.

"Goodbye."

The white-haired man pulled the trigger and Tsuna could only watch as Shouichi fell backwards, the blood spurting from the gaping hole in the back of his head. Shouichi crashed onto the floor with a frozen look of terror that would be forever etched on his face.

" _ **NO!**_ "

Tsuna rushed forward and dropped to his knees at the redhead's side. "No . . . you can't! Shouichi, you can't! _Speak to me!_ " But of course he didn't answer. Tsuna wiped his steadily flowing tears against the back of his sleeve. " _SHOUICHI!_ "

"Well, now that's taken care of," Byakuran muttered. He pocketed the smoldering gun as if nothing had happened and tilted his head towards Gokudera, who was staring at Shouichi's body with slight shock and disgust. "It seems I'm in need of a new right hand man. Would you like the job, Goku-chan?"

Gokudera snapped his attention to Byakuran, his mouth open in shock. "R-really . . . Byakuran-sama? You . . . you mean it?"

Byakuran laughed. "Of course I do! Who else could I trust besides you?"

Tears of joy came to Gokudera's eyes and Tsuna watched in revulsion as the silver-haired man knelt in front of Byakuran and kissed the Mare Ring, all the while sputtering words of gratitude. As Gokudera did this, Byakuran made eye contact with Tsuna and smirked knowingly. It was then that Tsuna knew the Millefiore Boss was _perfectly_ aware of just how much this was hurting Tsuna. The man's eyes twinkled with laughter at the pain in Tsuna's expression and he winked.

"Now Goku-chan—as your first act as my right hand man I order you to kill him," Byakuran said, pointing to Tsuna.

To Tsuna's horror, Gokudera leapt to his feet and glared at Tsuna with new found determination. "I won't disappoint you, Byakuran-sama! I'll be the best right hand man you've ever had!" Then he sprinted forward and drew his arm back. All Tsuna could do was merely stand there. Having to witness both Shouichi's death and Byakuran's deliberate corruption of one of his closest friends left him unable to defend himself. His entire body was numb from the shock.

Gokudera's punch sent Tsuna flying quite a few feet away from Shouichi's dead body onto the hard floor. Tsuna just pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at Gokudera blankly.

"Che. Why aren't you fighting back? This won't be a satisfying fight if you chicken out!" Gokudera yelled. "Fight me! You must be powerful if Byakuran-sama wants you gone, so at least do me the honor of fighting you!" He then started rushing forward once more.

Gokudera came closer and closer, but Tsuna couldn't do anything. He just couldn't fight Gokudera like this. Tsuna had never raised a fist against him and despite everything that had happened Tsuna knew he couldn't do it now. Gokudera's emotions and mind may have been warped by Byakuran, but he was still Gokudera _(not a Gokudera from a parallel world but_ his _Gokudera)_ and Tsuna found himself helpless to Gokudera's attacks. He just couldn't do it.

With a yell, Gokudera drew his fist back once more and aimed for Tsuna, though this time his hand was blocked. Both Tsuna and Gokudera glanced up at the man who interfered and their mouths nearly dropped to the floor in surprise.

"Now that's not very nice," Yamamoto said. "You're going to fight someone who's not even defending himself?" The swordsman tightened his grip on Gokudera's fist and twisted it slightly.

Gokudera didn't even register the pain. "You . . . you're that swordsman aren't you? Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Haha! The one and only."

Gokudera smirked. "Well, this day just gets better and better. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to kill this Tsunayoshi for Byakuran-sama and then I'll get rid of you."

Yamamoto frowned and turned his head around to look at Tsuna. "Do you think you can handle him for a moment? I don't really want all my effort to find this place to go to waste. Once I'm done killing Byakuran I'll come and help you."

"Hell no!" Gokudera yelled. "If you think you're going to lay one finger on Byakuran-sama you'd better think again."

"What, you gonna stop me?" Yamamoto quickly twisted Gokudera's arm painfully and took off towards Byakuran. He withdrew his sword and released his box weapon. Before he could do much else however, he sensed the incoming danger from behind his back. The swordsman swung around and effortlessly sliced the tips off the dynamite that had been expertly charging towards him.

"Ouch," Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I think I've just been insulted. You really think mere dynamite is enough to stop me?"

Gokudera stepped forward, tossing a stick of explosives in his hand. "Stopped you just now, didn't I?" he said with a smirk. There was a flash of light and he was surrounded by his shields. "Let's see how long you last in battle," Gokudera said, his voice low and dangerous.

Yamamoto smirked back and adjusted his sword. "I'll make you regret ever working for that monster."

Then as if prompted by a silent signal, the two rushed forward and blade met shield.

Tsuna lifted his hands up to protect his eyes from the bright flames that were emitted and the rush of power. He was then pulled backwards and he looked up gratefully, but instantly regretted it when he realized it was not Reborn, but Byakuran. Tsuna slapped the white-haired man's hand away.

"Get the hell away from me, you bastard!"

"My, my! That's some very strong language, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran said. He pointed a finger to himself and looked hurt. "Not exactly the nicest thing to say to someone who just saved your life, huh?"

"I don't care!" Tsuna yelled, calling forth his Dying Will Flames. "I'm going to kill you right here and now!"

Byakuran merely laughed, throwing his head back. "Bold words for someone who's been missing for the past twenty-four years." He sidestepped as Tsuna rushed towards him, mad with rage. "I really am quite curious as to where you've been all this time."

"Who cares!" Tsuna yelled. He redirected himself and held out his hands for X-Burner. "All that matters is you're going to die! Operation X!"

 _"Roger Boss."_ He still had to get used to them, but these contacts Spanner made for him were really something else. Tsuna was ever so grateful that his younger self had been equipped with them when fighting Byakuran.

"Hmm?" Byakuran laid a delicate finger against his lips. "I don't know what you're doing, but based off what I know about you from the other worlds, I shouldn't wait to find out." In the blink of an eye he disappeared, then reappeared at Tsuna's side, Mare Ring shining with energy.

Tsuna blasted away just in time as a beam of pure Sky Flames destroyed the ground he had been standing on moments before.

"Do you think we could change the location of our fight?" Byakuran yelled, cupping a hand around his mouth. Tsuna levitated in the air a little ways away from Byakuran and raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Byakuran smirked and gestured towards the door. "Why, so my dear Shou-chan's body doesn't get ruined! Goku-chan and Yamamoto seem to have avoided it so far, but I feel our fight might destroy what's left."

Tsuna unwittingly glanced back to Shouichi and there was a prickling in the back of his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut against the pain then glared at Byakuran. "You bastard!" As he charged forward, Byakuran smirked. The purity and size of Tsuna's flames were decreasing.

"So sad he had to die," Byakuran sighed as he once again sidestepped Tsuna's attack. "If it weren't for you coming when you did he might still be alive."

_"SHUT UP!"_

Byakuran waited until Tsuna was close enough, and the Millefiore Boss reached out and caught the brunette's arm. "If we want to save his body, then I suppose you do it quick. The two fighting over there are going to destroy this whole room by the time they finish each other off."

A little voice in the back of Tsuna's head warned him of what Byakuran was trying to do, but he was unable to stop himself from glancing over at Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were fighting with an intensity that Tsuna had come to almost admire in their fights, but this was all wrong.

This time they were directing their fighting power towards each other, and with each new wound their movements became slower. Tsuna's flame grew weaker and weaker as he watched his two friends exchange deadly blows. Gokudera was slashed across his entire torso and Yamamoto was shot with Gokudera's Storm/Lightning bullets.

Byakuran followed Tsuna's gaze and laughed. "You enjoying the view, Tsunayoshi-kun? It must be horrible, seeing the people you care about fight to the death like that." Tsuna snapped his attention back to the white-haired man with a guarded, confused expression. "Oh, I know all about your friends. In all the other parallel worlds I've encountered, you and your friends were always causing trouble for me. Be you in official government positions, a resistance group, or some other form of law enforcement—it was always you three. Your bond was rather adorable if I must say so, but of course you all died by my orders.

"Though I must admit I'm confused as to why that's not the case in this world. When I ran across Goku-chan and discovered he had never met up with his two faithful companions, I was quite intrigued. I decided to keep him near me and was curious to see if I could use that infallible loyalty in my favor. It worked, so I tried to find Yamamoto and do the same with him. Unfortunately, he was no longer of any use because of his powerful humanitarianism ideals, and you . . . you were nowhere to be seen."

Byakuran cocked his head to the side like a child who had come across something new. "Despite my vast resources, I could never find you. I ordered an annihilation of all those who could have been related to you, but nothing ever showed up. Shou-chan told me to give up, explaining that there was a possibility that you would be born at a much later date or perhaps you died due to a failed pregnancy in this world.

"But I knew better. You are to always be my rival in this game of life, don't you agree?" Byakuran smiled, let go of Tsuna's hand, and instead grasped his throat. "Our fates are to be forever bounded," he whispered into the brunette's ear, "and they will forever end with you dying at my hands." He held up his other hand and a powerful, concentrated ball of Sky Flames appeared.

"Any last words?"

Tsuna spent a few seconds just examining Byakuran's expression, then turned his head to watch Gokudera and Yamamoto once more. The two of them were barely standing, their bodies riddled with wounds. Gokudera had quite a few slashes across his body that were bleeding freely, causing his sweaty skin to turn deathly pale. Yamamoto was sporting numerous flame burns all over his body, some so severe the skin was turned black.

Seeing them in such a fatal condition brought tears to Tsuna's eyes and he was reminded of how messed up the rest of his Family was. How their lives were so screwed up one could argue they weren't really living. It was then that Tsuna truly realized that no matter how bad things got in the mafia world, the ones he held dear to his heart would always stand by him with wide, grinning smiles. They were happiest being together and being with him.

He wasn't the cause of their suffering, and they weren't better without him! Tsuna was a _fool_ to have ever thought otherwise!

Only that didn't matter now. Now he was going to be killed by Byakuran _(for real this time)._ His Flame completely flickered out. Tsuna didn't have the strength to fight.

. . . But he did have a wish.

"Any last words?" Byakuran repeated. Tsuna re-focused his attention on the man before him, stared at him through his tear-filled eyes, and said simply—

_"I want to live again."_

Byakuran frowned. "Odd choice of words," he muttered. "But no matter. Time to die, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran drew his hand back and moved in for the kill.

Suddenly there was an even brighter light, and to the amazement of all present, Reborn stood between Byakuran and Tsuna, his entire body enveloped in a blinding glow. One hand was holding back the condensed Sky Flame while the other was tightly grasping the hand that was previously choking Tsuna. As Byakuran struggled against the inhuman grip, Reborn turned his head to look at Tsuna with a warm smile on his face.

"It's about time, Tsunayoshi," the angel said with a warm, proud tone. "Let's bring you home." Then the glow surrounding Reborn grew brighter and brighter until Tsuna could see no longer.

* * *

When he could finally see again, Tsuna was surprised to find himself back in his office, with everything so perfectly arranged it was like he never left. The brunette spent a few moments gazing at the office in a daze, hardly daring to believe what he had just been through. But one look at the Reborn lookalike let him know that everything _did_ happen.

"So . . . so I'm back?" Tsuna croaked. "In my real timeline?"

The angel smiled widely. "Yep! You're back home, with everything as it should be."

Tsuna wiped his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, it's really strange to see Reborn smiling like that."

_". . . Then I suppose it's time to show you my true form."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for those who can guess who the angel is. 
> 
> The good news is that all the angst is over with! Now all that's left is cavity-inducing fluff (no really—you have no idea) and the celebration of Christmas, Vongola-style!


	15. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest chapter out of all of them, so I give you fair warning! Also, the point of this chapter is for family fluff but of course you're allowed to see any pairings you want. Please enjoy!

_". . . Then I suppose it's time to show you my true form."_

Tsuna held up his arms to shield himself from the bright light that "Reborn" was emitting, all the while wondering what in the world his Guardian Angel would look like. Once the light disappeared, Tsuna lowered his arms and tentatively opened his eyes. His jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight before him.

The figure smiled, the Dying Will Flame glowing brightly atop his blond hair. "I have always been watching over you, Tsunayoshi."

"P-Primo?"

The man stepped forward and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "After all we've been through and you've done, I believe it would be more appropriate to call me Giotto."

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh as he furiously tried to blink away the tears that were starting to fall. Seriously—why was he crying about something like this? He decided to blame it on the emotional hell he'd just been through. "Then . . . Giotto, why didn't you just show me your true self? Why use a disguise?"

Giotto laughed, his voice light and cheery. Tsuna felt a little taken back at the man's laid-back attitude. In the Vongola Trial and from all the stories he had heard about the man, the image Tsuna gathered was always of a very calm and collected warrior, one possessing a power unlike the world had ever seen and a compassion for all living things that surpassed all men. Truthfully, Tsuna always found himself likening Giotto to some sort of God. Now, seeing him here and recalling how he had teased Tsuna just like the real Reborn would have done, he seemed . . . human. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was a bit of a revelation for him.

"Because I knew it'd be the only way to get the point across," Giotto teased. The Dying Will Flame disappeared and Giotto's eyes turned to a beautiful sapphire. "I know the effect that Reborn has on you. Now, you have to admit if I just showed up like this you would have been too afraid to complain about anything, am I correct?"

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh as he realized it was true. He would have been too intimidated in Giotto's presence and wouldn't have been able to focus on his friends as much.

"I guess so. But—why me?"

Giotto smiled again. "Because I know you're special, Tsunayoshi. Out of all my descendants, you're the one with the heart most like mine. I knew you would change Vongola back to what it was meant to be."

"But we're still fighting," Tsuna said, his body slumping forward in disappointment. "And things aren't exactly going smoothly."

Giotto reached out and ruffled his hair playfully. "Even as a vigilante group we had to fight, so there's no escaping that. And as for changing Vongola's ways—it'll take time. Nothing will happen overnight, and I want you to know that the progress you've made so far is exceptional." He pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you."

Tsuna could only stand there for a moment, unable to process just what Giotto had said. Then sobs of gratitude accompanied his tears and he wrapped his arms around Giotto as well. That had been his greatest fear for quite a while now. He was afraid he wasn't making enough progress with the Vongola Family and didn't want to fail in Giotto's expectations of him. Now after hearing that Giotto approved of how things were going, an enormous weight was lifted off his chest. After a moment, Giotto's solid form started to fade away.

" _Keep your Family close, and remember you're just as important to them as they are to you."_

Then he was gone.

Tsuna spared a moment to dry his eyes, and cast a warm smile where Giotto had just stood. He really was lucky to have such a close friendship with his ancestor. Then he gasped and rushed out of his office in a panic. He had to see his Family! He needed to see them as they truly were and know they were safe. The images he had just barely seen infested his mind and he had to get rid of them.

He tore through the hallways, using his intuition to guide him to where they were. A quick glance at a grandfather clock let him know that he was only "gone" for a few minutes. He wasn't going to miss Christmas with his Family!

Tsuna was finally led to the doors leading into the expansive living room, but stopped just shy of the closed doors. There were voices coming from the other side, and Tsuna peered through the tiny crack. For a moment, he had the insane urge to giggle. It was like he was five-years-old again, eavesdropping on his parents.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he burst through the doors, proclaiming, "Hello, everyone!" He watched in amusement as they all whipped around to face him, zeroing in like they had their own personal Tsuna-Radar. Everyone was gathered in a group, and with the colorful Christmas backdrop and warm glow all about them, Tsuna was once again reminded about how wonderful his life was.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Tsuna?"

"Boss?"

Tsuna brought his attention back to the present and saw that Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome had placed themselves in front of him, each wearing a similar look of worry on their faces.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

_. . . Bruised and beaten, standing with lifeless eyes . . ._

_. . . Drunk and lounging around on a couch, looking for all intents and purposes like she wanted to die . . ._

_. . . A nameless grave that bore her body, overcome with weeds and forgotten . . .  
_

Those images all melted away at the sight of the lively and healthy women in front of him. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Suddenly, Tsuna's happiness grew to an uncontainable amount and he started acting on some sort of crazed impulse.

"Yes!" He kissed Kyoko on the lips. "Everything's fine!" He kissed Haru. "Everything's perfect!" He kissed Chrome as well.

Tsuna felt, rather than heard, everyone's collective gasps at such a bold action. In the corner of his eye he saw the three girls turn beet red as they cautiously touched their lips, no doubt in shock over what had just transpired. A little bit of Tsuna's brain was horrified at just what he had done, but the rest of him didn't care. He loved them all so much and had to show them. He was feeling uncontrollably giddy inside.

"T-Tenth? Are you all— _Tenth!_ " Gokudera had started forward almost cautiously, but once he noticed the state of Tsuna's clothes _(meaning, the slight singing, dirt, and rubble he had acquired through his travels, which was hardly noticeable but to his right-hand man it was quite apparent)_ he rushed forward and did his usual inspection for injuries.

"What happened, Tenth? Were you attacked? Are you all right?"

For some reason, Tsuna found the situation completely hilarious. He threw back his head and laughed. Gokudera's attention snapped back to his face with great worry.

_. . . Lost and alone, abandoning everything just to find a place to belong . . ._

Tsuna placed both hands on Gokudera's shoulders. "Don't worry, Gokudera—I'm perfectly all right."

And then because he was on such a delightful high, Tsuna grasped Gokudera's face and kissed both sides of his cheeks. His right-hand man immediately went bright red. This type of greeting was normal in Europe, as Tsuna and his Japanese-native Guardians had come to learn, so it usually wasn't such a big deal—but Tsuna knew his Guardians had never expected to receive it from _him_.

" _T-T-T-T-T-Tenth?_ " Tsuna never knew Gokudera's voice could be so high and shrill.

He merely laughed, pat Gokudera's burning cheeks, then walked to Yamamoto's side.

_. . . Eyes that should hold laughter now dark and cold, killing without a second thought . . ._

The dark-haired man looked at him as if he were unsure whether to laugh or be afraid, and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh again. It was a relief to see such a comical expression on his dear Rain Guardian. Tsuna reached up and kissed Yamamoto's cheeks, then turned to the next one in line.

_. . . Overcome with grief, enthusiastic zeal for every aspect of life now beaten and downtrodden . . ._

Ryohei was standing there with his mouth wide open, as if he were no doubt planning to say something about Tsuna's _extreme_ actions, but it looked like the words wouldn't come. Tsuna mentally gave himself a pat on the back, rather proud at having been able to render the explosive Sun Guardian speechless. He flashed Ryohei a wide smile and kissed him as well.

What Tsuna wouldn't have given to be able to take a picture of everyone's faces.

_. . . Personality and sense of being cast off like a burden in his quest for revenge . . ._

Mukuro was next, and the man gave him a devilish smirk. "Kufufufu~ Is this your way of giving permission to take over your body?" he asked as Tsuna grasped his face. Tsuna just rolled his eyes and kissed both cheeks.

Next was Hibari, and the man had his tonfa in Tsuna's face the instant he turned away from Mukuro.

_. . . Mad from sorrow and the destruction all around him . . ._

"Kiss me and I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said, though if Tsuna didn't know any better, he would say there was a slight flicker of fear in the Cloud Guardian's eyes. Since Tsuna rather wanted to avoid a black eye on Christmas Eve, he first embraced the hitman tightly around the waist, throwing Hibari off guard long enough to quickly peck him on the cheeks.

The man was so shocked he dropped both tonfa, but Tsuna still had to avoid a well-aimed punch to continue on his . . . quest.

_. . . Killed by the man he swore to serve in an attempt to preserve his humanity . . ._

While Tsuna may have not witnessed it himself, Kusakabe's death at the hands of Hibari was no less saddening. And even though Kusakabe's first allegiance was to Hibari, he was still a member of Tsuna's Family and he cared for the man. As Tsuna kissed him the dark-haired man went stock still, hardly even breathing. The brunette briefly noted that hanging out with Hibari so much was probably having an effect on Kusakabe's ability to interact with other people.

_. . . Beaten and alone with no one to turn to who loves him . . ._

Lambo squirmed away from Tsuna as best as he could, claiming it would be gross to get a kiss from a guy, even if it was on the cheek. Tsuna ignored him like he did everyone else, kissed him, then went further down the line.

_. . . His freedom stolen, body scarred from attacks no child should have to deal with . . ._

Fuuta was unable to prevent a girlish shriek when Tsuna grasped his face. "Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna laughed. "Quiet, little brother." Fuuta's face lit up at the reference and Tsuna kissed both cheeks. He always felt so happy whenever Fuuta referred to him as a older brother, because it meant that someone looked up to _him_ , and Tsuna did his best to be worthy of the title.

_. . . A childhood that never existed, no one to rely on but herself . . ._

I-Pin followed Tsuna's movements warily. Tsuna knew the mindset for powerful fighters in a difficult situation was generally to attack first and ask questions later, and even though I-Pin had abandoned that lifestyle, it was still ingrained in her. Thankfully, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't attack. He smiled at her warmly and gave her two quick kisses on the cheek.

_. . . Dead body crashing with the ground, blood everywhere—_

Tsuna quickly shook off that memory. He wasn't going to let it ruin his good mood. The important thing was that Shouichi was here _alive_. Tsuna's chest threatened to burst from keeping in his laughs at Shouichi's expression. The redhead was backing away slowly, incomprehensible protests sputtering from his mouth. The Decimo paid them no heed and kissed Shouichi, whose skin turned as red as his hair.

Spanner was looking rather amused, just enjoying the scene Tsuna and his Family were presenting to him. His expression changed, however, when Tsuna started walking towards him with the same intent in his gait. The man quickly put his arms up and took a step back.

"Vongola-san . . . I don't think . . . why would you . . ."

The brunette mentally frowned. He could hear the unspoken protests— _Why care about me?_ and _I'm just a mechanic._ Like mentioned previously, not much time had elapsed since Byakuran was defeated, and as such Tsuna and his Family had been working around the clock to deal with the aftermath for the past few months. Despite this, Tsuna had found time to make sure that Spanner and Shouichi feel welcomed into the Family. They had already created a friendship with Fuuta, Giannini, and Bianchi seeing as how they interacted with them the most, but Tsuna wanted them to feel familiar with everyone else as well. It had to be difficult to get used to their younger selves and then suddenly have to deal with the older ones.

Plus there was the fact that Shouichi still felt guilty for misleading everyone about Tsuna's "death" and being second-in-command of the Millefiore, even though everyone had already made a point that they trusted him now and didn't hold any resentment. He was doing better though, and his increased efforts at being helpful as some sort of payback helped Shouichi develop bonds with the rest of the Family.

Things were a little harder with Spanner though. It's not that he was avoiding anyone on purpose, but that he rather felt like it wasn't his place. Tsuna remembered going down to the lab where Spanner was working one afternoon and inviting him to dinner. The blond hadn't been showing up for meals lately, and Tsuna feared the man was so engrossed in his work he forgot to eat. When Tsuna extended his offer Spanner looked genuinely surprised, like he wasn't expecting to be included. It was at that time that Tsuna realized Spanner hadn't been treated well enough at the Millefiore. Just because he was a mechanic didn't make him less deserving of attention or friendship. And so Tsuna dragged the man to dinner and resolved to let the man know that in _his_ Family no one was considered below anyone else.

A little later Tsuna had confronted Shouichi about the issue, and the redhead explained how in the Millefiore, fighting skill was everything. As such, the mechanics were always looked down upon by those of higher rank despite the fact that without them the base wouldn't be operational. It had actually been a bit of motivation for Shouichi to reach the rank that he did, because it could get ugly at times.

And so Tsuna gave Spanner a wide smile as he grasped the man's face, halting him in his tracks. "You're Family, Spanner. That's all that matters." Then he gave the man two light kisses and Spanner nearly swallowed his lollipop.

Finished, Tsuna then turned around to look at his Family, beaming like a fool as they continued to struggle with just how they should react at the moment. Just then the door opened.

Everyone's attention snapped to the two figures and Tsuna's smile grew even wider.

"What's going on here?" Reborn asked, sounding ever so rarely confused. He was sitting comfortably in Bianchi's arms as the woman glanced around as well with a quirked eyebrow.

"Reborn! Bianchi!" Tsuna said. He rushed over to them, and to everyone's shock, the Decimo scooped the little Arcobaleno out of Bianchi's arms, kissed him, then put him back. To everyone's amazement, Reborn just sat there, looking up at Tsuna with a blank expression. The brunette looked rather pleased with himself, then bent down and kissed the tip of Leon's head.

"Tsu—na?"

Bianchi was staring at him in confusion and Tsuna just smiled back. He hadn't learned about what happened to her in the timeline where he didn't exist, but he knew she would have been devastated over Reborn's death as she had been in this one. Only difference was that Tsuna was pretty sure she wouldn't have a Family as supportive as his to fall back on, so she could have been unable to cope.

"I'm fine," he said, then leaned forward and kissed her cheeks. Then before he could step away he felt a familiar tiny foot collide with his chest, sending him backwards. Someone caught him, and Tsuna glanced upward with gratitude.

"That was _extremely_ crazy, Sawada," Ryohei said with a smirk.

"Well, it's Christmas," Tsuna said by way of explanation. The Sun Guardian helped him to his feet.

". . . Be careful who you show weakness to, Dame-Tsuna." It was a rather weak argument coming from Reborn, but everyone was too busy trying to hold back a laugh to say anything. They didn't want to get shot.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise coming from the hall, sounding like bickering. At everyone's confused look Reborn seemed to give a little sadistic smirk and merely said, "We brought some guests."

"VOOOIII! Now we're late because you had to go back to get your shitty presents from the limo!"

"Eeyaa! That's mean, Squ-chan! It's traditional to give presents on Christmas Day, you know~!"

"Maa, Lussuria—we've never given presents to each other."

"Ushishishi~! That's not true, Froggy. The Prince gave you that hat for a present."

"Fallen prince senpai, there is no way that stupid ass hat is a good present—"

_Thud_

"Ow."

"Yare, yare. Bel would you stop throwing knives at Fran?"

"Only because you asked so nicely, Mammon. Shishishishi!"

"Shut the hell up, scum! You're giving me a fuckin' headache."

"All of you be quiet! Don't annoy the Boss!"

Everyone but Tsuna slightly paled as the Varia came into view, all except Xanxus reluctantly carrying a bag of gifts.

It was Gokudera who found his voice first. "What the hell, Reborn-san? Why'd you invite _them?"_ he yelled, gesturing rudely to the assassins. _  
_

Reborn just shrugged, the shadow of a smirk still evident on his face. "They're part of the Family, aren't they? There hasn't been much time for bonding and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity."

Gokudera looked dangerously close to bringing out some dynamite, so Yamamoto quickly slung an arm around the irate bomber. "Maa, maa! The kid is right. This is a time for Family."

"Kufufufufu~ Then I shall thank you Arcobaleno for letting me see my dear apprentice once again."

Fran waved. "Yo, shishou!"

Haru and Kyoko giggled. "Hi, Lussu-chan!" The Varia Sun Guardian squealed and waved enthusiastically at the girls. Unsurprisingly, the two had bonded the most with the flamboyant man.

"This is going to be an EXTREME party!" Ryohei exclaimed, raising his fist into the air.

Hibari merely glared at everyone, causing an oppressive air about himself. He was already in a bad mood from Tsuna's actions earlier and the arrival of the overly rambunctious Varia _(which in turn made the other herbivores even_ more _annoying than usual)_ made it worse.

Kusakabe extended a tentative hand, noticing the Cloud Guardian's anger. "K-Kyo-san . . ."

Shouichi gulped and took a few steps backward while Spanner merely "hmmmed" and nodded.

As everyone expressed their less than conventional greetings/threats, Tsuna merely watched the Varia members with happiness, soaking in their normal murderous gazes. It was quite a relief to see them no longer drinking blood or playing House with corpses or any similar manner of lunacy. Sure they were a handful but they were Family.

"Welcome, everyone!" Tsuna said enthusiastically. Then he started rushing towards Xanxus while everyone but the Varia watched on with horror, wonder, and mild amusement—all wondering if their Boss was actually going to do what they thought he was going to do.

Unaware of the impending danger, Xanxus merely sighed. He had long since resigned himself to the fact that no amount of bullying would deter the Vongola brat from greeting him with a hug from time to time. The scum was the only one who bothered, and Xanxus had learned that the best way to deal with it would be to allow the brat to hug him once and then he'd be left alone for the rest of the time.

He did feel a small flicker of . . . _something_ though _(no way in hell it was fear)_ when he noticed that the brat's sickening sweet smile _(which to his disgust was even more happy-looking than usual)_ had a hint of deviousness in it. Almost like—

No one dared to breathe. It was like time itself was frozen. Numerous people were slack-jawed at the scene before them. Xanxus just stood there, eyes as wide as saucers after instead of receiving a hug like he expected, he got two small kisses on his face. _No one_ had ever dared to do something so suicidal in all the years he had been alive. The only thing going for Tsuna apparently was that Xanxus was too shocked to tear his head off.

And Tsuna had the gall to _laugh_.

It seemed like part of his brain was still intact though, because he quickly made his way down the line while the Varia was still in shock and thus unable to kill him. Tsuna struggled a little with Levi's height, but he stood on his tip-toes and kissed the Lightning Guardian in the same manner. Then he did the same to Squalo, who could only stand there, sputtering words that didn't make sense as he stared at Tsuna with something akin to horror.

Fran took it all in stride, actually rotating his head to the side to make it easier for Tsuna to kiss his cheeks. Bel's mouth kept opening and closing, but no words came out as Tsuna kissed him. Mammon _(who had been previously levitating via Phantasma)_ had collapsed on Bel's head from the shock. Tsuna merely laughed, picked the infant up, kissed both cheeks, and placed him back with a small pat on the head. The Arcobaleno was too shocked to issue some sort of fee.

Lussuria was the first to recover, though no one was really all that surprised. He squealed and reached out for Tsuna. "Aren't you the sweetest thing~!" He puckered his lips and tried to kiss Tsuna full on the mouth, but the Vongola Boss expertly evaded the man's advances and kissed both cheeks. Lussuria looked a little disappointed but nonetheless happy.

The rest of Tsuna's Family were either choking on their own spit or in Mukuro's case, laughing up a storm.

"Ah!" Fran said, breaking the silence. He slammed a fist into his hand as if he had made an amazing discovery. "Vongola-san likes me more."

"What do you mean by that?" Bel asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Because he kissed me before you," Fran said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ushishishi~! How naive, my little kohai. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'saving the best for last?'"

"If that's the case then it means he likes Lussuria best," Fran said. Bel scowled and in the blink of an eye there were seven knives protruding from Fran's arm.

"Ow. Senpai that hurts."

Their little fight seemed to be the magic that brought everyone out of their shocked stupors, most particularly Xanxus. Those watching could have _sworn_ there was steam coming out his ears and the Varia boss turned as red as a tomato, though whether it was out of anger or embarrassment they couldn't tell.

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, SCUM?"_

"Kufufufu~ It seems our Vongola has a bad case of the Christmas spirit," Mukuro said, still shaking with unsuppressed laughter.

"It was very EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, nodding his head in agreement.

"He's probably just gone insane," Lambo sighed. He leaned against the fireplace mantle in apparent disinterest, though his legs were quaking from the powerful killer intent permeating the room.

Fuuta paled considerably and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't need to call upon the Ranking Planet to know that Tsuna-nii was the _very_ top of most of the Varia's hit list at the moment.

Chrome just smiled brightly. "I think that Boss—"

"Look out!"

In a mad rage, Xanxus had pulled out his two guns and fired them at Tsuna. Everyone shielded their eyes at the bright light of the Sky Flames. They collided with something and the light dissipated to reveal Gokudera standing in front of Tsuna, with a pure flame shield made up of all five of his flames.

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt the Tenth you've got another thing coming!" Gokudera growled, drawing back his flames and pointing a handful of dynamite at Xanxus.

"VOI! Well I'm gonna kill him!" Squalo brandished his sword and took off, but soon found his way blocked by Yamamoto's sword.

"Long time no see, Squalo," the swordsman laughed.

Squalo growled and pushed his weapon even harder against Yamamoto's. "Get the fuck out of my way, brat!"

Chrome rushed forward and placed a hand in front of Levi, who was declaring his undying devotion for Xanxus by promising to kill Tsuna for him. "Stop! This is nothing to hurt Boss over!"

"Oi, Shouichi," Spanner said, tilting his head behind him somewhat. The redhead had taken refuge behind the other technician. "Aren't you going to help?"

Shouichi laughed nervously. "A-Are you kidding? That would be suicide! Why don't _you_ trying stopping them with your Strau Mosca?"

Spanner sighed and pulled out his lollipop. "Because I was strictly forbidden from bringing him on Gokudera-san's orders," he said wistfully.

As the fighting progressed and more and more people joined the fight, Haru and Kyoko were ushered off to the side by a wary I-Pin.

"They sure are lively, ne, Haru-chan?" Kyoko laughed.

Haru gave a nervous nod, watching with slight fear and concern as Hibari jumped into the fray with an almost deranged look on his face, followed closely by Mukuro who was still cackling.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and all those fighting found themselves rendered immobile by Mammon's tentacle illusions _(with the exceptions being Fran and Mukuro)_.

"There will be no fighting," Reborn said, his voice dangerously low. His smoldering gun was raised at his side and the fedora cast a shadow over his face. Mammon levitated nearby.

"While I couldn't care less if you kill each other, I won't stand by while you wreck the mansion. Repairs would cost a fortune and we've already spent a lot on the party," the Mist Arcobaleno said in a bored voice. Once everyone relaxed enough, Mammon dispelled the illusion.

With the air still tense, Yamamoto and Tsuna glanced at each other and the swordsman smiled. "All right! First item of business is dinner!" Yamamoto announced emphatically. "Let's all move into the dining room!"

"Excellent idea!" Haru and Kyoko said, quick on the uptake. They rushed forward and started ushering people towards the door. Chrome joined them, and together they were able to help guide the partially appeased Varia. Mukuro laughed at their eagerness and merely joined Fran and the two of them began conversing all the way down the hall. Hibari looked ready to leave, but after some prodding by Kusakabe, Ryohei, and a brave Shouichi, followed the group that was leaving. Fuuta and I-Pin then helped a shaken Lambo regain his footing after being frozen stiff with fear. Reborn just smirked and let himself be carried out of the room by a lovestruck Bianchi who practically skipped out.

Soon the only ones left were Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. The latter two turned towards their friend in concern.

"Are you sure you're all right, Tsuna?"

"There's nothing bothering you, Tenth?"

Tsuna just smiled and nodded. He walked forward so he was in the middle and draped his arms around his two closest Guardians. "Don't worry," he said softly. "Everything's perfect."

Gokudera and Yamamoto beamed, unable to keep the contagious grins off their face. Whatever had been frustrating their boss over the past couple of days was resolved and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

Dinner was, of course, a crazy affair. It was to be expected, with the horde of people trying to eat in the same room. Tsuna had sometimes felt the enormous table was a bit much, but now he saw the practicality behind it.

As the food was brought out, he was pleasantly surprised at the identity of two of the cooks. His mother and father had come to help with the preparations. Tsuna quickly kissed his parents on the cheeks and gave them a tight hug. Nana giggled and Iemitsu clapped him on the back for good measure. Tsuna insisted they sit down to join them, but his efforts were pushed aside. As they continued serving, Reborn explained that his parents had been adamant that they help with the meal this evening, and everyone couldn't help but be pleased. Top-rate chefs were understandably high caliber, but most of them had learned there was nothing that beat Maman's cooking.

The meal adhered to Italian tradition, with meant that on Christmas Eve there was to be no meat, though Xanxus was the exception to that rule. He had politely requested steak _(Tsuna knew that if it were anyone but his mother it would have gone differently)_ and it was promptly prepared for him.

It was a surprisingly normal meal, in the sense that no mass amounts of food were thrown. Tsuna had to guess everyone was refraining from using their food to fight since it was Nana herself who prepared the food, and even thought they were a collection of murderous assassins and hitmen alike, they had the decency to act proper in her presence. Tsuna would continue to be baffled by his mother's influence 'til the day he died.

Just because they weren't engaging in a food fight didn't mean they chose other forms of "entertainment" though. Insults and cuss words were thrown left and right with practiced ease, and Fran ended up with a few utensils embedded in his back, courtesy of Bel. After observing his unorthodox family for so long, Tsuna was willing to subscribe to the notion that it was an unspoken rule in the mafia to express your love to one another through verbal abuse. Or it could be that they were all emotionally stunted. Tsuna decided that both were true.

Once they were all finished stuffing their faces, Haru and Kyoko excitedly announced that the next activity would be decorating Christmas cookies.

Decorating. Cookies.

Tsuna found it cute that the two girls were so excited about something like that—don't get him wrong, he liked making his own Christmas cookies—but it somehow didn't seem like something anyone else would like. Perhaps his immediate Family, but the Varia . . .

Never mind.

They were actually _excited._ Everyone was. The two girls found themselves bombarded with questions about what kinds of cookie cutters they had available. Tsuna was starting to think something was wrong here and the image of skilled mafia members doing something as domestic as _making cookies_ was both horrifying and hilarious to behold, but then once he heard exactly just _what_ everyone wanted to decorate did he calm down slightly.

There obviously weren't the type of cookie cutters that everyone wanted, but Haru and Kyoko cheerfully suggested that everyone design the cookie shapes they wanted themselves. Soon everyone was hard at work in the kitchen, concentrating heavily on carving out their cookies with a thin knife.

Bel was using one of his many knives as an outline, and soon there were a number of deadly cookie blades on his sheet. Gokudera made sticks of dynamite, Reborn made a few guns and one of Leon _(Tsuna fought against remarking about how cute that was or else he'd earn a kick in the shins for his efforts)_ , Xanxus merely made a number of scraggly X's that were apparently works of art that deserved to be sold if Levi's praise about them was any indication, and Mammon made simple squares that were supposed to be bars of gold.

Yamamoto made a few baseballs and a baseball bat, as well as a hastily carved sword at Squalo's insistence. As for the loudmouthed Varia member, he used up all of his cookie dough and made a rather intricate looking sword. Tsuna was quite interested to see how he was going to eat a cookie that big. Lussuria used up all of his dough as well and made a beautiful peacock. The other Sun Guardian, however, didn't possess his counterpart's ability and simply made two blobs that he called boxing gloves, and Tsuna decided to let Ryohei call it what he wanted.

Levi actually _did_ use some of the prepared cookie cutters and made cookies that spelled out XANXUS in Italian. Fuuta made a collection of assorted planets, Lambo made . . . cow horns and hearts, I-Pin made a beautiful Chinese dragon, and Spanner made cookies that closely resembled his oddly shaped lollipops. Shouichi had a hard time coming up with something to make, but eventually settled on headphones. Chrome made a few skulls that resembled the one on her eye-patch and Gokudera highly praised them.

Fran loudly complained that he had no idea what to make, so Bel insisted he make "little froggies" just like him. The illusionist was obviously not amused, so in retaliation he made a stick-figure with a tiara on top and then snapped the head off. Mukuro made a beautiful Lotus Flower and two other cookies that looked suspiciously like Chikusa's yo-yo and one of Ken's teeth chargers. Tsuna asked where the two men were, and Mukuro said that they were busy doing something for him. The brunette deeply resisted the urge to say how nice it was of Mukuro to make them cookies. Instead, he settled for turning around and breaking into a beaming smile.

He looked over to where Bianchi was working and quickly turned away again. He did _not_ want to get involved there. Purple deadly fumes were gathered around her and Tsuna was ever so grateful for Haru and Kyoko's foresight. The two had manipulated the older woman into a corner where no one else was with ease, claiming true chefs needed to be away from amateurs. He caught the eyes of the two girls and gave a quick bow in their direction. They laughed and beckoned him over. They were working on their cookies in between Bianchi and the others, being very careful not to let their dough get too close.

Kyoko and Haru showed him all the _true_ Christmas cookies they were making _(meaning, ones that actually had something to do with the Christmas holiday)_ and explained that they were making a few extras as well just in case something happened. Tsuna praised them for being so thoughtful and finally returned to his cookie dough area. As he finished making his last cookie, he glanced to the side to see what Hibari and Kusakabe were making. The second-in-command was making simple rectangles, but he explained to Tsuna that they were going to be flags decorated in Namimori colors.

The Cloud Guardian was, of course, making a few tonfa _(which Tsuna knew would probably be decorated with red sprinkles to simulate blood, given Hibari's . . . "Hibari-ness")_ and then a small, oddly misshapen ball. After a few seconds of pondering Tsuna understood that it was modeled after the yellow bird on his shoulder. Hibari brought up the cookie as if to seek Hibird's approval, and the little bird hopped up and down, saying Hibari's name over and over. A small grin made its way onto Hibari's face but Tsuna pretended not to see it.

As for Tsuna . . . he made a little scraggly tree and a few tuna fishes. Yes, he was quite aware of how pathetic that was, but dammit they were _good_ tuna fishes! The joke had grown old a long time ago, but it was an easy shorthand for spelling his name _(on the instances where he would forget how to spell his name Tsuna was ashamed to admit—not that it happened now but it did during his pre-Reborn days as he liked to term it)_ so needless to say, he was pretty good at making them.

The girls all found it cute, Gokudera praised his skill _(Tsuna could see the slight quirking of his lips and knew his right-hand man was trying his hardest not to laugh),_ and Yamamoto and the rest just gave into the temptation and doubled over in laughter. Normally, this sort of experience would make Tsuna turn beet red but tonight he just let the laughter wash over him like a comforting blanket. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Finally they were all finished shaping their cookies and the dough was shoved into the oven. Everyone moved into one of the living rooms and made small talk while they waited. Tsuna was in the middle of talking to Shouichi when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yo! How're you doing, little brother?"

"Dino!" Tsuna whipped around and to his delight saw Dino, Romario, and . . . Lancia?

Oh well. No matter. Tsuna politely excused himself from his previous conversation and rushed towards them. By now, everyone else was so used to Tsuna's strange mood that they merely sat back to enjoy the show.

_. . . His Family all dead, given up on life . . ._

Dino, misinterpreting Tsuna's actions, laughed and held out his arms. As much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't have been more relieved to learn that his little brother didn't really die. When Shouichi announced that the death was faked in the Choice Battle, Dino had to fight very hard to not collapse on the ground in relief. If their lives weren't in such danger he would have done just that. When he finally did get to see Tsuna though, Dino simply clung to him, futilely blinking back tears and told Tsuna to _never_ do that again. Now—

Well. That was different. Tsuna had bypassed his open arms and greeted him the Italian way. It was rather shocking to Dino because he recalled teaching Tsuna about the Italian customs in the first place. He had kissed Tsuna on both cheeks and he, his men, and Reborn laughed at Tsuna's embarrassed sputtering. Dino tried to explain to Tsuna that greeting people like this was a very cultural thing, similar to how the Japanese would bow. Despite his assurances that it was perfectly normal, Tsuna nonetheless expressed his abhorrence for it.

Since the Japanese culture tended to be a bit more private, Dino could understand how odd it would be for Tsuna. Nevertheless, his little brother was forced to get used to it as much as he needed to, since he was entranced in the mafia world. Now to see him embrace it so openly . . .

"Holiday spirit, huh?" Dino teased, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

The brunette smiled. "Guess you could say that."

_. . . Killed while protecting his Boss . . ._

Like with Dino, Romario didn't seem all that surprised by Tsuna's new found "touchy-feely" nature. He just smiled after Tsuna kissed him and gave a slight bow.

"Buon Natale, Decimo," he said in his deep voice.

_. . . Utterly lost, his sense of freedom and identity cruelly wrenched from him . . ._

Lancia, on the other hand, looked rather scared by Tsuna's boldness. The brunette sadly realized that Lancia's reputation and appearance most likely discouraged anyone to get closer to him than they had to. But Tsuna knew of the man's true nature and saw how he would always play with Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta whenever he had an opportunity to. Lancia had the physique and abilities of a killer, but not the heart of one.

Tsuna laughed. "No need to be so worried, Lancia," he said. Then he kissed the dark-haired man on the cheeks, making him turn a deep shade of pink.

"So what brings you here?" Tsuna asked, taking a few steps back and directing the question to Dino. "Shouldn't you be in Italy?" He was grateful to see them, don't get him wrong, but shouldn't Dino be with his Family?

The blond laughed. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow for us, little bro. You guys are ahead of us, remember? We were just on our way back from a little mission and I thought I'd drop in to wish you a Merry Christmas!" Then he slung a friendly arm around Lancia and continued, "I asked for Lancia's help on this small assignment since he's had previously dealings with the Family, and now he's agreed to join us for Christmas!" Lancia broke into a wide grin and his cheeks were slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Tsuna said. And it was true. He was so grateful that Lancia would have someone to spend the holidays with. He had invited the man to join them in the past whenever he could, so Tsuna was pleased to see Lancia was taken care of. He then noticed Lancia's eyes flicker over to Mukuro for a moment, and the Decimo was ever so grateful that Mukuro had the decency to not look back. They really didn't need to deal with any fights of revenge at the moment. In fact, if Tsuna didn't know any better he would say that Mukuro looked more tense right now than he had been all evening, and Tsuna was proud to see that Mukuro felt uncomfortable.

"Well before you leave, why don't you join us for a little bit? We were just about to decorate cookies," Tsuna said.

"Really? Sure!" Dino said. Then he dragged Romario and Lancia forward and the decorating began. Haru and Kyoko's extra cookies actually found some use after all. A little while later though, Tsuna began to doubt the intelligence behind having this many people decorate cookies. In any other family, this would be a simple bonding activity but . . . this was the Vongola Family. _His_ Family. So naturally, what should have been a calm, decorating exercise morphed into a frosting chucking/sprinkles throwing/cookie smashing free-for-all.

Tsuna was just relieved that it hadn't turned into a typical Vongola contest headed by Reborn where he would have to judge who decorated the best cookie. The Decimo wouldn't put it past Reborn to do something like that, but Tsuna just couldn't deal with that kind of contest at the moment. Gokudera had whispered in his ear that they made sure Reborn was left out of the planning to prevent just that.

Dino, Romario, and Lancia left once the cookies were decorated, waving their good-byes with globs of frosting and sprinkles still in their hair.

After they left it was time for a classic _A Christmas Carol_ movie while everyone ate their cookies and other assorted treats, but by the end of the movie there were only a few who watched it all the way through. There just weren't enough people who could just sit still for that long apparently.

Inevitable scuffles broke out, and Tsuna spent a good deal of his time trying to break them all up. Thankfully they were able to avoid any irreparable harm to the mansion _(Mammon's threat earlier must have made an impact)_ but it still involved a great deal of negotiating on his part. Normally this would frustrate and exhaust Tsuna, but right now he was just so happy they weren't truly trying to kill each other. Now Tsuna could really see the difference, so he could handle this.

Now, when everyone first started decorating the mansion, Tsuna had expressively forbid any form of mistletoe. However, it seemed like someone _(perhaps Bianchi)_ had ignored his request and Tsuna had to pay for it. At one point during the movie, Lussuria had found the wayward plant and chased him around the room for a bit, trying to dangle it over the Decimo's head and force him to adhere to tradition. As much as it freaked Tsuna out though, he was able to understand that it was Lussuria's strange way of expressing his happiness that Tsuna was brought back to life.

This was the first time he had seen the Varia since waking up from his "death." When he heard that they helped out in the fight against Byakuran he was eager to see them, but apparently his younger self had pissed off Xanxus so much that they left immediately, so Tsuna had to settle with a phone call. _(He was unable to hear anything out of his right ear for a full day afterward)_

It seemed like the other members of the Varia were expressing their appreciation as well, though none were as apparent as Lussuria's. Bel hadn't stabbed anything with his knives _(aside from Fran)_ and didn't bait Gokudera like he usually did _(well . . . sort of)._ But in comparison to all the other times their group had met, the Varia Storm Guardian was being quite mellow. Xanxus only called him "scum" or "trash" fifteen times, and even used his _real_ name once. Mammon didn't issue any fees all night, Squalo looked to be trying to control his volume _(and failing)_ , Fran gave him an awkward pat on the back at one point, and Levi complimented him on something _before_ he complimented Xanxus. Bel teased him terribly about it to the point where Levi prostrated himself on the ground and begged for Xanxus's forgiveness, which the older man did with a quick flick of his wrist and an annoyed sigh.

* * *

Once the movie was finished, it was apparently time for drinking and socializing. It turned out that Xanxus had rather graciously brought a few cases of tequila, whiskey, wine—Tsuna really didn't want to think too much about what else. The Varia Boss had, of course, forced Levi to bring it in for him, and soon everyone was lounging around getting drunk. It always amazed Tsuna how the simple act of drinking was able to get the two conflicting factions of his Family to behave so well together. Not particularly wanting to get drunk this evening, Tsuna merely nursed a small glass of wine and sat back on a couch to enjoy the show.

As always, Gokudera and Yamamoto were at his side, holding similar drinks. Yamamoto wasn't usually one to get drunk other than right after a mission, so his behavior was normal. Seeing as how his precious Tenth was in the same room as a drunken group of assassins, Gokudera held back on the liquor as well. The three of them then spent the next couple hours watching the scene unfold before them, alternating between amusement and awkward horror.

The first hour or so had been plain and uninteresting, but then things started getting out of hand. Somehow, Ryohei had gotten Hibari drunk. No one quite knew he managed it _(though it wouldn't take much because it was an unspoken secret that the Cloud Guardian was a lightweight)_ and they weren't too keen on finding out. Ryohei was certainly no lightweight, but the way he had been chugging down the alcohol earlier it was a surprise he wasn't passed out flat on his back yet.

Anyway, the point of the matter was that for some reason, Ryohei pulled a drunken and giggling Hibari onto a coffee table where they began to sing the Namimori Anthem. Well, Hibari was the only one who sang it properly, despite being drunk. The EXTREME boxer on the other hand, wouldn't have been able to get the lyrics right even if he was sober. Then, wonder of all wonders, Squalo jumped onto the table with them and started singing as well. _(Tsuna was amazed at how sturdy the furniture had to be)_ It was difficult knowing just what he was singing because of his horrible tone quality and the way he slurred the lyrics together, but they did catch phrases like _"undo this hurt you caused"_ and _"uncry these tears"_ which made them actually glad they didn't know what he was referring to.

What made it even worse was that somehow, Squalo got the other two to start dancing, if one could call it that. They basically swayed back and forth like the drunken idiots they were in some semblance of an actual dance until they finally fell off the coffee table. The three landed in an undignified heap and giggled uncontrollably until they passed out.

Shouichi and Spanner were sitting in a corner, laughing hysterically about various robotics jokes that made absolutely no sense to Tsuna. Lambo was passed out on the floor, being fretted over by I-Pin after he had foolishly accepted Xanxus's challenge to a vodka drinking contest. The latter was already on his fifth bottle. Fuuta was calmly speaking with a nervous Kusakabe, who kept stealing worried glances at his hopelessly intoxicated boss.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were nearly rolling on the floor laughing as they watched Xanxus interact with Haru and Kyoko. The Varia Boss had been drinking regularly for quite some time, and as a result he had mellowed out so drastically it was like he was a different person. The two girls had watched their alcohol intake, but it didn't stop them from giggling like hyenas. The three spectators had to wipe tears from their eyes as they watched Xanxus proudly show off his feathered hair accessory. He even let Haru and Kyoko _touch_ it! What really threw the others into a laughing fit though, was the sight of Xanxus listening intently as Kyoko and Haru discussed what feather colors they thought would look best on him.

As time dragged on, more and more people passed out from intoxication, exhaustion, or a mixture of both, until it was just Tsuna awake in the expansive living room. He carefully extracted himself from the sleeping forms of his two Guardians, and did his best to make them comfortable on the couch. They had both passed out against him, though Tsuna knew it had to be from exhaustion more than anything else. He knew they were responsible for a major part of the planning.

Tsuna then made his way around the room, making sure that no one would get cramps from awkward sleeping arrangements in the morning. After all, it _was_ Christmas, and no one wanted to be stiff on such an important day. He carefully adjusted some of their sleeping positions, draped blankets over some, and turned off the lights like a loving parent would. Tsuna found it difficult to keep a fond smile off his face as he did so. Everyone looked so peaceful as they slept, and Tsuna found it amusing _(and in some cases adorable)_ how some of them had chosen to fall asleep.

Bel lay sprawled out on the floor with one hand on Mammon's head, who lay curled up on the blond's chest. Mukuro sat in the middle of one of the couches, his head leaning against the back while Fran lay across one side of the couch, his head resting in the other illusionist's lap. Ken and Chikusa were there as well _(Tsuna had no idea when they joined the party, but he was grateful they came nonetheless)_ and Chikusa was snuggled up to Mukuro on the opposite side while Ken lay curled up against Mukuro's feet.

Chrome was asleep on the ground, with her back resting against another couch. Her arms were slung around I-Pin and Lambo, who snuggled up against her on either side. Lussuria lay on the ground on his side, curved inward while Haru and Kyoko rested against his chest, giving the illusion of a mother and her pups. Bianchi was curled up in one of the chairs, a sleeping Reborn in her arms.

The Decimo cast one final glance at his slumbering Family, then poured himself another small glass of wine and walked out to the balcony. It was a bit cold, but after being in a room full of people running about the nice chill was welcome. Tsuna took a deep breath and released it, watching the small tendrils of smoke vanish into the air. It was the early morning by now, and the faintest gleam of a sunrise on the horizon cast an almost heavenly glow against the snowy landscape. Everything was peaceful.

 _"Thank you, Giotto,"_ Tsuna whispered. _  
_

"How have you enjoyed your Christmas so far, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna turned around to face his mother, a bit alarmed to see her still awake. "Mom! You should be sleeping! Did you forget where the guest bedrooms are?"

"Silly, Tsu-kun!" Nana reached out and tapped Tsuna's nose. "It's Christmas Eve, isn't it?" she said with a wry smile. "Santa has been busy putting out all the presents for the good boys and girls!"

Tsuna flushed a deep red. _"Mom!_ I'm not five anymore. And you don't have to do that! You've already done enough with the cooking and—"

Nana shook her head with a bemused look on her face. "How many times do I need to tell you? You will _always_ be my little baby, no matter how old you are. And besides!" she said with a laugh. "I'm Maman to everyone else and I can't let them down now, can I? Christmas is a special time of year and I'm honored to be able to spend it with your new family."

She kissed Tsuna's cheek. "I'm so proud of all that you've been able to accomplish." She smiled and brushed some of Tsuna's hair behind his ear. "You're the best son I could have asked for."

The memory of Shouta resurfaced at her words and Tsuna couldn't stop the few grateful tears that came to his eyes. "Thank you," he said, his voice filled with emotion. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and resisted the urge to cry like a little child. He was adult, dammit!

Nana just smiled and said nothing. She merely stroked her fingers through Tsuna's hair and hummed the lullaby she always sang whenever her son had a nightmare.

Once Tsuna had calmed down sufficiently, he gave his mother a loving kiss on the cheek and told her how much he loved her. Then Nana said good-night and left to go catch a few hours of sleep before the rest of the festivities commenced.

Tsuna returned to staring at the landscape when barely a moment later his father came onto the balcony. The man said nothing, merely joined Tsuna in watching the sunrise, a peaceful look on his face. Tsuna lifted his gaze towards Iemitsu. "Thank you for watching out for mom," he said quietly. Iemitsu laughed.

"No problem, son." Then his eyes narrowed and all humor was eradicated from his expression. "Though I can't say I approve of the way you went about handling things." Tsuna flinched at the harsh tone in his father's voice. He had been dreading this confrontation. Ever since he had been "brought back to life," he hadn't really had the time to sit down and discuss things with his father. He had sent his parents away on purpose, only explaining to his dad that with things heating up with the Millefiore he needed his mother to be safe. He even ordered Iemitsu to do so as a sort of mission, just in case anyone protested. Tsuna would be the only one who knew of their location aside from Hibari, in case something went wrong.

"I know it was a rash decision," Tsuna began, "but it really was the only way—" He stopped when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuna . . . you're a grown man now and fully capable of making your own decisions. I don't have much say anymore in how you conduct your affairs but—" Iemitsu choked on his words and inhaled sharply. "I'm just so glad you're alive." He pulled Tsuna in close and Tsuna was unable to stop a few tears from escaping as he felt his father's own fall onto his hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just gaining comfort from each others presence.

"Your Cloud Guardian explained everything that happened when he gave us the call to come back," Iemitsu said. "Of course your mother doesn't know, but she could tell something was wrong. I'm just so happy you're all right."

"Thanks dad," Tsuna said, tightening his grip around the man. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tsuna." Then Iemitsu broke away and gave his son a playful nudge as his tender, fatherly visage was shattered by his new expression. "Time for Santa and Mrs. Claus to have some quality time together after some hard work~"

"Oh, _ewww!_ " Tsuna moaned, covering his ears. "Dad, keep those things to yourself!" Well, there went their touching moment. Tsuna knew it wouldn't last too long, but as he shoved his father back into the mansion in mild disgust, Tsuna couldn't help keep a fond smile off his face. As embarrassing as they were, they were still his parents.

Now that he was alone once again, Tsuna sighed and sipped his drink, returning to his previous thoughts. Only he wasn't alone for long.

"I used to think you'd never be able to pull a fast one on me," a childish voice said from the shadows, "but I have to admit that tonight you surprised me." Tsuna turned towards the Arcobaleno and smirked.

"Are you actually admitting to the fact that I shocked you, oh great one who's supposed to be able to read my mind?"

Reborn huffed and took a small sip of wine, the wide-rimmed glass held delicately in his tiny hands. "You're lucky it's Christmas or else I'd throw you off the balcony."

Tsuna laughed nervously, knowing it was completely true—Reborn had made it clear many times before that age nor title meant little to him, at least where Tsuna was concerned. The Arcobaleno then joined Tsuna, standing to his left on the balcony rail. Content, the two just stayed there in the early morning twilight, nursing their drinks. Reborn cast a sideways glance at Tsuna and watched as his student gazed at his passed-out Family through the window with pure love and adoration.

"What happened to you in the time I was gone?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much," Tsuna said softly. He turned to look at Reborn. "I've just . . . truly come to realize how lucky I am. And I have you to thank for all of this, Reborn."

"Oh?" Reborn said with a small smirk.

Tsuna nodded, his expression serious. "If it weren't for you throwing my life into chaos, making my life a living hell, forcing me into things I didn't want to do—"

"All necessary." Reborn took another sip.

"True, but . . . I really mean it, Reborn. I owe you my life." Tsuna then placed his glass on the balcony rail and crouched so he was eye level with Reborn.

"I promise you, here and now, on my life—that I will do everything in my power to free you and the others from the Curse."

Reborn's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his glass. It was only due to years of practice that he was able to keep his tiny hands from shaking. He gave a harsh laugh. "Do you have _any_ idea what you'll be setting yourself up against?"

"No, but I know that with my Family at my side I can do it. You're my Family, Reborn, and I'm not going to let you suffer anymore." With that said, Tsuna gave the hitman a wide smile, pat Leon on the head, and resumed his position against the railing.

There was silence for a while as Reborn gathered his thoughts and Tsuna waited patiently. "Be sure to get some sleep, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn finally said. He leapt down from the balcony railing and made his way back inside the mansion, hiding the soft smile he wore.

"Of course." Then Tsuna was unable to keep a teasing grin off his face.

"So then that's twice I've been able to surprise you in one day, isn't it?" He quickly dodged the empty glass that was thrown his way.

The Vongola Decimo chuckled. Even now, he still had no idea how he was able to attractive such colorful, rambunctious, insane, hot-tempered, caring people into his life. There was never a dull moment and sometimes the craziness he was now entrapped in made Tsuna want to tear his hair out and scream his throat raw. He felt like the only sane person left on earth. . .

But he wouldn't have it _any_ other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And---done! :) Hope you all enjoyed the story! I certainly had an absolute blast writing it.


End file.
